La sombra del Angel
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Anna es un ángel que bajo del cielo buscando el significado de la humanidad y su propio don.. Yoh es un demonio que odia ser lo que es mientras su hermano Hao es el Rey de los infiernos Actualizado Capi-intermedio en el cielo Arriba
1. capitulo 1: del cielo a la tierra

_**

* * *

**___

_**La sombra del Ángel**_

Por El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

**Primera parte: La tierra **

**Capitulo 1: Del Cielo a la Tierra**

* * *

_**C**anta ¡oh Musa Celestial!, honrarnos con tu voz, con la triste canción que habla del gemelo del demonio y del Ángel del Cielo que cayo a la tierra buscando su propio Don. La luz del divino astro iluminaba aquella mañana en el cielo donde una joven alma alada de nombre Anna, espíritu del que trata este triste canto, el ángel mas joven de aquel Reino. Pues su historia (como la de muchos de su especie) inicio en un sumido sueño profundo y largo, en un capullo el cual puede aparecer en cualquier parte del reino celestial y al romperse (pues rompe por acto del Destino), constituye uno de los actos mas bellos en el cielo, es así como se nace los ángeles, para ella como muchos otros ángeles, tenia alas (muy finas y blancas pero no muy grandes) pero estas era unas alas especiales pues tenia un don el cual era ver en el corazón humano aquello ya muy olvidado, aquel recuerdo llamado nostalgia. Este fue uno de los pocos dones que se le conceden a los ángeles y aquel que lo tiene es dichoso pues muy pocos lo recibe, Anna por ser la mas joven del cielo fue concedida con aquel don, el don de la nostalgia._

Anna como muchos otros ángeles, vivía y asistía al academia en el reino de los cielos, lugar callado y enorme semejante a los templos en griegos. Así era aquel recito donde todo ángel desde su nacimiento debía ir. En los primeros años se enseñaban distintas cosas, lo primero era aprender a volar con las alas que se les concedieron después era aprender su uso divino. Pero eso no era todo, en aquel templo erigido para el aprender y el infinito conocimiento se dividía en tres escuelas, cada una dividida por un escudo esta eran: la de arcángel, la de guía, la de guardián. Todo ángel debía elegir una de estas opciones, una dura elección para todo ángel mucho mas para nuestra joven Anna.

El guardia era es ángel que aceptaba la dura tarea de guiar a un niño abandonado por el cruel mundo, es una esperanza tan dulce que hacia brillar los ojos de todo aquel desamparando en la tormenta. Ser de guía al ciego en las tinieblas, el que consuela al anciano, el que da la mano al afligido, el que te regala una sonrisa sin pedir nada a cambio. Cual corazón es paz y tranquilidad.

El guía, era otro ángel disfrazado de extraño que sin huellas llega a la vida de aquel que perdió el rumbo de su propio camino, cuando un joven caído por eso llamado amor se encuentra en un camino partido. Aquel ángel guía al desesperado en su locura, al que ella no desea saber nada de la vida, ese extraño que confía en el ladrón tanto como en el inocente, ese que confía en ti cuando todos te maldicen, aquel ángel que entiende toda lengua. Aquel que calma al asesino y habla con los espíritus de la naturaleza, que se comunica con los animales y los árboles, pero también es el la muerte con alas y guía a los dichosos a su siguiente morada y sabe ver que alma es la que espera con temor la barca del viejo Caronte (1).

Y el ultimo el arcángel, es espíritu que lucha contra aquellos del reino de los tormentos, eso que protegen al valiente que pelea por una causa justa, ese armado con espada de fuego, ese que despliega en el cielo con sus privilegiosas alas negras como lo hacen el halcón. El que protege al humilde de corazón, ese ángel que solo levanto su espada en contra de las fuerzas de el profundo infierno. Ese que espera y guarda las puertas del purgatorio. Ese extraño que calma la situación en momentos de locura.

Estas eran las tres casa, las tres artes que todo ángel podía elegir para ayudar aquel mundo que después de su creación se torno en contra de los Grandes Espíritus, hasta hacerlos desaparecer, por ellos los Ángeles siguen vigilantes respetando la antigua ley, en el cielo solo se debe callar sobre una guerra, una guerra de 1000 días :

"_Nunca hablar del ángel con alas de fuego que ha caído y ni de su reino de tormento, ni de los ángeles de alas negras y bello rostro pero marchito de corazón que antes de que el principio fuera principio y el fin fuera fin. Armaron una revuelta en contra de los que fueron, y por su desgracia ahora camina en su tormento"_

Alguna vez su gran maestro Silver le dijo eso a Anna, mucho es lo que se contó de esa guerra, lo único que existe ahora solo un mito, pero solo la verdad cualquier que sea esta, está encerrada. Anna desde que entro a la academia celestial aprendió de Silver muchas cosas, siempre se preguntaba si a pesar de ser seres de luz, la sombra del sufrimiento no estaba también a su lado a pesar de eso, Anna era quien le daba a todo corazón la luz de un ayer ya olvidado, era su don, su don único y especial, cuando el divino astro caía de nuevo. Como siempre Anna se encontraba contemplando un poblado cerco a la vieja ciudad de Creta, estos eran tiempos nuevos. Anna veía con gran curiosidad aquel mundo humano, ese mundo raro que tanto le fascinaba, sabia hondamente que su don seria lo mas apreciado por los hombres pues ningún hombre no puede vivir sin su pasado, esta íntimamente ligado con el, así como el árbol con sus raíces. Anna con su ojos de color oscuro y dulce canto dedicaba canciones en pro de la alegría:

_Cuando estas solo, basta una sonrisa para ya no estarlo..._

_Cuando estas triste, basta con una palabra..._

_Y cuando mas necesitas de compañía siempre estará alguien ahí..._

_Aunque uno mismo sea la barrera..._

_El muro..._

_Que impida que eso cambie... _

_Y obtener aquello que nos mantiene aislados..._

_El perdón..._

-Deseo bajar a la tierra -pensó mientras dejaba de cantar y echaba su corta melena rubia para atrás, y sus rizos tintinaba con el poco viento- pero antes deberé elegir una escuela y hacerme diestra en mi don.

-¿Que miras Anna?- pregunto Silver quien sentó a un lado de su estudiante - A veces pienso que te gustaría vivir como los humanos, ya que los vigilas tanto.

-¡Claro que no! -se indignó- Me gusta mucho mi vida así.

-Tan sincera eres, pequeña.

-Buen maestro mío -dijo ella en tono cortes- ¿Qué es lo que lo trae aquí¿Acaso una dirigencia de el círculos de los ángeles mayores?

-No, no mi joven hija, solo deseaba confirma algo que he sospechado ya desde hace mucho tiempo sobre ti, desde que llegasteis aquí, a este recinto de saber todas las tardes desde que despuntas tus deberes hasta que cae la estrella mas poderosa, tu, mi hija la mas pequeña, buscas algo en aquel mundo de humanos ¿acaso deseas bajar al mundo de los hombres?.

-Mi buen guía, mi buen padre no puedo ocultar en mi corazón la verdad sobre mi deseo de bajar al mundo de ellos, donde bailan, cantan, comen hasta no poder mas, quiero ir al teatro, bailar y oler las flores de carmín color, pareciera capricho mío, pero se nos tiene prohibido ir a la tierra.

-Es mentira aquella prohibición de la cual me hablas, es digno de admiración ese deseo que tu tienes hija mía, tanto me afligen tus palabras que no veo en tus ojos ese brillo, esa magia que solo tu tienes. Por tal motivo el consejo de ancianos dejara que bajes al mundo por una luna, en la mañana antes de la fecha indicada, cuando despunte el alba deberás regresar aquí a tu hogar y decidir que casa entraras.

El corazón de Anna se lleno de alegría al oír esas palabras de su tutor, entonces un tuene viento despeino a Anna, ese mismo viento hizo que sus alas tintinearan con fuerza mientras ella las agitaba con suma alegría. Su buen guía le sonrió al ver la reacción de Anna.

-Ahora Anna escúchame mis palabras pues soy sabio que ahora te daré un consejo, y toma esto- fue cuando el anciano ángel saco de su bolsillo un rosario y se lo puso en el cuello de Anna - Recuerda que las personas son crueles y a veces no mide las consecuencias de su actos, muchos ya no creen en nosotros no somos nada suyo, solo somos un recuerdo. Este rosario es para que recuerdes lo que eres de aquí, de tu hogar el infinito cielo, mi joven Anna ten cuidado, siempre confía en tu don el cual salvara tu vida mas ocasiones de las crees.

-Si maestro, eso haré, confiare en mi misma.

-Ahora cierra los ojos- eso hizo ella- debes pensar en el lugar donde aterrizaras, debes recordarlo bien pues en ese mismo lugar deberás volver al cielo.

Entonces las alas de Anna, la empezaron a cubrir, como si fueran un capullo.

-¿P..e..r..o, y si yo fuera a enamorarme que seria de mi?- pregunto ella un poco alterada. Entonces un capullo se cerro pero en el su interior ella escuchaba un eco la voz de sus maestro diciendo:

-No, no temas Anna... eso no sucederá, no te enamoraras, esa es cosa de humanos, aunque el hecho de enamorarse sea hermoso, tu no debes... tu no puedes, no caminaras por esos senderos, además hija, ellos no pueden ver tus ojos que son el reflejo de tu alma, y tu eres ajena a esas emociones.

Entonces la voz de Silver se perdió en el eco, fue cuando Anna despertó en medio de aquel bosque tanto veía desde el cielo, para ella, el cielo parecía el doble de grande así como el doble de bello, por sus grandes cerezos y jacarandas que todavía no florecía

-¿Donde están mis alas?- se pregunto ella al darse cuenta que no tenia alas, para aquel momento esto asusto Anna pero entonces ella razono lo sucedió: "Como me encuentro en la tierra no serán necesarias mis alas- reflexiono- tal vez se escondieron en este cuerpo humano por una razón"

Entonces dio un grito de alegría y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos, como intentando marearse, giraba y giraba hasta que no pudo mas y por efectos de la gravedad callo al suelo, riendo y alegre de poder estar ahí en al tierra en ese mundo. Fue cuando se paro de un salto, y camino dando saltitos por el bosque de cerezos, mientras en su mano sostenía ese rosario de perlas de color azul, apenas era mediodía y había muchas cosas que conocer.

-Espero aprender y recordarles a los seres humanos mi gran don: la nostalgia, espero que lo sepan apreciar pues es mi regalo para la humanidad, muchas gracias mi buen maestro Silver- dijo para si mientras veía con cariño aquel rosario que era su enlace que su hogar.

Fue cuando llego a un lago de agua tan cristalina que parecía un espejo, ella paso a un lado de este y se percato de su reflejo en el agua.

-Parezco una niña de 15 o 16 años, bueno esa es la edad que tengo realmente-dijo para si mientras veía su rostro reflejado en el agua. Entonces un recuerdo turbio le vino:

_¿si yo fuera a enamorarme que seria de mi?_

Pensó en aquel tema del amor por un instante, antes le había oído del famoso tema en el cielo, se decía que era lo mas hermoso del mundo para todo ser, pero por alguna razón Anna tenia miedo de ese sentimiento era una sensación extraña, aquel temor tan aferrado que tenia en su alma. Tal vez era su instinto el que la prevenía de esto, pero como era costumbre llegaba la conclusión de que esto era ilógico pues su don era la nostalgia, un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor, o mas ligado, como podía ser que teniendo tal don ella el temiera al amor.

Fue cuando su imagen en agua se vio interrumpida por ondas de aguas las cuales descomponieron el lindo reflejo de Anna en el agua. Entonces levanto al mirada para ver donde venia esas ondas, entonces vio acercarse una serpiente, una de esas serpientes que reptan como ágil pez en el agua, fue cuando que Anna le saludo cortésmente:

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo Anna sonriéndole

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo la serpiente

Cuando ella vio aquel animal, se sorprendió mucho pues nunca había visto un animal así, es propio mencionar que los animales que mas conocía aquel ángel eran las aves que surcaban el cielo, pues con ellas aprendió a volar:

-Que animal mas raro, no tienes patas- dijo ella

-Mi mala fue heredado desde tiempos antes que los hombres hablaran lenguas distintas, llevo en mi cuerpo un mal de familia, por tal motivo deseo que no te mofes de mi herencia, pero que puedo ver, si eres una pluma ligera.

-Como sabes lo que soy.

-No es necesario que tu me lo menciones, quien mas que un sabio o un ángel del cielo pueda hablar con una serpiente que recta por el mundo... Aunque si buscamos alguien que hable con serpientes también seria bueno mencionar a los demonios.

El ángel que jamás en su vida había oído hablar de demonios quedo muy confundida por lo que dijo la serpiente:

-¿Que es un demonio?- pregunto el ángel.

-Un demonio es alguien como tu pero al revés, ellos no viven en el cielo, viven el infierno pues ahí fueron confinados, si mi vista no equivoca por aquí paso uno de ellos hace pocos días, pero no te preocupes tu ángel, pues nunca en ningún momento algún demonio te atacaría aquí, pues este es un bosque y esta lleno de pureza... Casi lo olvido ¿Cual es tu nombre mi bella niña?

-Me llamo Anna.

-Mi nombre es Reike, la serpiente, mi nombre fue heredado por mi abuelo.

-¿Sabes donde están los hombres?... Se siente un poco solo el bosque.

-También se esta solo entre los hombres... no sé ¿cual sea tu motivo para buscarlos? Espero que no sea una descortesía mía preguntarte.

-Pues bien, mi amigo Reike, yo busco la forma de mostrarles mi don a todo los hombres, mi don es la nostalgia, el recuerdo de esos momentos tan felices que hacen a veces de la vida un cielo.

Los dos se quedaron callados

-Del don que hablas debe ser hermoso -dijo la serpiente- pero lo hombres ya no aprecia nada ni su propio corazón, se ha corrompido con política y de demás cosas que inventa para desacreditarse de mil y un maneras... En eso radica la diferencia entre los animales y los hombres, viendo de que buscas a los hombres aquí yo te guiare a donde puedas encontrar un camino hasta la ciudad de Nueva Gerik, la cual es la mas próxima.

Fue cuando Anna se levanto y empezó a caminar, y su lado iba esa serpiente reptando por ese bosque que era un poco espeso, al poco rato de ir caminando en silencio Anna hablo:

-háblame mas de los demonios.

-¿Donde se había visto esto¿Acaso no conoces a tu enemigo natural? Hasta la débil liebre sabe cual es su emisario de la muerte y tu tierno ángel no sabes.

-Perdona si te molesto mi cometario.

-Bueno, te hablare de los demonios, hay muchos tipos de ellos algunos son los mas ruines y fríos, ellos buscan destruir a toda alma bella como tu, no solo en esta vida. Son inteligentes y parecen ser sinceros pero la verdad no es así, ellos están dispuesto traicionar por pura diversión.

-Ahhhhh- se impresiono la joven niña.

-Ellos se pueden disfrazar de muchas maneras, parecen encantadores pero eso es una mentira.

-Ya veo, eres sabia serpiente, que consejo me darías, pues estaré largo tiempo en el tierra.

-Un consejo que pudiera servir a un ser como tu, yo no podría darte, solo te siguieron que cuando llegas a la ciudad de Nueva Gerik, veas la gran biblioteca y leas los libros que ahí se encuentran pues es sabido que lo humanos mas sabios no son esos que leen sino que comprende lo que leen, aun que sea poco. Ve al museo y a bailar disfruta tu vida de mortal, busca un hogar para quedarte, pues supongo que no tienes uno, también busca un apellido para ti, pues los humanos por ellos te juzga mas que por tu propia esencia.

Ella acentuó con una sonrisa, y así fue como llegaron a una carretera: _"__10 km-Nueva Gerik__"_ decía el letrero. Se empezó a ocultar la luz del imponente rey sol, y dejando ver el manto estelar y la hermosa luna.

-Hasta aquí yo te acompañare-pronuncio Reike-mas allá, si sigues este camino, llegaras donde los hombres.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas hasta la cuidad?- le pregunto Anna.

-No, no gracias, los hombres son malos con las serpientes, siempre que nos ven desean aplastarnos con sus bats de béisbol, para alguien como yo es peligroso ir hasta aquella ciudad.

-Las despedidas son tristes- pronuncio Anna

-No te preocupes te veré después cuando regreses a este bosque, para que regrese al cielo.

-¿Como sabes eso? Si nunca te lo dije.

-Déjame explicarte, yo además ser una serpiente, soy oráculo.

-¿Un oráculo? eso quiere decir que puedes ver el futuro.

-Si, pero esta vez no te daré mi preedición pues esta la necesitaras después, hoy te digo un hasta luego.

-Adiós- se despido la Anna cuando vio que la serpiente volvía al bosque- nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa.

Así Anna empezó el viaje a aquella ciudad llamada Nueva Gerik. Y aquel mundo de humano.

**Continuara...**

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno aquí les dejo este Fic les agradezco por leerlo y espero que me dejen algún Rewin para saber si les gusto o para golpearme sicológicamente, solo les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo, aparecerá un shaman muy querido por nosotros (ya saben de quien hablo XD) todo esto y mas en el **Capitulo 2: El chico de la armónica.**

Antes de despedirme algunos tecnicismos:

1)El embarcadero del infierno, es el encargado de llevar a las almas de los muertos al otro mundo por una moneda

2)Reike derivando de Regeike que significa trueno.

Sin mas por el momento me despido, deseándoles un buen día.


	2. Capitulo 2:

_**

* * *

**_

Por El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

**Primera parte: La tierra **

**Capitulo 2: El Chico de la Armónica**

* * *

_Canta ¡Oh Musa Celestial!, la llegada del ángel a la caótica tierra donde la paz de la naturaleza que el ritmo del arrogante hombre destruye. Canta sobre el demonio que subió del infierno, bajo la premisa de odiar su raza, su creo y su clan, Maravíllanos con tu voz Divina ¡Oh Musa Celestial! _

Cuando el rey de los astros despuntaba, Anna, ángel de los cielos, observaba con sus bellas perlas negras a lo lejos la entrada de la cuidad mientras caminaba por aquella carretera, veía extraños carruajes circular en la academia en el cielo los conocían como autos, objetos son vida que gracias a la ciencia del hombre lograba caminar como un ser vivo y trasladar al humano por donde sus imaginación quisieran con ellos se podía surcas desiertos, selvas y todo paraje sobre la infinita tierra, Anna los conocía pues en el cielo le había enseñado que esos armatostes de acero y gas, era en mayor medida un forma de lastimar a la tierra.

-¡Que raro!- Exclamo el conductor del vehículo al ver Anna- una niña que vaga sin rumbo, eso es inconcebible el mundo cada vez es mas cruel ya nadie se apiada de un niña-

-¡Es un ángel, es un ángel, papá. ¿Puedes ver sus alas?!¡Son hermosas!- sugirió su hijo pequeño quien iba en la parte trasera observando a la niña.

-Hay los niños de hoy tienen tanta imaginación- agrego el adulto

Aquel Armatoste se paso de largo a Anna, no mucho tardo en llegar a la ciudad, ya hay se le iluminaron sus ojos al ver las hermosa construcciones de aquella ciudad llamada Nueva Gerik. Fue cuando entre paso y paso que daba al caminar por ahí y por allá, llego sin proponérselo a la biblioteca central de la ciudad, recordó las sugerencias de la serpiente. Así ella decidió entrar aquel recito de infinita sabiduría humana. Al entrar se dio cuenta que el lugar era mas grande de lo que se aparentaba, lleno de libros que parecía no tener fin. Surgió nuevamente aquella duda sobres los demonios que también había mencionado su amigo Reike; entonces se adentro mas en la biblioteca busco en la sección sesenta y cuatro.

Ahí Anna encontró un libro no muy grueso, lo tomo y se dirigió a leerlo cerca de una ventana pues le gustaba contemplar la naturaleza, el libro se titulaba: _"__Criaturas fantásticas__"_del cual hablaba de muchos animales que existieron tiempos en que el Rey Edipo cometió un pecado imperdonable. Aquel libro hablaba sobre gárgolas, arpías, hidras, unicornios, pegasos y sin fin de bestias mitológicas. Ellas busco en ese libro el objeto de su interés los afamados demonios hasta que por fin encontró algo, no lo que buscaba pero si de su interés:

_**Ángeles **_

_**¡Ah! Vivir embriagado por un ángel.**_

_**Morir de congestión angelical.**_

_¿Los Ángeles? Existen, son seres maravillosos, están llenos de energía positiva que te llenan la vida cuando se te está acabo. _

_Un ángel es un ser nimbado por el carisma; la simpatía que desborda te obliga a que lo adores como a Dios padre, o mejor que éste, porque al ángel lo conoces y, si quieres, puedes tocarlo, depende de cómo te portes, por que igual esta cerca de ti y con tu ansiedad lo ahuyentes y lo pierdes, lo pierdes para siempre y eso es triste._

_Una vez que has encontrado a un ángel y lo pierdes, te pasa toda la vida buscando otro, hasta que lo encuentras en los sitios mas inesperados; tu desesperación crece si al ángel lo perdiste por tu atrevimiento, por tu torpeza, por no saber como tratarlo._

_Primero debes ganarte su confianza, platicar con él o ella, grabarte en lo profundo de tus oídos su voz; en tu mente, su rostro para que no lo vallas a confundir con algún demonio que ande suelto y haciendo de las suyas y te atrape en un momento de debilidad. Puede pasar, hay demonios que pasan por ángeles._

_Un ángel huele exquisito cuando despliega sus alas, saben a néctar cuando las pruebas, es suave como la seda al tacto. Está ahí para acompañarte en tus noches tristes y solitarias, en tus mañanas perezosas y aburridas. _

_A veces los ángeles huyen de todo contacto físico con las personas por que tiene miedo de enamorarse como locos de los humanos, entonces contrae sus alas y se esconden en los rincones. A veces cuando te ve muy mal, anímica o físicamente, te apoyan por que son bondadosos y muy gentiles, sienten piedad por uno y eso es bueno. También es cierto que les gusta verte feliz, y por eso, a veces, te visitan por las noches mientras duermes y están en tu cama o en la cabecera, entran en ti, te arrullan y te tranquilizan el alma, te reconfortan el espíritu, saben que eso te hace feliz._

_Un ángel es maravilloso, lo mires por donde lo mires. Si te le quedas viendo durante mucho tiempo podrías perder la razón, tu contacto con la realidad; tan grande es la fascinación que provoca en los corazones débiles y también en quienes piensan que son duros de almas y corazón, si miran a un ángel, también se estremecen._

_Quienes tienen la fortuna que encontrar a un ángel, deben hacer lo posible por conservarlo como amigo, sin hacerle daño, sin molestarle o asustarlo, por que cuando una ángel te visita, la vida vuelve a ser la misma, la veas por donde la veas._

_Los ángeles sí existen y son amigables, sencillos, honestos, tiernos, amoroso, están contigo, cerca de ti por que Dios es bueno y sabe que son útiles, necesarios para ciertas personas que no tienen confianza en si mismos y tienen que amar a alguien; los ángeles están ahí como consuelo en los sueños, a tu lado. Si observas bien a tu alrededor los encuentras acostados en las esquinas, en el metro, en los camiones, en las aceras, en los restaurantes, en el cine, en el teatro, en las librerías, en las cafeterías, en la escuela, en el trabajo diario; los puedes descubrir leyendo libros, trabajando en la construcción de un edificio, en una oficina; si volteas rápido a tus espaldas puedes sorprender a uno observándote o haciéndose el indiferente, el desentendido; un ángel es un poco coqueto, díscolo._

_Hay ángeles solitarios, como uno, aunque también andan en grupo por las calles, sonriendo, viéndose en el espejo por que se siente humanos y quieren estar seguros de que este mundo no les pertenece , algunos se siente orgullosos de ser ángeles y a pesar de eso no son cretinos ni arrogantes, al contrario, saludan, sonríen, son amables; también, es cierto, hay algunos que son engreídos, pero son los menos, por fortuna para las personas que los aman._

_Algunos ángeles son tan cariñosos, tan sencillos, tan tiernos, que no puedes evitar enloquecer por ellos; entonces sufres por que sabes que estas ahí, a tu lado, que te escuchan, te ven a los ojos, te admira pero no puedes tenerlo como amante, por ejemplo; por que es imposible: un ángel es simplemente para adorarse sin compromisos terrenales y menos aun, carnales; eso es atroz por que la tentación es grande y debes conformarte con soñarles dormido y despiertos._1

Y debajo de esa descripción estaba el dibujo de un ser alado muy semejante su maestro Silver, esto lleno el corazón de Anna de una alegría, pues ahí decía cosas hermosa sobre ella y su hogar, el cielo. Mas abajo de la hoja estaba:

_**Demonios **_

_**¡Ah! Dormir en brazos de un demonio.**_

_**Morir por los brazos de un demonio.**_

_¿Los demonios? Existen con cara de ángeles. Estos son los más perversos de todos por que te sonríen, se acerca de ti con su cara pura, limpia; te engañan, piensas que vienen a ayudarte, a consolarte de alguna pena de amor que tengas, pero te llevas una sorpresa cuando te das cuenta que ya te engañaron, ya te hicieron creer que velaban tu sueño, que estaban al pendiente de tus penas, pero no es cierto._

_Un demonio es ángel bellísimo y por eso te engañan mas fácil, no puedes desconfiar de su cara por que te sonríe, es simpático, vivaz, pero cuando despliega sus alas muestra el rabo, la cola, las pezuñas y te da un poco de miedo, pero es tarde porque ya te tiene atrapado._

_La energía de un demonio es positiva y no te das cuenta cuando se trasforma en negativa por que sigue comportándose como siempre: te acompañan en tus noches de insomnio, desayuna contigo, salen a la calle a tu lado y en tu trabajo se sientan frente a ti y te miran a los ojos, te estudia, conocen tus puntos débiles. Te sigue los pasos y, si quiere divertirse un poco, te pone el pie para que te tropieces. Te observa y se ríe, se ríe tanto que hasta llora._

_Si estas enamorado y estas mal correspondido, el demonio no te abandona por que le gustan tus lagrimas y te habla para provocar tu angustia y verte llorar a lagrima viva. Luego cuando se fastidia simplemente se larga en silencio, como llegó. Suele robarte algo, cualquier cosa que te haga sufrir mas por su ausencia. Esto son ángeles pervertidos por su contacto humano, eso los hace egoístas, deshonestos, malos. Aprenden pronto que las personas somos presas fáciles de sus encantos y gozan cuando lo descubres con tus ojos hambrientos._

_Pero Dios los castiga también a ellos cuando sabe que han dañado el corazón de una persona que confió en ellos: engordan, engordan hasta reventar por que odia ser gordos, deformes, detestan perder el encanto que los hace irresistibles a los humanos. Ellos también sufren, pero se aguatan porque son orgullosos y no quiere mostrase débiles, aunque esto nosotros no lo notemos porque se mantienen enhiestos, firmes hasta su muerte, que prefieren antes de reconocer que fueron malos. Si alguien muere por su culpa entonces se vuelve humanos y sufren hasta lo indecible y pagan sus pecados._

_Los demonios carecen de pudor y son livianos, ligeros como pluma; si tienen sed o calor igual beben lo que tienes o se desnudan como si tu no existieras, delante de ti muestran sus encantos abriendo las alas y abanicándose para refrescarse¡Son tan tiernos! A veces incluso, cuando creen que los ignoras, se trepan en tu cama, junto a ti ¡Son tan frescos!_

_Hay demonios de todas clases, circulan también por dondequiera, te los encuentras en la calle, en la oscuridad de los bares, en los baños públicos, por la noche en los parques, deambulando siempre alertas por si una victima los descubre; en las funciones nocturnas de los cines, en los restaurantes que dan servicio toda la noche por si un parroquiano no puede dormir y quiere comer para calmar sus nervios. Los demonios no son ubicuos por que son muchos, de muchos tipos y por eso parece que están en todas partes al mismo tiempo._

_Los demonios están en las cumbres de las montañas cuando escalas entre los caminos de piedra, bajo la lluvia -a veces los confunden con un ángel-; también los encuentras por las tardes, cuando cae la noche, los hallas comprando café, un helado tranquilamente, como cualquier cosa cotidiana. A veces están detrás de ti o un lado tuyo en un cajero automático, de pronto volteas y ahí están viendo como operas la maquina. _

_Los grandes centros comerciales modernos tambien están llenos de demonios de todos colores, balquismos, morenos, apiñonados, morenos claro, son diversos como los humanos pero a veces pasan desapercibidos, tienes que estar alerta y tener ojo avisor para detectarlos. _

_Los mercados publicos son enormes fuentes donde los demonios pasan su tiempo comiendo fruta fresca, bebiendo cerveza. A veces tambien en las cantinas de mala muerte un demonio aparece y causa estragos por que siempre tiene malas intenciones, es funesto. Si un demonio se emborracha es insoportable porque se para frente a ti a seducirte abierta y descaradamente, luego cuando ya te convenció recobra la lucidez y te abandona mientras tienes perdida la tuya; pero un demonio es tan infalible, intangible como un angel y no puedes reclamarle nada, cuestionar nada, enfrentar nada ya que te juzgarían de loco. _

Como en la descripción anterior, había una imagen de un ser muy parecía a la de arriba con cuernos y cola, de color rojo e barba negra quien sonreía sarcásticamente sosteniendo un tridente.

-¡Que dijiste!- dijo la voz de una jovencita. Esto distrajo a Anna de su lectura.

Vio como un joven le decía a la chica de sus sueños que se olvidara de su amistad, esta pequeña discusión atrajo la atención de Anna quien sabia lo que realmente pasaba, sabia que aquel chico la dejaría ir pues supo que alguien mas le había confesado su amor, todo eso Anna lo sabia pues eso reflejaba un corazón enamorado. En ese momento Anna tarareó un leve canto pues estaba en una biblioteca y estaría mala que cantara, ese canto tal vez no se podía oír pero si sentir, evocaba eso llamado nostalgia, esto hizo que aquel chico recordará esas largas platicas que sostenían, esos momentos cuando vieron el ocaso juntos y entonces el chico dijo:

-Sabes perdóname por comportarme de esa manera es que no sé como hablarte, te hablaría con mas gracia si pudiera pero...

Entonces aquella chica lo abrazo, Anna les sonrió complacida por su trabajo, después vio como esa joven pareja salio tomados de la mano:

-No saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden, siempre es lo mismo con el amor joven una les toca alma y lo demás lo hacen ellos- fue cuando ella se sonrojo, pues recordó que nunca en su vida en el cielo había experimentado el amor, el amor humano, el amor que tanto temía.

Ese mismo día, en esa biblioteca Anna siguió leyendo toda clase de libros y cuentos acerca de Ángeles y Demonios; las historias que hablaba de Ángeles referían sobre bondad, pureza y alegría mientras que las de Demonios hablaban de maldad, violencia y tristeza. Había una historia que no comprendía muy bien, le recordó algo que había escuchado en su hogar; un Hermoso Ángel de alas de fuego se levanto contra su creador junto con mil legiones de sus seguidores, este noble alado no estaba en desacuerdo con algo, se dio una gran lucha entre y los Ángeles del Espíritu supremo y los seguidores del Ángel de alas de fuego, después desde muy alto cayo y el llanto de aquél ángel se hizo escuchar por todo el infinito antes del que tiempo fuera tiempo y el espacio dispuesto. El, al caer, prometió que algún día se llevaría de nuevo la guerra santa entre los infiernos y los cielos pero esta vez el ganaría ya que el y los suyos renunciarían a sus dones y se convertirían en el Némesis de su creador, así nacieron los demonios2.

Anna no entendía como un ángel podría revelarse en contra de su creador si lo que su creador buscaba era su propia bien¿por que motivo abandonar sus hermosos dones¿Qué seria mas importante que la oportunidad de mostrar sus dones a la humanidad? Dejo de pensar en eso. Al poco rato la mesa donde estaba Anna se lleno de libros de toda clases. Entonces se dio cuenta que pasaba de medio día y decido que era hora de irse, dejo los libros en un estante y tomo uno que decidió que leería en el camino y con tranquilidad, se titulaba: _"__El Principito__"_

Se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el encargado principal para poder llevarse aquel libro que comenzó al leer al momento que se dirigió hacia haya, tanta era su concentración para leer aquel libro que no se dio cuenta enfrente de ella había un chico que cargaba una gran pila de libros, tan alta era esa pila de libros que el no podía ver quien estaba delante de el, por tales circunstancias. Paso lo predecible, los dos chocaron y cayeron al suelo junto aquella pila de libros. Anna fue la primera en reclamarle:

-¡Oye que te pasa!- dijo ella con enfado

-¡No a ti que te pasa!- dijo aquel joven con audífonos

Se quedaron viendo intimidatoriamente un rato, hasta que tomo su libro del suelo y se retiro levantado muy en alto su rostro.

-Hey, no me vas ayudar con mis cosas- le reprocho aquel chico de los audífonos.

Ella no le presto atención y siguió su camino, dejando aquel chico levantando sus libros.

-Que irritante son los humanos- pensó aquel muchacho.

Anna se dirigió a la entrada donde pidió amablemente que le prestaran aquel libro:

-¿Y su credencia de biblioteca jovencita?- le pregunto el encargado.

-¿Mi "que" de biblioteca?- dijo nuestra joven ángel con sorpresa. En el cielo jamás le había pedio nunca una credencial. Entonces reviso sus bolsillos y cual fue su sorpresa la ver que en uno de ellos estaba una credencial de biblioteca en el cual estaba su foto y su nombre escrito, esa no fue la única sorpresa también había unas llaves.

-Hey tu credencial- volvió a decir el encargado. Fue cuando ella le mostró la credencial al encargado.

-Bien, bien así que eres Anna Kyouyama, bien... tienes que devolver este libro dentro de 3 semanas -le susurro- ¡hey! te digo un secreto... el chico que acabas de tirar te esta viendo- dijo mientras le entregaba su tarjeta ya sellada.

Eso era cierto pues ese chico de los audífonos la veía detrás de un gran libro de física; ella voltio hacia donde estaba aquel muchacho. Se le quedo viendo y después le sonrío retirándose:

-Que detestable pueden ser los humanos¿Tendrás razón hermano?- pensó aquel muchacho mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

Anna salio de la biblioteca, ya al estar afuera levanto la vista al cielo y cerro los ojos, para escuchar el canto del viento. El canto del viento le hacia recordar el de sus hermanos y hermanas en el cielo. Entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo y cayo en cuenta de que se hallaba en medio de la cuidad. Había una dirección escrita en ella y una llave, vio hacia todos lados para observar que la calle en la credencial era la misma calle de donde se encontraba la biblioteca, así decidió ir al numero 20 departamento 2 de la calle Clover. Cuando llego a ese lugar, en frente de esa puerta un temor le lleno el alma al poner la llave en cerrojo, y fue tal sorpresa cuando esta embonó perfectamente en ella, entonces le empezó a dar vuelta y la puerta se abrió, así pudo entrar a la sala, en medio de la sala sobre la mesita de había un pequeña caja que decía:

_Anna eres una de las hijas predilectas del los cielo _

_Acaso crearías que nuestra hija, la mas pequeña entre todas_

_Marchara a la tierra sin un lugar seguro_

_Mi niña debes creer ti _

_No debes olvidar que aquí te esperáremos_

_Listos para darte nuestra mas calidad bienvenida_

_A la hija mas pequeña del cielo _

Ella la abrió rápidamente la pequeña caja y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura, para que con mucho cariño tomara entre sus manos aquel paliacate de color rojo, el cual era muy largo. Entonces aquel ángel volvió a ver sus alas y recordó que debía encontrar la manera de dar su maravilloso regalo al mundo. Fue cuando de la misma caja salio una pequeña hada, este hecho sorprendió mucho Anna: pues no conocía esta clase de animales fue cuando recordó las enseñanzas de sus libros en el biblioteca. La hada parecía una pequeña fuente de luz con alas de libélula, era mucha la luz que salía de su pequeño cuerpo que no parecía no verse su rostro:

-Hola soy Navi tu hada guardián, fui enviada por vuestro maestro Silver que desde las puertas del cielo me encomendó a la hija mas pequeña de nuestro reino; yo seré tu guía por este mundo. Seré mas que nada tu amiga,

Anna se sorprendió de este hecho, así que le sonrió a la pequeña Hada mientras apretaba en su pecho aquel paliacate rojo y recordó algo.

_¿si yo fuera a enamorarme que seria de mi?_

Mientras ella pensaba en eso, en un lugar no muy lejano...

En la biblioteca un joven con audífonos salía con los últimos rayos del sol, no tenia a donde ir, nadie lo esperaba en el viejo desván donde vivía. No tenia caso regresar allá, camino como perdido dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad.

-Seria mejor buscar un lugar alto donde pudiera ver la luna- pensó observando la luna salir mientras de su espalda se extendía una largas alas de color oscuro semejantes a las de un murciélago, con ellas desafió las alturas hasta llegar lo alto un edificio, donde observo el manto estelar y a la hermosa luna hija y amante del sol - No importa lo que diga Hao, sé que encontrare lo que estoy buscando. Y cuando llegue ese momento ella sellara mi destino, la lógica en los libros de los humanos no explica los eventos fortuitos, lo evento carentes al Destino. Mi hermano habla del Destino que tenemos al ser hijos del Caído, al llevar en nuestros cuerpos demoníacos el alma de nuestro padre, partida en dos, odio mi raza pues en ella no encontró mas que una triste visión, no veo nada mas que lastima en mi alrededor, el mundo de los humanos que tanto odia mi hermano, no lo entiendo pero me trae curiosidad... sin duda lo mas fascínate es la música, su música es una de sus mas grandes creaciones, es como la luna cambia de forma cada vez que aparece...

Entonces de sus bolsillo saco un armónica, puso el instrumento en sus labios y comenzó a salir de el un tuene melodía entre suave y triste. Tan gentil era aquella melodía que el viento tomo ritmo sus alas se movía con lentitud, se movía con el viento de esa noche acompañado al dueño de esa melodía.

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno aquí les dejo el Segundo Capitulo, aquí les haré algunas recomendaciones literarias si lo que les gusta es leer. Les recomiendo el "principito" escrito por A. De Saint-Exúpery, mi recomendable si te gustan los libros pequeños pero con un gran mensaje, espero que les haya gustado la descripción de un ángel y un demonio en verdad cuesta trabajo hacer buena literatura. Les agradezco por leerlo y ahora responder sus lindos Rewins:

**Yoru:** Gracias por tus comentarios y si voy a concluir esta historia

**itako ana tenshi:** Gracias por las felicitaciones pero creo que aun me falta mucho para ser el tipo de escritor que deseo, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la idea y yo también amo el YohxAnna XD.

**Starfire yumi: **Como lo deseas aquí apareció Yoh y conoció a Anna de una manera un poco inusual, espero seguir contando con tus Rewins

**Alejandra:** Gracias por tu comentario

Bueno me despido deseándoles que se la pasen bonito...El siguiente Capitulo es: **El Diabolico chico gentil...**

1 Esta descripción de un ángel como la de un demonio me la dio un profesor de mi preparatoria cuando le di a leer los primeros capítulos de este cuento...

2 Basado un poco en el paraíso perdido de Jhon milton


	3. Capitulo 3: El diabolico chico gentil

_**

* * *

**___

_**La sombra del Ángel**_

Por El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

**Primera parte: La tierra **

**Capitulo 3: El Diabólico Chico Gentil**

* * *

_Canta ¡oh Musa Celestial!, honrarnos con tu presencia, háblanos con tu voz de trova sobre el hermano del Rey de los infiernos, háblanos del joven demonio que subió de los infiernos a la tierra. Del joven demonio que sabe el valor de la música humana, háblanos del bendito ángel que vio la gentileza del demonio en la tierra y que por ingenua conoció un mal humano. _

Los primeros rayos del astro rey entraba a la ciudad de Nueva Gerik, Anna, ángel del cielo al levantarse estiro muy fuerte los brazos, se paro y se dirigió donde Navi, su hada guardián esta le dio los buenos días mientras Anna tomo su libro que estaba cerca de la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Fue cuando la pequeña hada se acerco donde Anna:

-Mi querida Anna deseo que vayas hoy al teatro, deseo que conozcas de este mundo lo mejor, eres ángel del cielo y en tu camino tu debes ver lo que hace a este mundo humano grande, su libre albedrío, el rey de los espíritus le permite esto a los humanos, ser libres de pensamiento algo que los hace por desgracias incrédulos y tontos. Pero no hablemos mas de eso mi bello ángel hoy el mundo te espera.

Anna le acento con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su desayuno, a pesar de ser un ángel, ella estaba en el mundo de los humanos y se limitaba a las reglas de un cuerpo humano. Quizás por eso había algo que Navi lo no le dijo, tal vez se consideraba sobre protectora, lo que no le había dicho era que con aquel cuerpo humano podía sentir¿podría ser una maldición o un regalo?

"Las sensaciones puede ser un problema" pensó la pequeña hada mientras veía como Anna hacia su desayuno. "Ese puede ser un problema muy grande", volvió a reflexionar la pequeña hada.

-Y que hora será la funcion- le pregunto Anna antes de dar el primer bocado.

-Será a las tres de la tarde.

-En el cielo había oído de obras teatrales, se decía que era un representación algo, con esas funciones los seres humanos podía soñar con cosa mejores o aprender, para ser sincera, desde el cielo siempre tuve ganas de observar una de estas obras.

-Se nota tu entusiasmo, mi querida Anna.

-Si lo sé, disculpa si puede ser mi pregunta un poco ridícula.

-¿Cual pregunta te aflige mi pequeña anna?

-Bueno tu has estado mas tiempo en la tierra, supongo que...

-Bien, bien-insistió Navi- ¿cual es tu pregunta?

-¿Que es el amor? Leí de ello en un libro.

-El amor es un espada de dos filos -dijo el hada- ese el gran regalo que dio el Rey de los Espíritus a todo ellos. Es hermosos si pero también es grande su sufrir, eres un ángel y por lo tanto conoces el amor del creador.

-Es verdad que soy un ángel, pero es mentira aquello que conozco el amor de mi creador, yo nunca me he enamorado de alguien, nunca he sentido la necesidad de alguien o de ser amada.

-¿Acaso el cielo jamás haz conocido el amor pequeño Angel?

-Puedo sentir que siento un cariño muy especial a mi mentor y maestro Silver, pero eso es muy diferente a lo que es amor según los humanos, creo que no debí haber leído esos libros...

-Hablando de amores, el amor a causado los mas terribles crímenes conocidos por el hombre, locura, descarriado, yo tengo mas de 100 años y aun me es difícil comprenderlo, comprender a este genero.

-Tal vez los humanos no sean tan sucios como dicen los Tao.

-Los humanos son humanos querida, eso es lo que debes comprender, tu no eres como ellos eso lo debes tener muy en claro, tu eres un ángel del cielo eso es lo importante.

Anna le regalo una calida sonrisa, de esa forma ella le dabas las gracias por sus respuesta.

En otra parte no muy lejos, entre las calles que conectan el mercado y la avenida treinta, se veía correr a un joven con audífonos quien era perseguido por un hombre corpulento que gritaba todo pulmón:

-¡Hey, policía un ladrón me acabo de robar!

El chico corría y se perdía entre el bullicio y la gente, fue que dio media vuelta tan rápido como pudo, quedando en un callejo cerrado, ahí era su escondite, se empezaron escuchar unos pequeños maullidos. Entonces detrás de los basureros salieron tres pequeños gatitos que pedía alimento, el chico de los audífonos se agacho y se acerco a ellos, de entres sus cosas saco lo que había robado: Un pedazo de carne. El cual el partió en tres y lo repartió gustoso.

-Comen muy rápido- agrego el al ver como comían- signan comiendo pues así podrán crecer grandes y fuertes.

Entonces el saco su vieja armónica, la volvió a poner en sus labios y comenzó a tocar. Los animalitos lo veían con gusto y jugueteaban a su alrededor entre los botes de basura y las cajas viejas. En lo alto de los edificios se encontraba Hao, Señor de los infiernos, hijo mayor del ángel caído.

-¿Yoh hasta cuando comprenderás lo que eres?- se pregunto mientras escuchaba la armónica de su hermano. La música de la armónica era melodiosa y tranquila como el dueño de esta, también eran en cierta forma melancólica.

Ya eran pasadas de las 3:00 de la tarde cuando Anna salía de su pequeño departamento, Navi veía como aquel ángel tomaba un taxi, algo por prima vez le preocupaba a Navi, eso era la curiosidad de Anna, aun no se podía explicar el por que un ángel del cielo no conocía el amor. Pero algo la aterraba mas y eso era la presencia que sentía desde hace largo rato. No era un fantasma errante, ni un espíritu penando. Esa misma tarde en un taxi de Nueva Gerik, Anna observaba sus alrededor con lujo de detalle pues sabia que jamás volvería ver algo igual en su eterna vida, pasaba una hora y no llegaba al teatro:

_-¿Donde esta el teatro?-_pensó Anna- _Navi dijo que no estaba lejos._

Entonces el auto se detuvo y el taxista giro hacia donde Anna pero al verla, fue cuando pronunció con tono de voz grave y amenazador:

-Oye, chiquilla, si deseas salir con vida, dame tus pertenecías.

Anna se quedo congelada al oír estas palabras no podía creer que un ángel fuera asaltado, eso era un ultraje, una infamia mas que eso algo inaudito en el cielo, en ese momento dudo si debía usar su poder, entonces el taxista saco un arma y le volvió a decir sin cambiar su tono amenazador:

-El dinero o la vida mocosa.

Fue así como Anna, ángel del cielo, fue asaltada y abandonada a las afueras de la cuidad de Nueva Gerik. Ella estaba preocupada pues no sabia por donde regresar. Entonces se escucho una tonada, una melodía al poner mas atención se dio cuenta que era una armónica al acercase a ver de donde provenía el sonido vio que era un chico que practicaba con su armónica, al verlo con mas detalle se dio cuenta que usaba unos audífonos. El chico estaba un lado de un gran árbol llorón, entonces un pequeño viento soplo, ella lo observaba al joven sin que el se diera cuenta.

_-"Ten valor Anna, en estos momentos necesitamos ayuda, no pasa que te dice que no puede ayudarte, no pasa de eso, bien lo intentare"-_

Ella se acerco al chico con un poco nerviosa y le contó lo sucedido hace poco.

"_Por que no dice nada" _pensó Anna al ver la cara de seriedad que tenia este chico. Entonces el chico hablo:

-Solo te asaltaron.

-¡Si!- contesto ella.

El se dio la media vuelta y el dijo:

-Tienes suerte si solo te asaltaron.

- ¡A eso llamas suerte!- replico con asombro y disgusto.

-Acaso no te das cuenta en el peligro en el que estuviste -se dirigió a ella tranquilo y sereno- ese hombre pudo haberte matado o violado al traerte hasta aquí, por eso da gracias a que solo te robaron.

Ella se el quedo viendo indignada, mientras el chico de los audífonos no cambiaba su expresión. Cuando el joven de los audífonos guardo su armónica en un bocillo y el dijo:

-No sé que decirte... tal vez no es apropiado que te diga algo, por seguro no...

Entonces Anna se echo a llorar en sus hombros, el no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir. Al poco rato Anna se había tranquilizado tomo un respiro, ella se volvió a acomodar sus paliaquate rojo, Yoh se sentía un poco avergonzado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Si, creo que ya se me paso- dijo ella quien se sonrojo.

Se quedaron callados por uno segundos, hasta que el chico de los audífonos dijo:

-He.. decidido ayudarte- dijo el.

-Gracias- dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada- Mi nombre es Anna y ¿como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura.

Se quedaron viendo hasta Yoh agito su cabeza fuertemente como cuando uno quiere olvidarse de algo, Anna le sonreía a su anfitrión.

-Es una gusto Yoh- dijo ella

Un recuerdo fugaz llego hasta Yoh cuando vio sonreír a Anna, entonces recordó lo sucedido en el biblioteca.

-¡Ya sé quien eres tu!

Anna se sorprendió al oír ese comentario, tanto que empezó a preocuparse, alguna vez Silver le dijo que a veces lo seres humanos puede reconocer aun ángel.

-Sé quien eres- volvió a decir Yoh.

-Si sabes quien soy dime- dijo ella mientras una gran gota aprecia en su frente

-Tu eres...

-Je je ¿quien soy?- río nerviosamente

-¡Tu¡Tu eres la chica de la biblioteca, la que me tiro y la que no se disculpo y para colmo de lo cínico te me quedaste viendo, si no hay duda tu eres esa chica!

Ella se avergonzó mas, se quito su paliaquate rojo, dejando ver su hermoso cabello rubio y le pidió disculpas, el sintió un poco avergonzado también por tal motivo se dio la media vuelta:

-Bueno no hagas eso- dijo el - dije que te voy ayudar y eso haré...

Anna le volvió a sonreír cuando escucho esas palabras salir de su boca. El no sabia como reaccionar ante tal acontecimiento, así que también le sonrió.

Entonces iniciaron su andar, Anna le había dicho a su nuevo amigo mas menos por donde quedaba su casa. El trayecto era largo y silencioso por una parte Anna se sentía un poco preocupada pues el era un desconocido. Yoh también tenia un aura especial algo que jamás había sentido, se sentía incomoda por el silencio de su acompañante hasta que escucho una melodía suave. Ese sonido la reconfortaba, mas que nada la hacia sentir segura.

-¿sabes por que me asalto?-le pregunto Anna a Yoh

Entonces este dejo de tocar su armónica y le respondió:

-A veces los hombre no saben lo que hacen, pues su desesperación por la avaricia lo hace cometer grandes locuras, también ahí que comprender que aquel hombre no pude ser malo pero tampoco bueno se limita comportarse como lo indica sus circunstancias. A veces en este mundo humano no hay compasión por nada...

-Hablas como una serpiente que conocí en el bosque- dijo Anna- pareciera que supieras mucho del los sufrimientos de los hombres...

Yoh se sonrojo.

-Yo solo conozco de los hombres -le contesto- lo malo, pero quien soy yo para juzgarlos, si debiéramos hablar de mal... yo mejor... olvídalo...

Ya casi llegaba al limite las calles, caminado por la acera. Anna no sabia como agradecerle a su amable guía, fue entonces que pensó en un regalo, una idea le llego al momento de mirarlo de nueva cuenta.

-¡Que me ves!-le reprocho al ver que le sonreía la jovencita, ella no le respondió, cerro los ojos y uso su divino don, quería que su buen amigo recordara algo de antaño, algún recuerdo de infinita felicidad, pero mas terrible fue su sorpresa al ver que Yoh pareciera no tener corazón, parecía uno de esos monstruos que describía los cuentos de hadas ¿Seria un monstruo acaso?.

-Ya casi llegamos- le indico Yoh, al ver a lo lejos la biblioteca.

Anna se encontraba completamente consternada pues nunca en su vida su don le había fallado, solo hoy. Solo hoy con este chico que parecía no tener corazón. Ya se encaminaba cerca de la biblioteca, Anna seguía consternada por lo que paso, pero en su corazón algo le decía que no era ella, ni su don.

Era Yoh...

-Bueno yo hasta aquí llego- dijo el chico de los audífonos- supongo que desde aquí podrás tomar tu propio rumbo, así que adiós...

-Adiós- dijo Anna.

Fue cuando Yoh tomo el camino contrario y siguió sin voltear atrás, Anna no podía dejarlo ir algo en su interior le decía _"__Tengo que descubrir que es el__"_

-¡Ten volveré a ver!- le grito ella. Yoh volteo a donde estaba ella.

-Si, Mañana si nuestros Destinos se Cruzan.

Anna al oír estas palabras, sintió una alegría que jamás había experimentado.

Yoh le sonrió y después se retiro al igual que el, pero en lo alto de la copula de la biblioteca, una figura halada observaba todo, sus alas eran totalmente oscura y dejaba caer hermosas plumas del mismo color a través del travieso viento, en el rostro del Rey de los Infiernos se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Hermano, hasta cuando afrontaras que tu no eres como estos humanos, esta escoria, no puedo creer que malgastes tu tiempo con estas personas que no sirve de nada, se pasa toda la vida en busca de un felicidad mundana y pasajera. Viven en un eterno sufrimiento que no tiene un fin. Quizás por eso es mas fácil morir y dejar de sufrir, bueno falta poco, diviértete en el mundo de los humanos hermanito, yo regresare a los abismos para traer al mundo el Pandemoniun, la ultima leyenda entre el Cielo y los Infiernos esta por comenzar como hace mil años.

**Continuara...**

**Notas del autor:**

Muchas gracias continuare la historia la cual tendrá unos giros, ahora contestar sus tan lindos Rewins.

**Zilia K: **Yo también amo la pareja Anna por Yoh (son tan lindos), espero contar con tu apoyo en le siguiente capitulo

Bueno me despido deseándoles una Feliz Navidad (ya que estamos en fiestas navideñas y ahí que hacer relajo ). Así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo intitulado: **"El sello de los Hermanos"** Así que adiosiiiiinnnn...


	4. Capitulo 4: El sello de los hermanos

!Que onda!Feliz Navidad¡Que **Santa Horo! **les cumpla todos sus deseos. Perdón por no actualizar a tiempo es que es epoca de fiestas y a uno se le olvida, el próximo viernes como siempre actualizare. Espero que les guste y gracias por el apoyo...

_**

* * *

**_

_**La sombra del Ángel**_

Por El Ultimo Rey Dragón

**

* * *

**

**Primera parte: La tierra **

**Capitulo 4: El Sello de los Hermanos**

_Canta ¡oh Musa Celestial!, honrarnos con tu presencia e invade el fino espacio con tu voz, cántanos Divina Musa de la próxima guerra santa entre los cielos y los infiernos. Háblanos del demonio con alas de fuego, aquel orgulloso como su padre, que con mano de hierro forjara un nuevo futuro para su reino. ¡oh Musa Mía! Canta sobre aquel bendito ángel que busca saber quien es aquel que no tiene corazón humano, háblanos sobré el demonio que odia a su Raza, su Creo y su Clan. _

En aquel pequeño departamento, su pequeña Hada guardia estaba indignada pues Anna, ángel del cielo, había sido robada y abandonada en las salidas de Nueva Gerik.

-Por todos los cielos el mundo no es un lugar seguro, ni para el ángel mas bello del cielo- decía la pequeña hada- te recuerdo que las personas, son crueles con lo que comprende, imagínate si supieran quien eres...

-Si, si lo sé Navi, lo mas seguro es que me lleven a un lugar donde me vigilarían día y noche, solo para comprender el misterio que encierra un ser como yo.

-Bueno ya, menos mal, que aun hay gente amable en este mundo.

-Si creo que si, tal vez el mundo no es un lugar tan frió como lo pintan los Tao.

-Bueno dime el nombre de tu amable salvador, ángel de los cielos.

-Se llama Yoh Asakura, es así como se hace llamar.

-Que nombre mas raro el de tu salvador, Asakura- se sorprendió Navi.

-Es un chico muy amable- sonrió ella - deseo verlo otra vez.

-Lo dudo mi querido ángel, un desconocido es un desconocido, hasta que no sabe otra cosa de el.

-¡Pero el no es ningún desconocido¡Yo sé su nombre!

-Pero aun así, sigue siendo un desconocido.

Anna desvió su mirada a la ventana que estaba entre abierta

Afuera, un frió turbio anunciaba la noche pasajera, en un viejo desván que servia de casa para un joven solitario que siempre llevaba consigo una armónica, el se encontraba viendo las nubes de turbio color desde la ventana. Entonces escucho un sonido que distrajo su atención, sus audífonos estaba en su cuello así que el sonido no era de ahí. Ese sonido asemejaba una voz, la voz provenía de las sombras que formaba las luces del cuarto de Yoh, su cuarto era gris sin vida con muebles viejos y polvosos, apenas iluminado por una lámpara, entre las sombras se vislumbraba una figura encapuchada, con una gran túnica de color blanca. La figura se acerco al joven demonio mientras se quitaba su capucha, Yoh al ver el rostro de aquel a quien llamaba Hermano mostró un gesto de disgusto:

-Hao.

-Hermanito ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- el contesto este con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-¿Que trae aquí al Gran Hao Rey de los Infiernos¿Que es lo que trae a mi casa al Demonio mas poderoso de los abismos?

-Tan apático como siempre, hermanito ¿acaso sigues odias ser demonio?-sonrió- ¡Ve! Tienes algo que no tienen los seres humanos deberes sentirte bendito por no ser como esa basura tan débil. Uno debe aceptar lo que es ¡Ya date cuenta de eso! La razón por la que estoy aquí, es para darte el mensaje, pronto la nueva Guerra Santa comenzara y yo como el hijo del Caído veré la ruina el reinado de los Cielos.

-Conozco la profecía y la leyenda la ultima guerra de las guerras, la batalla de los Mil Días.

-Si conoces la leyenda sabrás bien tu propósito en la tierra, no estas aquí para ir por ahí a leer libros, recuerda que eres hijo del Caído, somos hermanos de alma eso no lo olvides, no olvides el pacto.

-No estoy orgulloso- contesto Yoh un poco pesimista.

-Importa poco el orgullo en tu caso, en la casa de los tormentos siempre desde la creación a estado llena de orgullosos. Debes recordar bien el pacto que le hicimos a nuestro padre cuando murió, el siempre odio a los grandes espíritus ¿sabes? te deje venir al mundo de los humanos para que te dieras cuenta que es mejor ser lo que eres ahora a ser esta basura humana.

-Si lo sé- contesto Yoh.

-Tienes escasos días para disfrutar de este mundo humano y después volver conmigo a casa, para prepara todo para la guerra de los Mil Días, así la tierra humana vera el terror de los infiernos.

En el rostro de Yoh se mostraba desconcertado apenas llevaba unos cuantos días en la tierra y no podía demostrarle a Hao que los seres humanos son diferentes, a todo lo que le había enseñado en el infierno.

-Ten cuidado- le hablo su hermano sacándole de sus pensamientos- en los abismos se dice que un ángel de los cielos descendió a la tierra, los Ángeles son seres capazas de matarnos. Bueno Yoh te dejo disfruta del miserable mundo humano..Ja ja ja ja ja- reía Hao mientras desprecia en un tornado de fuego.

Yoh se sentó en su escritorio viejo y reflexiono un poco por las razones las cuales estaba en la tierra, de repente y sin pensarlo, a su mente le llego la imagen de aquella chica rubia que ayudo. El agito la cabeza para olvidar esa cara.

_-"¿__Que es lo que hago aquí?__"__- _volvió a meditar- "_Hao tiene razón tal vez los seres humanos... tal vez en el mundo ya no hay nada que salvar... y todo aquí... ya es el infierno¿por que hacerlo¿por qué demorar un poco mas?__"_- recordó esa cara otra vez y volvió agitar su cabeza una vez mas- _"¿__Que me pasa¿Por que pienso en ella? Debe ser algo que comí o no sé ya nadie tiene piedad de nada. Los hombres desprecia los dones del cielo y abrazan al infierno. Seria mejor volver a casa y tomar mi puesto como príncipe de los infiernos¿deseo verla otra vez?__"_

En la mañana, el astro rey despuntaba con gran belleza como siempre, en la misma calle Yoh, volvía salir corriendo de la tienda, con una gran bolsa. El tendero como siempre salía persiguiéndolo. Anna observaba desde su ventana la calle como intentado buscar algo interesante, fue cuando vio al joven de los audífonos corriendo hacia la intersección de su calle y la de la biblioteca.

Anna se sorprendió mucho por ver a Yoh, pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver quien lo perseguía.

-¡Hey policía!¡un ladrón!- decía el tendero quien perseguía Yoh.

Anna llena de curiosidad bajo rápidamente.

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunto Navi.

Anna no le respondió, tal vez por un instinto divino o algo superior Anna fue al viejo callejón.

Ahí estaba el chico de la armónica, pero ¿como podía estar el ahí?, si ella lo vio correr en dirección opuesta, Anna al ver como el joven de los audífonos la saludaba con una sonrisa decidió no preguntarle.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí?- susurro.

-Buenos días señorita-le saludo.

-Si... hola- le contesto ella.

Entonces de entre los basureros salieron unos pequeños gatos, tan simpáticos que Anna no se limito a cargarlos mientras estos le respondía con lamidas y ronroneos mientras ella los tomaba uno entre sus brazos y los abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Son lindisimos!- dijo ella con emoción

-Vamos coman rápido, así tendrá mayor oportunidad de sobrevivir y crecer grandes y fuertes-les repitió Yoh mientras les daba de comer.

-Perdona Yoh ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, señorita.

-¿por qué le robas al tendero?

-Si, le robo para ser justo- contesto el triste.

-Justo ¿por que?- pregunto Anna

-Si justicia, aquel hombre mato a la madre de estos gatitos solo por que odia a los gatos. No me parece justo matar algo por el único hecho de que te desagrade, yo estaba por aquí cuándo vi como ese hombre mato a esa gata como si fuera una rata y después de eso le hecho gasolina y la encendió. Mucha gente le felicito, no entiendo al ser humano es muy cruel solo por que los ellos no se pueden comunicar como nosotros, matarlos antes de tiempo por el bien humano es terrible, por eso yo le robo. Yo no tengo la necesidad de robar para comer, pero estos gatitos son muy jóvenes como para valerse por si solos, solo hago justicia. Hago responsable a ese hombre por sus actos.

Anna en todo momento observo a Yoh, la mirada del chico reflejaba tristeza tal vez, por esa razón, ella le regalo una de su mejor sonrisa, con mas alegría que la de costumbre, tanto que le sonrió, esto hizo que Yoh se sintiera raro de cierta forma pareciera que ella entendiera el significado de sus palabras, su mirada al ver esos felinos como la trataran como una bendición.

-En este mundo, ya no hay justicia, solo hay crueldad, y nadie se hace responsable meramente de lo que hace, y luego cuando les pasa algo quieren ser justos, eso diría que es una negación¿no crees Anna?...

-Tal vez Yoh-le contesto Anna- eres de buen corazón, sabes mucho del sufrimiento humano, no, no solo del humano sino también otro tipo, te puedo pedir un favor...

-¿Un favor?

-Si- sonrió Anna-deseo que me muestras este lugar, ósea esta ciudad, y que me expliques algunas cosas, se podría decir que soy nueva en este sitio.

-Tal vez yo no sea un buen guía para ti, a lo que me pregunto ¿por que yo?

-Solo guíame, se gentil conmigo, tienes buen corazón y encontrar eso en este mundo es muy raro.

-Yo no diría eso, quizás sea todo lo contrario.

-Pero aunque no lo digas, eres gentil y amable, eres el guía ideal.

Yoh no sabia que pensar, entonces le sonrió un poco tímido por la respuesta pero sabia que debía decir "si", y fue lo que hizo, aun sabiendo que estaba mal.

Hao, observaba todo desde las sombras batiendo unas impresionantes alas de fuego. Había algo que no le gustaba de aquella persona que estaba al lado de Yoh, también escondida cerca de ellos se encontraba Navi, ella estaba muy preocupada por Anna, pues esa actitud no era buena para ella tal vez esto traería problemas a futuro. Cuando Anna empezó a mostrar esa actitud, algo que Navi temía se podía hacer una realidad, era si su buen ángel podría enamorarse, esto le daba miedo. Alguna vez ella escucho de un ángel que se enamoro, y su amor jamás le fue correspondido, así que ese mismo sentimiento lo consumió y lo acabo por dentro y...

-"Murió de tristeza"- pensó.

Le rompió su alma poco a poco, tan rápido y tan lento. Sabia que los Ángeles podrían volverse humanos pero ese era un secreto que guardaba celosamente ella.

-Tal vez ese chico pueda traerle problemas Anna- pensó Navi.

-Falta poco para la guerra de las guerras -pensó el imponte rey de los infiernos- hermanito, uno tiene que aceptarse por lo que se es, uno no se puede evadir a si mismo todo el tiempo. Pero a pesar de lo que pase el tiempo es corto, padre me pregunto ¿cómo terminara todo esto?-

**To be continue..**

**Notas de autor:**

Aquí esta con ustedes el Rey dragon, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de la saga de la sombra, debo decir que ya falta poco para la tan esperada guerra entre los infiernos y los cielos. Bueno pasemos contestar su rewins...

**StArFiRe-YuMi:** Gracias por tu Rewin y no te desanimes solo por que no te contesta da tiempo, la paciencia es una virtud. Una que hay que saber manejar. Así que levanta ese animo .

**aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy...:** Gracias pero aun me falta mucho para mejorar como escritor, ji ji ji. a partir de ahora saldrá mas Hao.

**Zilia K:** Gracias por las porras, y este capitulo también (estoy seguro) que te dejo con mas intrigas, solote advierto que falta poco para la guerra de los mil años...

**Akari Asakura:** ke crees!... ya actualice, a partir de ahora las cosas se ponen un poco perras, gracias. Sinceramente no sé como sea mi estilo. pero creo que tengo influencia de los escritores que leo (bueno si lees la divina de Dante y el Paraíso Perdido de Milton te puedes dar una Idea).

Bueno me despido deseándoles una Feliz navidad (otra vez O.OU) y que **Santa Horo** les cumpla todos sus deseos (o.o yo le pedí una Sango). Bueno nos vemos cuídese...


	5. Capitulo 5: Maboroshi, La ilusión de mue

Hola ¿como están? aquí esta la actualización de la Sombra del Ángel, me disculpo por no haberlo subido cuando dije, espero que inicien su Año nuevo con buenos vientos, y que Santa Horo les haya traído sus regalos de navidad (TT maldito no me trajo **mi Sango**)(Horo vestido de santa: no hubo galleteas, ni carta de agradecimiento ni nada de nada así por que te la tendría que dar :P) pero bueno espero que los tres Reyes Shamanes me la traigan (me refiero a Ren en su caballo, Chocolove en su elefante y Lizert en su camello O.OU) (Ren, Chocolove y Lizert: NO HAREMOS EL RIDULO AL INICIAR EL AÑO NUEVO!) (OK . me olvido de mi **Sango**). Bueno espero que les guste...

* * *

_**La sombra del Ángel**_

Por El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

**Primera parte: La tierra **

**Capitulo 5: Maboroshi, La Ilusión de Muerte **

* * *

_Canta ¡oh Musa Celestial! Canta sobre el destino que es único y nadie puede evadirlo¡Canta mi Amada Musa del tormento de ver lo que sucederá y saber que no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar lo inevitable! Invade el espacio con el bolero del moboroshi, de la ilusión hecha destino la cual sello al orgullo del emperador con los cerezos. ¡Musa mía! pronto la nueva guerra cantaras, en vez de sonrisas en llanto arderán, la guerra santa vendrá como el moboroshi, ilusión de un futuro que nadie, ni siquiera el príncipe de los infiernos lograr detener._

_Destino que ni el ángel mas hermoso puede evitar... _

Anna, ángel del los cielos había acordado verse con Yoh, un joven nada común ni corriente para los ciudadanos de Nueva Gerik, habían acordado verse en la vieja estación del metro que estaba abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo. Anna había escogido el lugar, ya que ella como ángel del cielo conocía poco de lo que realmente pasa en ese mundo tan vació. Ella jamás conoció la desigualdad, ni la envidia, conocía el enojo pues era su don la nostalgia.

El astro solar caminaba cerca de su fin cuando Anna fue la primera en llegar al lugar acordado, eran temprano y a lo lejos pudo divisar al joven de los audífonos, tan sonriente pero melancólico a la vez, caminar a paso lento y rítmico hacia ella. Las luces de las mañanas hacia que las sombras se engrandecían en las paredes:

-Buenos días- pronuncio la joven rubia con alegría.

-Buenos días- le respondió Yoh- ¿se puede saber para que fui llamado¿para que quieres que yo sea tu guía? Creo que mas guía necesitas un juez si lo que quieres es conocer el mundo.

-Yoh pareciera que te molesto- dijo Anna algo preocupada

-No- contesto el joven de los audífonos al ver la cara de angustia de su joven amiga- No, no eres tu, solo es un problema de familia, tal vez por eso vengo así.

Anna le sonrió, y fue cuando ella le comento su propósito, el cual era...

_**4 horas mas tarde...**_

En la noche, lejos de los suburbios se escuchaba una música estrepitosa, tanto era el escándalo que a un muerto bien podría levantar, pues una fiesta iba empezar. La multitud de jóvenes pasaban con saludos y risas, entre el bullicio de la fiesta Anna y Yoh estaban. Yoh como costumbre con un semblante frió y hartado, pues el odiaba este tipo de fiestas mientras Anna con un destello en los ojos veía las luces, los invitados y un sin fin de personajes que bebían una tras otra copa de licor o una buena cerveza al tiempo el castaño y la rubia se encontraba en una esquina como apartados del mundo.

_-"¿Cómo puedo estar aquí?_- pensaba Yoh observando su alrededor como lo hace un animal al medir el terreno contra un enemigo para al final suspirar _-"estos lugares son raros, esto es de humanos" _- miro a Anna- _"solo por que ella me lo pidió estoy aquí ¿nunca habrá ido una fiesta?"_

Fue cuando un joven de cabellos rubio se acercó a Anna, en sus mano traía un vaso lleno algún extraño licor. Anna apenas se dio cuenta cuando el joven puso frente de ella mientras con una sonrisita en el rostro, le ofreció un poco de bebida. Ella observo a su guía con una sonrisa mientras el con un gesto le dijo que no. Fue cuando aquel joven se retiro y su guía le susurro.

-No es bueno lo que hacen.

-¿Por que mi buen guía?

-Muchos de los jóvenes que ves en fiestas como estas, evade sus problemas creyendo alcoholizándose podrán hallar el olvido a su sufrimiento pero después de pasar por un despreciable estado sus problemas ahí siguen, los humanos no puede borrar el sufrimiento. Una vez leí que un libro que: "_**La vida es sufrimiento; la causa de este sufrimiento proviene de que el hombre desconoce la naturaleza de la realidad **__**"**_

-Pero no crees que en donde hay sufrimiento puede haber la esperanza que exista la felicidad-reflexionó su amiga- tal vez las personas que están en esta fiesta no puede recordar aquellos momentos que los hicieron felices. Tal vez la vida sea sufrimiento pero no siempre es así, pues donde hay sufrimiento siempre hay alegría y viceversa, en eso radica la esperanza y la nostalgia de estas personas.

-Tu querías venir, yo no, eso se lo recuerdo señorita.

-Yoh eres siempre tan amargado¿por que no bailamos?- le propuso.

-Bailar, eso es de humanos.

-Si y tu lo eres.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello- refunfuño.

Anna decidida a baliar, tomo de las manos al joven de los audífonos y lo arrastro al baile, Yoh torpemente tocaba Anna pues el no sabia bailar. Anna le sonreía, a lo cual Yoh parecía que se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, la música se volvió suave y se convertía poco a poco en un baile lento, muy lento.

-¿No sabes bailar?- le pregunto la rubia.

-No- contesto casi como sino le diera importancia -pero tu...

-Sé bailar, no te preocupes yo te enseñare- sonrió.

Entonces Anna tomo la iniciativa y lentamente llevo a Yoh, bailaron con al compás de la música. Anna apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh, la música era lenta y suave. Yoh jamás en su vida se había sentido así, tal vez Anna había movido algo en su cabeza pero que era. Sentía que la gente a su alrededor no existía, y que solo eran el y ella bailando al compás de la música. Tal vez por primera vez en su vida se sentía así, tan feliz, si sin duda era felicidad, lo que sentía ¿por que¿por que estaba ahí¿por Anna? Estas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Yoh mientras baila lo que parecía un bolero, un bolero con un ritmo lento y siniestro.

-Estas sonriendo Yoh- le observo Anna- es al primera vez que te veo sonreír.

Yoh no sabia como responder, Anna lo abrazo mas fuerte. ¿Que era eso?

-"Así que esto es un abrazo"- pensó Yoh.

-Dime la verdad, Yoh.

-¿Que verdad Anna?

-¿Si me amas?- hizo una pausa muy larga- por que, por que yo te amo, mi maestro me advirtió que no me enamora, y le desobedecido, por eso ¿me amas?, yo nunca he sentido ese sentimiento tan, tan vació, tan triste, aunque yo tenga el don, nunca he sentido, lo que he sentido hasta ahora. no sé que es, para que sirve mi don si jamás lo he sentido.

-No hables así Anna, yo también nunca lo he sentido, nunca, tu eres mas afortunada que yo.

Anna rió tímidamente, y volvió todo a quedar en silencio. La músico seguía, Yoh no sabia que responder, sentía algo ¿pero que? ningún demonio sentía amor, era tonto suponer que lo podía sentir pero ¿que sentía? Si no era amor ¿que era?

"_¡Los demonios no se enamora!" _recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor.

Dirigió su mirada a la muchedumbre y alcanzó a divisar al Rey de los infiernos encapuchado con una larga túnica roja, primogénito del Caído entre aquel mundo de gente y ellos. Sacudió su cabeza levemente y Hao ocultando su rostro en la capucha seguía ahí, de pronto se acerco lentamente a Anna y a el, fue cuando detrás de su hermano se desplegaron dos grandes alas de murciélago, Yoh no podía moverse por mas que lo intentaba sentía que el tiempo se había detenido.

El demonio levanto a la joven del cuello, pero aquella joven ahora tenia alas de fino color blanco, Anna intento luchar para salir de las garras del rey de los infiernos pero todo esfuerzo era inútil entras mas se esforzaba mas se ahogaba, sus finas plumas blancas se desprendían y caían alrededor de quien estaba bailando. Yoh observaba el rostro de su hermano pero aquel rostro estaba llorando la capucha que cubría el largo cabello de su hermano cayo y al que veía no era Hao ¡Era el mismo! El pequeño ángel rubio cayo al suelo y su "otro yo" la tomo entre sus brazos y lloro, Yoh estaba desconcertado, devastado entonces todo se torno oscuro y solo veía a la escena alejarse, y ante el sobre el imponente trono de los infiernos se encontraba el rey demonio de alas de fuego, el soberano de los infiernos, el verdadero Hao.

-No te das cuenta esto es un sueño, los sueños son el limite entre los deseos y la realidad, entre el futuro y el pasado, entre el infierno y el cielo, el mundo solo es una treta para los tontos. Maboroshi, es la ilusión del futuro personal querido hermano y no he conocido a nadie que pudiera evitar el futuro visto a través del Moboroshi- dijo Hao.

¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!!

Yoh abrió los ojos de golpe, despertó agitado en el rincón mas oscuro de la habitación en un sillón viejo y rojo se encontraba sentado el arrogante Hao admirando por una ventana el amanecer, fue cuando vio a Yoh agitado.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- pregunto.

-No- contesto Yoh - no solo...

-Solo fue un mal sueño, hermano a veces los sueños pueden ser premoniciones...

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Por que yo tuve un sueño el cual era la caída del cielo, que el imponente ejercito de los abismos levantaran las estandartes del rey de los infiernos y gritaran "Vexilla Regis Prodeunt Inferni" (que vayan por delante los estandartes del rey de los infiernos)-

-¿Los siete comandantes están reuniendo al ejercito?

-Los siete señores de la guerra, los comandantes del ejercito de los abismos. Demonios orgullosos y soberbios que resguardan el infierno, ellos están ahora juntando a nuestro incontenible ejercito, hermanito debes recordar que tu como príncipe de los infiernos guiaras a nuestro reino a la guerra y la ganaras.

-La guerra nunca ha llevado a nada bueno- dijo pesimistamente.

-No te espantes hermanito, la vida de un humano, de un demonio y por que no hasta la de un ángel es una guerra constante por la supervivencia, eso siempre me lo dejo muy marcado nuestro padre. Debemos estar listos para lo que nos depara el destino.

-¿Destino¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de aquello que será inevitable, nuestro destino hermanito, como hijos de aquel que se revelo en contra de los grandes espíritus. El Destino ha dictado que se inicie la guerra de los mil días. Disfruta el mundo humano que cuando el ejercito de los siete este reunido. El mundo al que tu pones tanto empeño en creer será arrasado por tu propia mano- entonces en su mano sostuvo una llamarada de fuego- ¿por que no eres como el fuego hermanito¿por que no eres rápido y fatal como el fuego?

El joven demonio no soporto mas a su arrogante hermano y desapareció en una llamarada de fuego dejando solo a el soberbio Rey de los infiernos, quien seguía vigilando al astro sol llegar y como el centurión observo hacia la calle solitaria donde Yoh caminaba hacia el metro.

-Que decepción Hermanito, que decepción- pronuncio Hao quien cerro de golpe llamarada de fuego en su mamo.

Yoh caminaba con tristeza, en pocas horas el se vería con Anna en la estación del metro. Yoh estaba a pocos metros de la estación pudo observar a la joven rubia esperándolo parecía que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Entonces Anna lo vio y se acercó a el, le sonrió como siempre, Yoh le devolvió una sonrisa melancólica a Anna y recordó:

_-Dime la verdad, Yoh._

_-¿Que verdad Anna?_

_-Si ¿me amas?._

Las imágenes de sus sueños venia una y otra vez, la sonrisa de Anna, esa canción, esa melodía. Tan llena, tan vacía y tan alegre a la vez , tal vez en aquel momento Yoh le hubiera abrazado, pero algo lo detenía su secreto.

"¿Le amo de verdad?" pensó "pero ¿como alguien como ella puede amar algo como yo?¿como...?". fue cuando exhaló un largo suspiro.

Mientras los dos caminaban por la calle, todo estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Yoh, a Anna le preocupaba el semblante de preocupación de su amigo, Navi le había dicho una noche antes, que la presencia de Yoh era diferente. Pero la pequeña hada no sabia como la presencia del joven de los audífonos parecía imponente además de que le mencionó que sentía al alrededor del chico la presencia de un gran demonio, fiera y candente como si fuera fuego. Una presencia grande y poderosa pero a la vez maligna, Anna firmemente no creía que Yoh fuera malo. Al contrario le creía una gran persona.

-Ya casi- repuso Anna- te debo contar que encontré un lugar hermoso pero no comprendo para que esta aquí, siempre esta vació y solitario no lo entiendo, para que la gente hace lugares que nunca va visitar, es difícil de comprender, debes de verlo Yoh, no lo comprendo.

-Si- dijo Yoh.

-Te noto triste ¿que te pasa?

-Nada, nada Anna.

-Sabes las personas puede ser crueles- dijo Anna.

Yoh la vio a los ojos y después desvió su mirada para ver lo que estaba en frente de ellos, una gran y hermosa iglesia de términos barrocos. Al parecer muy vieja, tan vieja que quizá por eso estaba abandonada. Parecía un convento o un claustro, Anna corrió hacia aquel edificio y vio su enorme tamaño, su grandeza, Yoh la veía con una sonrisa:

-Nunca antes te había visto sonreír Yoh- le comento ella.

El se acercó hasta ella pero seguía sus pensamientos en aquel extraño sueño, aquel mensaje, uno que no podía descifrar ¿Que era ese sueño¿Que era ese sueño?. Con esas dudas en el mente alcanzo a Anna quien ya había entrando en la vieja iglesia.

-¿Por que me trajiste hasta aquí? Hasta esta vieja iglesia.

-Yoh deseo que me expliques por que los hombres hacen este tipo de construcciones, son rusticas y antiguas no son hermosas como los templos, mas bien son un tanto oscuras...

-Bien Anna, este lugar quizás fue un convento, al parecer esta abandonado, es normal que las personas cuando no ven un uso a una construcción la abandone. Además se puede sentir muy vació entremos- dijo mientras le seguía adentro del antiguo edificio.

-¡¡¡Que hermosos decorados!!!- exclamo ella al observar aun lo que fue una iglesia, después dirigió su mirada al castaño- ¿No te parece hermoso? contéstame Yoh ¿Qué significado tiene este lugar? No lo comprendo ¿Por que las personas se privan de la hermosura de esta lugar¿Ya no les gusta? Es tan silencioso, si guardamos silencio y ponemos un poquito de atención podremos escuchar lo ecos del pasado¿comprendes Yoh¿Dime para que esta este lugar?

-Anna en este lugar las personas buscan un milagro.

-¿Milagro¿Qué es un milagro?

-No lo sé bien Anna. Las personas dicen que es un hecho inexplicable que suceden en ocasiones desperadas, las personas recurre a esto cuando ya no les queda nada.

-Así que este lugar es donde se hace los milagros, creía que lo milagros se hacían en le cielo y que solo las personas que son puras de corazón los puede tener pues lo pide sin egoísmo.

-Los milagros no se hacen aquí ni en ninguna parte Anna, uno los hace.

-Yoh conoces poco de los cielos- le contesto Anna sonriendo - las personas necesitan sueños y milagros de ahí viene las verdades del mundo, con eso pueden encontrar esperanza de la felicidad en este mundo lleno de dolor y pena, pueden tener esa oportunidad en medio del sufrimiento.

-Es un hermoso lugar Anna ¿solo me trajiste aquí para eso?

-Creo que si- se dirigieron a la salida- por favor sígueme, deseo escuchar tu armónica me llena de alegría oír tu música. Me recuerda la música de los ángeles, es tan dulce y ligero el sonido de tu armónica.

Yoh e Anna caminaron hasta un gran árbol, Anna se sentó al pie de este, Yoh parado, se apoyo en el árbol y puso sus labios en la armónica, la música que provenía de aquel instrumento era suave y parecía aquella melodía que tuvo en su sueño, aquella melodía que bailo con Anna, esa melodía la tenia muy grabada, Anna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por la melodía. Entonces y sin espéraselo Yoh, Anna apoyo su cabeza sobre sus piernas. El se sintió como en aquel sueño:

_Cuando dejamos de soñar para vivir._

_Cuando soñamos para vivir. _

_Es necesario este sueño._

_Si mi sueño no fuera el correcto _

_¿Cual seria entonces?_

_¿Cuan importante es el sueño? _

_Para todos. _

_Para Anna, para Yoh._

_¿Será cierto? _

_¿Será una premonición? _

_¿Será que es extraño? _

_El recuerdo del ángel caído_

_Cuando el infierno se volvió su casa_

_Solo Hao _

_Solo El Rey _

_Sabe lo que es Yoh_

_Amar¿que es el amor?_

_¿Será la siguiente pregunta de Anna? _

_Yoh lo sabrá _

_o peor_

_Le temerá _

_Cuando el sueño de Yoh_

_Se hizo realidad_

_Cuando dejamos de vivir para soñar_

_Cuando la vida se vuele un sueño _

Anna escuchaba a la melodiosa música de Yoh, tan suave y dulce era aquel sonido de la armónica. Ella cerraba los ojos. Yoh la observaba se sentía en su sueño, se sentía confundido.

-Deseo bailar, Yoh- dijo ella y Yoh seguía tocando su armónica- deseo bailar contigo, deseo que me enseñes a bailar por que yo no sé baliar, deseo bailar tu melodía Yoh.

Yoh no comprendía la profundidad de esa palabras, se limitaba a seguir aquella melodía de su sueño, Anna callo en profundo sueño y siguió deleitándose con la música de aquel chico que sin saberlo le aguardaba el peor de los destinos.

_Cuando dejamos de soñar para vivir _

_Si el sueño es la vida _

_¿Para que soñar? _

_Si la vida _

_Es el sueño por excelencia _

_Tan lleno y tan vació que es difícil no ser _

_Y ser a la vez_

_¿Por que no pedimos milagros? _

_Por que los milagro son mas simples _

_Que la vida misma_

_¿Qué tan simples? _

_Es mi pregunta_

_Cuando dejamos de vivir para soñar_

_Si el sueño esta aquí_

_Como un rosal_

_Como un Sol y Luna_

_Mas distintos aun_

_¿cuan distintos son?_

En al noche el lo alto de un edificio Yoh veía las hermosas estrellas, las veía como si nunca las hubiera contemplado. Ahora sabia que era lo que sentía que era lo que lo conmovía.

-Que decepción Yoh, que decepción- pensó Hao al espiarlo - te espera uno de los destinos mas horribles que a un demonio, ángel o humano le pudieran esperar, probablemente tu sufrimiento solo se prolongara.

**To be continué...**

**Notas de autor:**

Aquí esta con ustedes el Rey dragón primo no legitimo del Mago Clow, en el próximo capitulo empezará el tormentoso camino hacia los infiernos ¿Anna lograra encontrar al príncipe de los demonios¿cuándo iniciara la guerra entre los infiernos y los cielo? Y ahora contesto sus siempre lindos y críticos Rewins

**Zilia K: **Hola gracias por tu Rewin y por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este capitulo (un poquitin violento) ya falta poquito para que se ponga mejor (jijiji), creo que los siguientes capítulos serán los mas dramaticas.

Akari Asakura: Hola de nuevo gracias por las porras, nunca he leído a Edgar Allan Poe pero pronto (cuando tenga dinero) comprare su celebre libro: "Historias extraodianarias" continuare con esta historia y ya falta poquito para llegar a la parte mas dramática de este fic..

Bueno me despido deseándoles un Feliz Año (otra vez OOU) y que los tres Reyes Shamanes les cumpla todos sus deseos (o.o yo volveré a pedir una Sango). Bien que se la pasen bonito...


	6. Capitulo 6: separaciones fortuitas

_**

* * *

**___

_**La sombra del Ángel**_

Por El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

**Primera parte: La tierra **

**Capitulo 6**

**Separaciones Fortuitas **

* * *

_¡Canta, Oh musa Celestial! Invade el infinito espacio con tu voz de diosa, canta musa mía sobre el ángel de cabellos dorados que viajara a lo mas profundo del Reino del ángel caído, al Reino de aquel con alas de fuego. ¡Canta musa mía! sobre su triste búsqueda en aquel reino de infortunios, la búsqueda del príncipe de los infiernos quien se dice que llevara a la gloria al ejercito de los siete señores de la guerra sobre el de los cielos._

-Aun no se han cumplido los días pactados pero he aquí tu glorioso regreso al reino de los cielos, Anna, el ángel mas pequeño de la casa de la buena aventuraza, venir aquí y contarme sobre la nueva buena que traes contigo, yo vuestro maestro Silver deseo saber sobre lo que viste en el mundo del hombre, a quien yo también he visto, mi niña por que no dices nada, acaso la alegría de regresar a casa no te reconforta. Acaso tu don no fue bien visto por los ojos humanos. Mi niña la mas pequeña de todas que pasa, tu silencio...

-La guerra se acerca mi señor, en poco tiempo la guerra de los mil días dará inicio- dijo una pequeña hada quien estaba detrás de Anna y salio repentinamente- El hijo del caído reta a los cielo como su soberbio padre, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas la guerra inevitable comenzara ahí que esparce la triste nueva en todos los lugares del cielo¡¡La guerra viene!!¡¡La guerra viene¡¡La triste guerra viene!! Aquella que no puede solucionar nada y que solo llanto y miseria nos trae. Debemos alistar nuestras tropas, que la ultima leyenda entre los cielos y los infiernos ha de comenzar...

-Yo...- dijo Anna muy quedamente mientras abrazaba a su pecho una armónica- Yo debo ir a la casa de los tormentos, al lugar donde el esta, al infierno, no deseo perder...

Un silencio recorrió el templo de los cielos, un silencio tan hondo y profundo...

_¡Canta musa mía! Canta un día antes de este suceso, canta la sobre el triste destino que caería sobre ella, Canta una trágica canción de amor sobre aquel día en que se separaron, el príncipe de los infiernos y el bendito ángel de los cielos. Canta..._

El astro rey dio la buena nueva, su triunfo ante la divina luna. En una de las tantas azoteas de aquella ciudad se encontraba un joven castaño quien observaba el levantar del sol, pareciera un gato negro pues como uno tomaba el calor del sol, haciendo que sus miembros se manteniera calientes. Había meditado mucho toda la noche, hoy era el día en que regresaría a "casa" y quería disfrutar al máximo cada momento.

"Los gatos" recordó de repente, con gran agilidad sobre humana bajo del edifico. No había pensado que haría con ellos, debería encontrarle un lugar apropiado. Pensó que aquella rubia podría encargarse de ellos o quizás podría encontrarles a alguien que se haría cargo de ellos, esa rubia, antes había conocido humanos, pero ninguno como ella que se maravillara con el triste mundo humano que tanto aborreciera su hermano. El tiempo fluía como un rió sin detenerse ante nada.

Los pensamientos sobre este mundo, le hicieron llegar hasta aquel callejón el cual era el refugio para aquellos animalitos del cruel mundo. El callejón parecía vació, el joven de los audífonos al entrar empezó a escuchar el sonido de maullidos, los cuales aprecia de alegría. Los pequeños gatos ronronearon al redero del castaño, el chico solo les sonreía y lo mimaba con caricias sobre sus cabecitas.

-No se preocupen- les susurro muy bajito- ya verán que todo estará bien, quizás la chica rubia pueda encontrarles un buen hogar.

-Con que también hablas con gatos mi buen guía- pronuncio una voz femenina detrás de el.

-Buenos días señorita- le saludo- que bueno que le encuentro, es como parte del destino este encuentro, le pido que cuide a estos gatitos o al menos que les encuentre un buen dueño para cada uno. No me gustaría que ellos cayeran en malas casa, a veces las personas pueden ser muy crueles con los animales. Creo que si se lo encargo a usted podría encontrarle un lugar propicio.

-Podríamos hacerlo juntos, seria mas fácil Yoh- sonrió.

-Eso no es posible- sonrió el joven castaño melancólicamente.

-¿Por que?- pregunta Anna abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Por que no lo es, este día debo dejar esta cuidad, sinceramente no me gustaría irme, creo que aun hay muchas cosa que puedo aprender en este lugar y de estas personas, aunque sean cosas malas o tristes. Pero quizás uno también puede entender lo que sucede desde distintos puntos de vista- dirigió su mirada hacia la calle- creo que hay muchas cosas por las cuales el mundo humano vale, pero los contras son demasiados como para que siga vivo.

-Aunque haya cosas tristes eso pasa, y luego cada quien puede ver hacia el futuro. No solo aprendiendo de los momentos tristes sino también de los alegres.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no evita que el hombre solamente busque en vano la alegría y amor entre el sufrimiento, esa es su condena.

-Por como hablas parece que te vas a lugar muy lejano y oscuro, como si fuera en vano buscar la alegría a donde vas.

-Se podría decir que si, parto este día antes que rey de los cielo vuelva a triunfar ante la luna.

-Decir adiós es triste, en cualquier tipo de situación es triste, ya que uno no tiene la seguridad de saber que es lo que pasara. Pero quizás como tu lo dijiste en este lugar "Si nuestros Destinos se Cruzan" deseo creer que así será. Que nuestros caminos por muy lejanos que estén puedan cruzarse- sonrió.

Sin decir muchas palabras, ya que ellas son fuente de todo malentendido, había quedado de verse en el cementerio cuando el ocaso cayera. El cementerio de Nueva Gerik es uno de los mas amplios que puedan existir. Es difícil entender para que sirve uno, en especial para una ángel con un don tan extraño, Anna caminaba a paso lento pero rítmico, hoy deseaba saber por fin que era su amigo. "¿Podría ser un monstruo?" pensó pues en el no podía servir su bendito don. Aunque también sentía algo extraño al pensar en la partida de su buen amigo, pareciera un vació, algo que no se podía llenar. Quizás las noticias son formas tristes de conocer la realidad. Con tantos pensamientos en mente, y quizás por jugadas del cruel destino; de pronto, ella se estrelló con alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-¡Ah!- decía con algo de malestar en "sus partes traseras"

El desconocido de larga cabellera sin pesarlo dos veces se paro y le extendió gentilmente su mano a Anna.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita ¿le ayudo?- hablo gentilmente.

Al alzar la vista, un enorme rubor se formo en sus mejillas, la persona que estaba en frente extendiéndole la mano parecía ser su gran amigo, era su rostro sin duda, era el pero parecía un rostro frió, quizás por aquella confusión, de forma tímido y femenina tomo la mano de aquella persona.

– No, la culpa es mía, Yoh-dijo.

-Perdón señorita pero yo no me llamo Yoh- dijo el extraño de larga cabellera, ella confirmo esto al verlo. Quizás si ese joven no tuviera ese cabello tan largo podría ser un copia perfecta de su buen guía, de cierta manera. Ese hecho hizo que algo dentro de su interior se moviera.

-Disculpe es que su rostro se parece mucho al de un buen amigo mío, si no tuviera el cabello largo se parecería mucho a el.

-Las apariencias engañan a todo ser- sonrió el extraño de larga cabellera cínicamente- aunque uno intente ocultar sus apariencias jamás podrá ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, no importa la forma del recipiente si lo de adentro sigue siendo igual. Uno depende de las apariencias para interactuar con los demás.

-No le entiendo señor- lo observo.

-Olvídelo pequeña, no piense en la luna mientras camine o se podría tropezar- pronuncio el extraño quien paso al lado de ella susurrándole: "_Pequeño ángel esparce la nueva buena al llegar a la casa de la buena aventuraza, la guerra de las guerras dará inicio, el gran Hao reindicara el camino que su padre trazo, que ni las divinas estrellas del infinito cielo podrán evitar lo que sucederá_"

Las palabras fueron tan rápidas como frías. Un temor la invadió por dentro, de repente varias imágenes asaltaron su mente: ella frente a una gran puerta, Yoh y ella bailando, fuego, grandes barcos, un anciano en una gran balsa, un extraño perro de tres de cabezas quien le ladra, unas largas y finas alas negras, el individuo que vio hace un momento sentado en un imponente trono en la oscuridad, su paliacate rojo sostenido por una mano, una armónica siendo tomada del suelo frió, la sonrisa de aquel tipo, uno ojos tristes en la oscuridad, plumas blancas, plumas negras y una gota de sangre caer.

Al intentar localizar al chico donde supuestamente debería estar no había nadie, el viento soplo suavemente despeinándola, no le agradaban para nada aquellas imágenes, pero por alguna extraña razón siguió su camino derecha sin detenerse. Llego hasta su pequeño departamento. Navi al parecer no estaba, busco rápidamente aquel paliacate rojo, hasta que lo encontró la caja donde estaba este peculiar objeto frente un largo y fino espejo.

-"Quizás Navi lo acomodo ahí uno nunca sabe"- pensó.

Se observo al espejo. Fue cuando dio un largo suspiro y pensó en los pequeños gatos del callejón haría lo imposible para encontrarles un lugar idóneo para ellos. Pero de nuevo aquellas imagines la estremecieron.

-Alas negras- dijo mientras apretaba el pedazo de tela rojo.

En la punta de un fino edificio lleno de cristales, el castaño se encontraba observando el atardecer. Poco comprendía el motivo de su melancolía, desde que había subido al mundo humano, no tenia mas distracción que observar con dulzura casi infantil, su ultima puesta de sol.

-Cuando uno esta muy triste son agradables las puestas del sol- pensó.

Los tonos rojizos de la tarde le indicaban que pronto se debería despedir de esa niña rubia. De un salto bajo el edificio. Y camino algunas cuadras a paso seguro, el observaba el maravilloso atardecer mientras la muchedumbre corría incitados por el reloj y diciendo: "Maldita sea ya es tarde" o "No tengo tiempo".

Demasiado preocupados como para ver un atardecer. Tal vez solo era el quien se maravillaba con los tonos rojizos del solo, los hombres ya no tiene tiempo para conocer bien algo, demasiado apurados y torpes para comprender la belleza de un sol apagándose. Con estos pensamientos en mente, el joven castaño logro llegar hasta la entrada de cementerio. Observo las grises y frías lapidas, algunas derrumbadas y destruidas otras imponentes y magnificas.

El negocio de la muerte era tanto para demonios como ángeles, quizás uno de esos tantos difuntos era un desdichado huésped del reino de su hermano o quizás estaba en aquel lugar que ninguno de su especie había visto desde aquella guerra. Probablemente vería ese reino, en ruinas y fuego pero lo vería. Yoh saco su armónica y recargo su espalda sobre la entrada del cementerio, se dispuso a tocar para matar tiempo. Al sobre poner mas de su peso contra la puerta, esta se abrió haciendo que le joven de los audífonos perdiera el equilibrio, una vela se encendió mostrándole un camino en medio del campo santo. La noche ya había avanzado, comprendió la señal, el plazo había terminado y dejando caer su armónica entro dentro de aquel lugar de soledades.

Por cada paso de daba las velas se encendía una a una mostrándole un camino muy bien definido, siguió el camino marcado por las flamas. Las magnificas velas le llevaron hasta una gran estatua en medio de una pequeña glorieta. La magnifica estatua, la cual ya era carcomida por la hiedra y las plantas, representaba a un joven quien se encontraba hincado sosteniendo una majestuosa e imponte espada con símbolos muy extraños, de su espalda sobre sobresalían dos gigantescas alas, las primeras parecían ser las de una ave, y las otras parecían ser las de un murciélago y en la parte de abajo había algo escrito: Kamui1.

-No hay razón para buscar el sufrimientos, pero si este llega y trata de mantenerse en la vida, no hay que temerle es mejor mirarlo a la cara y con la frente bien levantada- dijo una voz quien salía detrás de la estatua.

-Hao.

La figura empezó a tomar forma frente a luz de todas las velas que iluminaba la estatua, su túnica era larga y blanca, sonería cínicamente mientras su hermano le observaba

-Hermanito ¿Listo para regresar a casa?

Anna corría sosteniendo con fuerza aquel pedazo de tela rojo, ya era muy tarde. Le había costado trabajo encontrar a las personas indicadas para cuidar esos gatitos, por seguro su amigo se pondría feliz al enterarse de esto también quería darle ese pedazo de tela, quizás su don no tuvieran ningún efecto en el, no podría ser un monstruo. Alguna vez escucho que un objeto podría significar algún tipo de recuerdo para alguien ya que trasmitía de cierta manera aquel recuerdo, bueno o malo lo trasmitía. Quizás si el tenia aquel objeto tan preciado para ella, el podría tener un buen recuerdo, quizás una esperanza de sonreír y dejar ese semblante melancólico que siempre se traía. Anna con estos pensamientos en la mente sin darse cuenta llego hasta la entrada del campo santo, observo por todas partes sin hallar rastros de su amigo. Quizás se fue si despedirse, no el no seria tan descortés.

-"Quizás llegaría tarde"- pensó.

Se recargo un poco en una de las columnas de la entrada, se escucho una campanada, sonora y profunda pero a la vez lejana. Algo en el suelo llamo su atención, era un objeto plateado y brillante, lo observo con cuidado, era la armónica del chico de los audífonos. La puertas del cementerio estaban delicadamente abiertas, como invitándola a pasar, cruzo el umbral decidida a encontrar al dueño de la armónica, varias velas se prendieron repentinamente sobre las tumbas y poco a poco le indicaban el lugar que debía seguir.

La eterna noche había caído si que se diera cuenta, era quizás el firme propósito de entregarle aquel objeto a su amigo por lo cual no se rendía en seguir adelante. Camino siguiendo las velas hasta llegar a una pequeña glorieta donde se divisaba aquella exquisita estatua alada. Anna observo fascinada las alas de aquella estatua, era tan raras para ella.

Las primeras eran finas y bellas como las de su querido maestro o por que no como la de ella misma, pero las segundas parecían negras y membranazas, nunca en su vida había visto alas así.

-¿Qué tipo de alas son esas?- se pregunto fascinada.

-Son alas de demonio- dijo una voz al momento que un tremendo viento azoto, apagando las velas y haciendo que Anna en un descuido soltara su paliacate rojo y volara en el cielo nocturno atravesando la infinita luna plateada.

El paliacate voló por los cielos y repentinamente fue sujetado por alguien fuertemente, quien estaba sobre una de las copulas de una pequeña iglesia al lado del campo de los fieles difuntos, la luna plateada fue ocultada por las nubes. Las velas se encendieron de manera lenta pero uniformemente, Anna logro divisar salir entre las tumbas una figura familiar, era el chico con quien había chocado en el día, el mismo de la cabellera larga.

-Señorita no debería vagar por los cementerios, en especial en la noche, pueden ser lugares muy peligrosos- dijo este aproximándose muy peligrosamente a Anna, ya estando cerca de esta tomo sus manos como signo de preocupación y las beso como todo un caballero- sobre todo si eres un ángel- sonrió malévolamente.

-Disculpe señor ¿no ha visto un joven castaño con audífonos por aquí?- pregunto inocentemente mas preocupada por encontrar al castaño que por su propio ser.

-¡¡¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!!!-grito un pequeño haz de luz que atravesó la oscuridad y se puso entre el extraño y Anna, manteniendo al de larga cabellera lejos de ella. -¡¡¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!!!- le repitió con una voz muy desafiante- este individuo es un demonio pero no es uno cualquiera, es alguien poderoso. Puedo ver que su aura es roja y oscura quizás sea un Barlog, un demonios de los de primera clase, aquellos que están compuesto en su totalidad de fuego y oscuridad.

-Un demonio- dijo pronuncio Anna con miedo, su amigo pudo haber sido asesinado por ese que estaba frente a ella.

-El no es el único mi niña, hay otro no es tan poderoso como este.

Los ecos de campanas se empezaron a escuchar, el demonio sonreía ante el disgusto de la pequeña hada, Anna intentaba asimilar todo. Pero no lo entendía, quizás Yoh estaba muerto, ese que estaba ahí lo pudo haber matado, solo por capricho, no entendía por que unas extrañas gotas salinas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Creí que los Ángeles no se dejaban derrumbar por nada- dijo una voz salio de entre la oscuridad, una figura apareció, estaba oculta tras una larga piel de mandril blanca.

-Los ángeles desterrados del cielo no tienen ninguna otra opción, sólo hacerse demonios... no es así, Naraku2-pronuncio al verlo

-Señor Hao, todo esta casi preparado, debemos partir pues los demás señores de la guerra desean verle señor.

-Solo por eso un señor de la guerra sube al mundo de los humanos-refunfuño como un pequeño niño a quien le dice su madre que es hora de dejar el parque- creí que las guerras llevarían tiempo, pues así son todas con calma y actitud. Pero como el fuego se desatan de manera inesperada.

-Vuestro hermano vendrá con usted esta vez- pregunto Naraku.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿Que le hiciste al joven que estaba en la entrada??!!!!- le grito Anna en lagrimas captando la atención de todos mientras las campanas sonaron una vez mas.

Los ecos de las campanas retumbaron, las nubes se movieron dejando ver a la magnifica luna pero ya no era una luna plateada era roja como manchada de sangre. En el cielo se escucharon unos aleteos, como un cuervo. Una figura en el cielo se poso sobre una de las alas de aquella estatua. Anna observo a su joven amigo, con un rostro totalmente desconcertado, en su espaldas había dos finas alas negras y membranazas, en unas de sus manos sostenía con fuerza aquel pedazo de tela roja.

-Príncipe- replico Naraku.

-Hermanito ¿cómo estuvo tu vuelo? Por tu rostro creo que fue impresiónate- dijo sin darle importancia- Sabes creo que tenemos un pequeño problemita con dos emisarios de los cielos pero creo que me encargare de esto yo mismo- sonrió y se aproximo a su victimas.

-¡¡¡DETENTE!!!- le grito como si fuera una orden y descendió de la estatua batiendo en el aire sus alas negras.

-Hermanito ¿qué pasa¿Acaso te molesta que toque a tu presa?- pronuncio Hao como un niño chiquito.

-El Rey de los infiernos no debe mancharse las manos- pronuncio muy frió sin voltear para ver a su hermano- Señor Naraku lleve a mi hermano al Castillo del Hades, yo me encargare de ellas.

-Lo sabia hermanito, era tu presa- pronuncio juguetonamente- yo respeto lo que es ajeno a mis posibilidades, pues bien nos veremos en el consejo junto con los siete señores de la guerra.

-Le esperemos príncipe- pronuncio Naraku quien desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Recuerda hermano, mátala- dijo el soberbio Hao dado la media vuelta y desapareciendo un tornado de fuego.

Yoh y Anna se quedaron viendo, el impactado ante la presencia de la joven rubia y ella con gotas salinas en su ojos. Repentinamente empezaron a caer plumas de color blancas y negras, Anna y Navi observaron el cielo plagado de plumas que caía como lluvia.

-Esto es una ilusión mía- dijo Yoh quien bajaba la cabeza- así mi hermano no podrá interferir ni ver nada.

-Yoh...- la joven rubia se intento acercar al joven de las negras alas.

-ANNA NO TE LE ACERQUES EL ES UN DEMONIO.

-No. El es mi amigo, el es Yoh Asakura- dijo alejándose de Navi- no me importan el color de sus alas, o si es un demonio o no. Para mi el es mi mas preciado amigo, mi guía en este mundo, del cual he visto tan poco. Nunca me hubiera perdonado que algo malo te pasara por mi culpa. Cuando Navi dijo que ese tipo era un demonio yo creí que habías muerto. Pero no estas vivo y eso me basta.

La rubia se acerco a Yoh y le toco las mejillas, le sonrió entonces sintió algo húmedo tener contacto con su piel. Yoh estaba llorando pero sus lagrimas eran rojas. Anna observo el rostro del chico, de sus ojos emanaba un liquido rojo.

-Huye- susurro el chico bañado en lagrimas de sangre, apretando fuertemente su mano- o te matare, vete de aquí, si permaneces a mi lado te matare, y no quiero verte sufrir. Tu divino hogar será arrasado por el fuego de la guerra. Quédate aquí en la tierra y encuentra el sentido de tu don.

-Pero... Yoh...- dijo mientras se le cortaba la voz.

-Es doloroso estar con alguien sabiendo que le puedes ser su perdición. Ver a esa persona que sufre es muy doloroso, por eso me aparto de esa persona, de ti. Por que aun hoy tu no me ves como un demonio, ni como un ser maligno. Me ves como lo que soy, como Yoh, tu amigo, mi hermano siempre dice que un demonio por naturaleza siempre será maligno.

-Nadie conoce el mal absoluto, ni tu, ni yo, ni tu hermano pero no poder ver a esa persona será aún mas doloroso, no poder estar con esa persona es muy doloroso.

-Lo sé... Por eso me... Aparto...- un fuerte viento cargado de plumas negras y blancas resoplo.

Todas las velas se apagaron, la figura de Yoh, no de una mueca triste sino de uno con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja desaparecía con las plumas. Anna intento aferrarse a el pero solo logro tomar un puñado de plumas. Ella cayo al suelo, con las plumas en su mano, las cuales fuero espaciadas con el espacio por el viento.

-Gracias...quizás...en este mundo hay algo que vale la pena, algo por lo cual puede mantener su existencia- Anna escucho estas palabras mientras caía al suelo y observaba al infinita luna roja, apretó con mas fuerza la armónica.

-Anna- la pequeña hada se acerco.

"_Es doloroso estar con alguien sabiendo que le puedes ser su perdición. Ver a esa persona que sufre es muy doloroso, por eso me aparto de esa persona, de ti." _recordó aquellas palabras y observo aquella armónica.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el Hada al verla levantarse.

-Debo ir donde mi buen maestro Silver, debo hablar con el.

Así Anna y Navi caminaron, el trayecto fue largo y silencioso. El bosque estaba callado, como dormido y temerosos a aquella luna roja. Navi no evitaba ver de reojo a su pequeño angel, en su mirada había perdido algo. Pero no sabia que era.

-Pequeño ángel- dijo una voz entre las hierbas.

-Reike- pronuncio Anna al ver a ese extraño animal posarse sobre una roca.

-Una serpiente- dijo la pequeña hada escondiéndose detrás de la rubia.

-Dime pequeño ser de los cielos ¿encontraste respuestas a las preguntas que tenias¿qué encontraste de interesante en el mundo de los humanos?.

-Lo siento mucho- respondió ella rompiendo en lagrimas y limpiándolas - lo siento, pero es que no sé por que me duele tanto.

-¿qué te duele?- pregunto la serpiente.

-Serpiente le pido que calle, buscamos el lugar donde callo esta joven criatura de los cielos. Díganos por favor donde esta aquel lugar, que quizás la tristeza en su corazón sea mucho.

-Deseo ir al infierno- susurro Anna muy pero muy bajito, tanto que solo pudo escucharlo la serpiente.

-Se donde esta la puerta- dijo la serpiente quien fue observaba por Anna quien paro de llorar.

"Quizás esta criatura celestial se encontró con aquel que me pregunto si en el mundo había algo que valiera la pena, aquella persona también era alada pero eran alas negras, alas de demonio"

Luz repentinamente cegó a la serpiente, cuando busco aquel ángel y al hada, ya no había nadie. Observo el lugar vació donde momentos antes estaba Anna, quizás el sufrimiento de ella no tendría un fin.

En los templos de los cielos, un gran resplandor apareció y desapareció dejando ver una figuras, la primera con alas hermosamente blancas. Silver salio del templo observando con una gran sonrisa a su pequeña niña.

-Aun no se han cumplido los días pactados pero he aquí tu glorioso regreso al reino de los cielos, Anna, el ángel mas pequeño de la casa de la buena aventuraza, venir aquí y contarme sobre la nueva buena que traes contigo, yo vuestro maestro Silver deseo saber sobre lo que viste en el mundo del hombre, a quien yo también he visto, mi niña por que no dices nada, acaso la alegría de regresar a casa no te reconforta. Acaso tu don no fue bien visto por los ojos humanos. Mi niña la mas pequeña de todas que pasa, tu silencio...-

-La guerra se acerca mi señor, en poco tiempo la guerra de los mil días dará inicio- dijo una pequeña hada quien estaba detrás de Anna y salio repentinamente- El hijo del caído reta a los cielo como su soberbio padre, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas la guerra inevitable comenzara ahí que esparce la triste nueva en todos los lugares del cielo¡¡La guerra viene!!¡¡La guerra viene¡¡La triste guerra viene!! Aquella que no puede solucionar nada y que solo llanto y miseria nos trae. Debemos alistar nuestras tropas, que la ultima leyenda entre los cielos y los infiernos ha de comenzar-

-Yo...- dijo Anna muy quedamente mientras abrazaba a su pecho una armónica- Yo debo ir a la casa de los tormentos, al lugar donde el esta, al infierno, no deseo perder...-

Un silencio recorrió el templo de los cielos, un silencio tan hondo y profundo...

-Anna, mi niña la mas pequeña del reino de los cielos, acaso sabes lo que estas diciendo, deseas ir a aquel mundo lleno de tormentos- pronuncio preocupado Silver mientras tomaba por los hombros a la rubia- Es una locura, es una gran locura.

-En todo locura hay alguna gota de razón.

-En esta no- pronuncio Silver poniendo al joven ángel en su pecho- pequeña Hada decirme que fue lo que paso ¿cuál es el daño que recibió el alma de esta pequeña¿por qué desea ir al reino de los infiernos?. La guerra llegara pronto y ese hecho es inevitable.

-A esta niña conoció al príncipe de los infiernos, a la sombra del temido Hao- dijo la hadita muy triste -aun que estuvo a mi cuidado yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, el se ha robado algo muy valioso que le pertenecía a ella, y eso jamás volverá.

-Maestro mío- pronuncio Anna apartándose- padre mío, deseo ir a ahí sin importa lo que esa decisión contraiga. Hubo una vez que perdí a una persona muy valiosa, mi corazón aun se resiste. Un acontecimiento muy doloroso. El dolor, el dolor que queda por haber perdido a una persona tan valiosa... Es tan profundo...

-Anna tus palabras me recuerdan tanto a un viejo amigo mío, el igual que tu sufrió un destino similar, quizás esa clase de sentimientos lo llevo a ser lo que fue y a cometer actos tan terribles, en nuestros locos intentos renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser...

-Señor- dijo cortadamente el Navi- acaso se refiere aquel...

-Navi- le interrumpió sonriendo- Vamos a creer en el futuro, el futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños, sin importar el sendero por el cual vayan, aun que sea triste y frió.

-Deseo ir ahí, si alguien no esta con la persona que es importante para ti. Es como... morir en una infinita tristeza.

-Mi niña, no comprendo de todo tus sentimientos, solo sé que si vas ahí haya eso solo te traerá muchos dolores y sufrimientos, mas de los que uno quieres para sus hijos. Yo no te detendré tienes el derecho a intentar ser feliz, aun que esa felicidad traiga consigo mayores sufrimientos, espera mi niña y te daré algo que te servirá en tu camino- diciendo esto entro en el imponte templo.

Anna observo su hogar, pensando que la decisión de ir a ese lugar era la mejor, su corazón aun se resistía a aquel dolor. Navi observo a Anna y le dijo:

-Yo no te dejare, yo te acompañare no importa el camino que sea. Al lugar donde nos dirigiremos esta plagado por una infinita oscuridad y soledad. Aunque sea con mi pequeña luz yo te guiare en aquellas sendas oscuras.

-Gracias- sonrió para el hada, pero era una sonrisa triste.

Silver salio del templo sosteniendo un gran manto de color blanco el cual entrego a la joven alma rubia, ella la recibió y la desplegó para ver su gran tamaño.

-Esta tela te protegerá de todo peligro, resguardara tus alas y solo un corazón puro vera tus alas, hija mía siempre usa este manto. En ningún momento en el país de los tormentos te lo quites, ya que esta tela es mas resistente que el Acero...

-Padre...

-El camino hacia el reino del ángel de las orgullosas alas de fuego solo es conocido por muy pocos en el mundo de los mortales. La gran puerta esta en pasando una selva oscura que del recto camino se aparta. Aquella selva hay bestias prodigiosas que se opondrán a tu camino. Cuando hayas abandonado el camino seguro te encontraras al pie de una colina camina por la playa que siempre esta desierta si sigues aquel camino lleno de cenizas y muerte te encontraras de pronto con la gigantesca puerta labrada de piedra de granito y caliza. Ahora mi niña ve... Solo no te exiles por que los ángeles desterrados del cielo no tienen ninguna otra opción...

**3 días después isla de la Reina Muerte**

-Oh mi querida serpiente ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la mansión de los tormentos?

-Falta poco, no desesperes ángel divino- pronuncio la Reike con voz áspera- la casa de los tormentos esta cerca pero solo te llevare a la entrada como lo dicta la antigua ley, ya que ninguna serpiente se atreve a pasar aquellas puertas.

Anna estaba cubierta por su gran manto, solo dejándole ver su rostro. Navi seguía a Anna, pronto encontraron una gigantesca puerta de granito en la cual estaba escritas estas palabras con letras negras, como si estuvieran estado ahí por décadas:

_Por mi se llega a la cuidad del llanto_

_Por mi se llega al dolor eterno_

_Y los que se han perdido para siempre _

_Ha dictado gran justicia el gran creador_

_Hizome con su poder divino_

_Con todo su ciencia y amor primigenio_

_Y en mi no hay fin ni cambio alguno_

_Nada fue antes que yo sino lo eterno_

_Todos a los que este recinto penetren _

_renuncia para siempre a la esperanza_

Anna al leer aquellas palabras siento algo de temor pero después aquel temor se disipo, Ella vacilo un poco pero después entro decida y a paso lento, la puerta se abrió con un sonoro eco dando paso a Anna y Navi. Podía ver una la fina oscuridad y entraron, la puerta se cerro dejando un quedo y frió sonido al quedarse. La serpiente se quedo viendo la puerta.

**To be continue... **

**Notas del autor:**

**¡Konichiwa¿**Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, por que ahora viene lo bueno, si señores ahora viene lo bueno, antes que nada les doy las gracias por leerlo. (Lo de la entrada de Naraku me lo recomendó una amiga, si quiere dígame que personajes quieren para que sean los señores de la guerra y los pondré pero claro a mi manera. Ahora si las cosa se pondrán muy crudas pero no crean que dejaremos que Anna y Navi solas en aquel reino o, un valeroso ángel de alas negras y ojos dorados aparecerá para ayudarlas en esta triste canción de amor. ¿Anna lograra encontrar a yoh?¿Que cosas encontrara Anna en el infierno?¿Cuando iniciara la guerra entre los cielos y los infiernos? Y Ahora a responder sus querido Rewin:

**Akari Asakura:** ToT mi niña gracias por tu Rewin, como ves ya actualice. Espero que te guste, ya he estado leyendo a Poe y is very good. Ya lei tu historia y me parece buena pero sigo preguntándome por que Yoh tiene que pagar los platos rotos ToT.

**Minamo:** Gracias por tu Rewin, si Cielo y Infierno, ambos totalmente distintos pero igual mente necesarios, como en el principio de la luz y la oscuridad (Onmyoujitsu). Ahora nuestra linda angel debe bajar a los avernos y encontrar al príncipe de los demonios.

**Lizirien:** Como ves ya actualice espero que te guste, y gracias por las flores que le hechas a mi fic y lo continuare

**Zilia K:** gracias una vez mas por tu Rewin, espero que te haya gustado este Capi, ahora si empienza lo bueno. El viaje a los infiernos.

Bueno me despido, se cuidan hasta la siguiente actualización, si se portan mal me invitan adiosin

P.D.: Los tres reyes shamanes no me trajeron a mi sango ToT, espero que les hayan traído lo que pidieron.

**Datos extras:**

1) Kamui tiene dos significados, Aquel que representa la majestad de dios y aquel que caza la majestad de dios y la destruye. He ahí el significado de las dos alas distintas pero iguales de cierta forma como parte de una dualidad.

2) Naraku significa infierno, y hace referencia un personaje que tiene que ver con un perla maldita en el periodo del Sengoku, en Japón.


	7. Capitulo 7: La Ciudad de la Tristeza

Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, por el retrazo es que estuvo el duro y dale con los exámenes, antes de nada quiero agradecer el apoyo incondicional en este fic a Zilia K,Akari Asakura, itako ana tenshi,a Minamo, gracias por sus Rewin continuos no les fallare XD. Y quiero agradecer a también a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo leer esta historia. Les pido paciencia para el próximo Capi, ya que deseo darle un sentido al escribir y no escribir por escribir sino entregar una historia profunda (si es posible) y que contenga un mensaje, por eso creo que me tardo...V.V

_La Sombra del ángel_

By

El Ultimo Rey Dragón

**Capitulo 7**

**La cuidad de la Tristeza **

_¡**C**anta, Oh Musa Celestial¡Canta que tu voz invada el espacio, que se propagué por el infinito manto nocturno plagado de estrellas¡Canta, que voz retumbe en los cielo como el trueno y resuena en los avernos como un volcán¡Oh musa mía, que el tiempo que el ángel y el demonio se enfrente en guerra se acerca, que las espadas se elevan sobre las cabezas de los señores de la guerra¡Reza musa mía que el divino ángel que tomo el infierno como cual camino recto, buscando al demonio gentil que comprendía la música!_

**L**a gigantesca puerta cerro quedamente, y la oscuridad lo inundo todo, ella camino a través del recto camino solo guiado por una tuene luz, que quizás era como la esperanza en la locura, en la desesperación. Lo ultimo que se extingue cuando uno esta rodeado por penumbras, ella caminaba detrás de ese pequeña luz, ocultando su cuerpo con una larga capucha blanca opaca. En su rostro ocultaba de cierta manera un tristeza que era suprimido por una sonrisa. Su pequeña luz se daba cuenta de eso, aunque le inquietaba las presencias que podía sentir en la oscuridad tenia confianza de que ella no se diera cuenta. Dentro de aquella masan y densa oscuridad se podía percibir suspiros, lamentos y a veces aullidos los cuales le obligaron a detenerse.

-¿Parece que alguien sufre?- dijo ella mientras se detenía y intentaba buscar a aquellas personas que se quejaban en las penumbras.

-No te detengas mi niña- le advirtió la pequeña hada quien intento que Anna le siguiera- que el camino que debemos tomar es muy largo para llegar con quien deseas, no importan cuanto quieres ayudar a aquellas animas, ella no merecen la salvación, ni el dolor. Mi niña hay que salir de estas penumbras y llegar a la gran laguna Estigia(1), donde cuenta en los cielos que las almas que no tiene gracia se embarcan a donde mora el reino de aquel con alas de fuego-

Anna observo mas detenidamente entre las tinieblas y observo la silueta de varias personas sentadas en el suelo, acosadas por una gran cantidad de moscas y avispas que constantemente les picaban, haciéndoles gemir de dolor, con el rostro bañado de sangre que se mezclaba con las lagrimas y goteaba hasta el suelo donde era comida de los gusanos que había ahí. Anna contuvo un grito y desvío la mirada.

-Todas las almas tiene salvación- dijo ella mientras las observaba nuevamente.

-Anna..- comenzó de decir Navi cuando comenzaron a caer plumas negras, las cuales perfectamente se podía percibir en medio de la oscuridad, ya que parecía tener un extraño brillo que las hacia sobre salir en las penumbras. Anna dejo caer su capucha dejando ver su hermosa cabellera rubia mientras como una niña que admira el caer de la nieve, ella concentraba su mirada en la lluvia de plumas.

-¡Ellos no merecen el beneficio de la muerte!- dijo una voz que provenía de la gran puerta, ambas se voltearon y lograron notar una figura que se acercaba, era alta, y por aquella voz aguda e imponente como si se tratara de un guerrero, la figura se encontraba cubierta de pies a cabeza por una larga capucha del mismo color que el de ella mientras que su mano sostenía una gran y larga lanza- Se han hecho despreciables tanto a los ojos de los Grandes Espíritus como a los de sus enemigos- retomo la palabra este quien fijo su mirada en Anna y después observo con lastima a los condenados- son seres sin valor que jamás disfrutaron la vida, estos son la gesta de ángeles que no se atrevieron a revelase a los grandes espíritus pero que tampoco les fueron fieles por lo que fueron lanzándoos de los cielos por indignos y cobardes pero tampoco son admitidos en los infiernos pues el Rey de alas de fuego odia la debilidad que representan. El mundo no quiere guardar memoria de ellos, la misericordia y la justicia divina los ha condenado al olvido, no deberías gastar tus lagrimas en estos desdichados-

-¡Eso es muy cruel¡Todas las almas tiene salvación!- pronuncio Anna a la figura encapuchada- lo que sucede es que ellos quizás se obsesionaron por mantener su vida y al final no pudieron confiar, quizás la única salvación para seres como ellos es que pueden confiar en los demás y muestren algo de bondad-

La figura clavo su lanza al suelo con un sonoro eco que callo todos los lamentos, dejando ver sus dos blancas manos que salían al final de las largas y amplias mangas mientras las acercaba a cada extremo de la capucha y se la echaba hacia atrás revelando su rostro cargado de finos rasgos chinos, ojos penetrantes y dorados como los de un gato, que ahora se mantenía en Anna, quizás inexpresivos. Después dos imponentes y majestuosas alas de plumaje negras se extendieron desde la espalda del chico de ojos dorados.

-Alas negras...-susurro Navi - Solo aquellos que están preparados para la guerra portan tan imponente plumaje, solo aquellos que conocen el Tao, el Camino. Son portadores de las plumas negras... Usted arcángel de Tao¿acaso es usted uno de los siete espíritus que gloriosamente brillante ante el elevado trono de los grandes espíritus? acostumbrado como fiel interprete de su gran voluntad-

-Arcangel del Tao, hermano Ren¿acaso puedo olvidar vuestro rostro hermano cuando éramos querubines, yo preparada para mi encargo en la tierra y tu alistándote para la guerra, guerra a la cual tu decías que no debería existir pero de la que yo he traído la mala nueva ¿acaso me detendrás en el camino que he tomado?- pronuncio Anna- ¿Acaso los grandes espíritus ve con malos ojos mi empresa, mi deseo¿o tu hermano?-

El chico de los ojos dorados tomo su lanza y se acerco a ellas, ya al estar frente a la rubia este se hinco, restregando y guardando sus grandes alas. Anna y Navi se sorprendieron mucho al ver este acto.

-Mi querida hermana la mas pequeña del cielo, a la cual el toco el don mas preciado de la humanidad, antes que fuera deseo de nuestro buen maestro Silver, seria mas el mío propio... He decidido yo serle su guardián en este país donde la felicidad de ha extinguido y solo se pueden sentir los lamentos de estos infelices . Yo seré para ti lo que fue el imponente Virgilio, el gran poeta latino fue al que entro vivo a la casa del infortunio y volvió(2) -dijo Ren- los cielos se tornan violentos ante la declaración de guerra la batalla turba las mentes brillantes y las deja en el desierto del azar. Mi gran maestro Silver llego a mi en nuestro hogar diciendo: "_Ren, el mas grande de los Tao, de aquellos que conocen el camino. Vengo hoy a ti pues nuestro mas grande temor se aproxima a nosotros como lo hace la tormenta enfurecida, el hijo del rebelde ha dictado la guerra, aquel soberbio ángel de alas de fuego ha levantado de nuevo el puño en contra de los cielos" _Ante tal proclamo le conteste lleno de furia: _"¿Acaso ha dictado el destino lo inevitable¿por qué los que no conocen el perdón levanta su puño de nuevo, sus garras ante nosotros¿que se gana con la guerra? solo lagrimas". _Nuestro buen maestro me observo ante tal arrebato por la noticia, me miro para después decirme: _"Honorable Tao, la guerra siempre ha existido desde la existencia dual del mundo, la fuerza que mantiene la condición presente y la del cambio. Todo ser esta en conflicto con estas dos fuerzas. Incluso nosotros y nuestro eterno enemigos. Mi buen amigo antes de tomar la decisión de dirigir la guerra usted pero antes debes saber que su hermana, la mas pequeña del cielo, se dirige a la casa de los tormentos busca de alguien preciado para ella solo guiada por una tuene luz en la infinita oscuridad"-_

Anna quedo callada al escuchar el relato de Ren.

-Querida Anna, no sé cual es la razón por que diriges a los infiernos, desde tu partida, los cielos se han vuelto un campamento de guerra, jóvenes almas, nobles almas que se entregaran pronto a los infortunios la guerra. Que intentaran por todo medio que el Pandemoniun no se libre en la tierra. Cuando supe que tu estabas en camino aquí decidí acompañarte, te seguí durantes tres días después que el buen Silver me diera esto- dijo Ren sacando de su manto un extraño trozo de papel, amarillento y viejo en el cual había lo que parecía ser un mapa, era un mapa muy rudimentario, eran siete círculos conectado primero un circulo y debajo de el dos círculos perfectamente alineados después otros dos y al final un solo circulo- Se cuenta que este país se compone de 7 círculos y dichos círculos se dividen en regiones para el castigo de las almas mal aventuradas, este mapa es conocido como el "Sephirotkirchet", sé poco de esta tierra, lo poco que sé es por tu maestro pero yo estoy aquí con mi lanza dispuesto a protegerte, caminemos mi pequeña hermana, que el camino es lejano, que al final de este túnel se encuentra el gran Estigia, ya en el camino que tomaste habrá mucho tiempo para hablar-

Así hablo Ren, quien con un movimiento de su mano le indicaba a Navi y Anna que la salida del túnel estaba cerca. Todos los alaridos y gritos de los condenado callaban a cada paso de indominable arcángel. Navi sentía un gran alivio al saber que Ren se convertiría en su guardián en el espinoso camino que habían tomado, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurría en el cielo, el rostro de Anna se mostraba sereno y sonreía, la presencia de su "hermano mayor" le daba confianza de seguir con su camino quizás cierto carga la hacia sentirse mal, solo pensar en sus deseos sin pensar en los demás, parecía muy humano.

-"_El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños sin importar el sendero por el cual vayan, aun que sea triste y frió"_- dijo Ren al ver el semblante de su hermanita- El maestro Silver me dijo esto cuando decidí seguirte, no importan si el camino que tomes te llena de soledad o tristeza, uno debe comprender que no importa cuanto largo y espinoso esa el camino, uno lo acepta por que trae felicidad, la decisión no la marca el azar, solo el uno-

-Pero Ren...-

-Silencio hermanita- le guiño el ojo- que no importa lo que suceda no dejare que te pase nada, ves ahí esta la salida de este cueva-

Salieron de la gruta, tan pronto desplazaron sus pies del camino, la gruta se volvió a llenar de lamentos pero no eran los de un principio, parecían que la huesta de ángeles indecisos lloraban pero no era un llanto con odio, ni pena, parecía como si fuera de alivio Ren observa muy detenidamente la gruta, Anna se había adelantado un poco junto con Navi, solo el notaba ese cambio imperceptible¿Acaso su pequeña hermana había cambiado el pensamiento de la horda de traidores¿Al ver que alguien creía en ellos les había conmovido¿Si un ángel tenia la capacidad de cambiar el llanto por que desearía caminar en el infierno? Pensaba Ren hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Arcángel- le grito Navi- venga, que a aquí esta el gran lago Estigia-

Ren aparto la vista de la cueva y siguió adelante, frente a ellos estaba la gran laguna de Estigia, gigantesca e indomable como la huella de un titán, a lado de la laguna parecía haber lo que fuera una infinidad de estandartes rotos, lanzas quebradas, espadas y escudos viejos. Quizás todo aquello hablaba de una época muy remota, tanto que fuera muy difícil recordarla. Anna alzo su vista y en vez de ver un techo de piedra, observo un cielo de aterciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas y una enorme e hermosa luna llena que se escondía tímida entre las nubes para después salir a iluminar aquella zona que quizás fuera de una guerra antigua.

-Es difícil creer que una vista tan maravillosa como esta se halle en un lugar como este- dijo Navi quien también observaba el cielo nocturno fascinada.

-Dicen que es un hechizo para que parezca como un cielo nocturno y un cielo de día, la verdad es difícil creer que es así- cometo Ren observando el cielo- es un reflejo... Quizás los grandes espíritus dispusieron que fuera así para que no se perdiera el balance con el mundo real-

-Pero no deja de ser hermoso el cielo aunque aquí la esperanza no exista, tal vez con ver al cielo pueda creer uno que existe una solución, un consuelo en el dolor- expreso Anna sonriendo ante la luna.

Ren la observo: _"Quiza tenga razón" _pensó y después observo la gran laguna y noto a algo acercarse a través de las ondas del agua, caminaron hasta orilla de la laguna; entonces observaron que una barca se acerco a ellos impulsada por un hombre muy viejo de pelo blanco quien grito al ver a los tres a en la orilla de la laguna:

-¡Oh Almas aladas¡¡¡Que del recto camino se apartan!- dijo el hombre quien estaba en la barca mientras dirigía su embarcación hacia los jóvenes ángeles- ¿qué bien buscan en el país del dolor¿Acaso viene por orden de los que pueden todo¿Es que en su reino no ha tocado las siete trompetas que marcan que la horda invasora viene?-

-Caronte, viejo espíritu del rió de los mal sepultados -pronuncio Navi- ¿donde están las animas que debes llevar por este medio al otro lado? Tu eres uno aquellos pocos espíritus de los que he escuchado que ves con buenos ojos tu trabajo ¿acaso las trompetas de guerra sonaron ya en tu mundo?-

Caronte desembarcó en la orillas del rió. Bajo de inmenso bote y apoyándose en su gran remo camino a paso lento pero igual de imponente que el de un rey. Anna se asusto un poco al ver que se acercaba, Ren dio un paso delante de ella, como diciéndole con gesto digno de un príncipe que el la defendería. El gélido embarcadero de los avernos los observo para después sentarse en la piedra mas cercana a su bote y observa apaciblemente la gran laguna.

-Soy un Tao, de aquellos que conocen de el camino- dijo Ren- vengo en una misión muy importante para la joven que viene bajo mi tutela, conozco las leyes de este mundo gracias uno de los grandes maestro que tiempos mas antiguos libro batalla contra ejercito del primer rey de este mundo, al que llamaba el cuervo negro, Mikihisa (3), quien levanto su puño de hierro contra las fuerzas de mi país por una causa ya muy olvidada-

-¿Acaso son espias de guerra¿Son ángeles de muerte que viene a acabar con todo antes de que de inicio?- dijo Caronte quien solo observaba el rió- las trompetas de guerra sonaron desde hace poco, el principe de este reino me pidio que las almas impuras fuera llevadas al horrible juzgado de Minos(4) quien decide si son dignos para la guerra, aunque el rey de aquí desprecie las almas humanas ya que son muy fragiles y torpes. Buen principe me pidió que me alejara ya que el detestaba toda clase de violencia, dijo que me embarcara y tomara un tiempo que pronto frente a mi pasaria los grandes barcos que como fantasmas ondean la bandera del Rey de fuego¡¡Oh cruel camino, que ni a las almas malditas puedo llevar!-

-No somos espias, ni tenemos la intencion de dañar a nadie- dijo Navi- la guerra es solo una plaga que daña y quema todo, incluso a aquellos que no tiene nada que ver. Como lo dijo el sublime arcángel venimos en busca de alguien que gran valor para la joven de dorados cabellos-

El viejo barquero cerro los ojos, y después clavo una mirada a Anna, quien ahun estaba detrás de Ren. Después la joven rubia observo a los ojos a Caronte noto algo extraño, el embarcadero al notar esto volvio a ver la Laguna.

-¿Por que observa el rio?-pregunto timidamente Anna.

-El rio lo sabe todo; de el puede aprenderse todo- vio a Anna- el agua enseña que tambien es bueno hundirse, buscar las profundidades, soy viejo y he aprendió a oír la voz de los ríos infernales, el rió me ha enseñado que el tiempo no existe y no he comprendido lo que quiere decir con eso, ahora que veo esta apacible laguna deseo comprender el significado de eso, de aquellas voces que en el viento gritan: "El tiempo no existe". Aun cuando sonaron las trompetas la misma voz del rió infernal quiere que comprendan este mensaje-

-Debe ser por que rió tiene muchas voces ¿verdad?- comento Anna tímidamente- Creo que un rió tiene muchas voces, tiene la voz de un rey y de un guerrero, la voz de un toro y la de un pájaro nocturno y mil voces mas- sonrió- estoy segura que las ha escuchado todas, el rió esta en todas partes en su origen y desembocadura, en la cascada, alrededor de la barca, en los rápidos, en el mar y que en el no hay mas que el presente, sin pasado ni futuro-

El embarcadero observo la sonrisa de la joven, era increíble que alguien comprendería en tal solo unos cuantos momentos lo que el tardo una eternidad en comprender, acaso esa noble alma alada tenia alguno don que fuera difícil de entender.

-Debe ser afortunado el condenado que buscas niña- dijo Caronte- a la otra orilla del lago esta las ruinas de la **_Cuidad de la Tristeza_**, ahí hay un camino que te llevara con seguridad **_la Torre de Roa_**, si tomas el camino por la Cuidad de la Tristeza no tendrás que pasar por el juzgado del temido Minos, tu puede oír y entender la voz del rió, yo te llevare a la otra orilla de esta laguna-

El anciano embarcadero se levanto y camino en dirección de la barca en la cual con un gran gesto de amabilidad le pidió Anna que tomara asiento, Ren y Navi observaron el gran cambio de Caronte, ambos tomaron asiento junto Anna en la barca mientras el movía la barca hacia la laguna, Ren observaba con cautela los movimientos de Caronte quizás esperando una traición de este, así alistaba su lanza por si pudiera existir un percance. Así la barca se deslizo en las aguas al tiempo que el embarcadero de lo infiernos colmo el viaje con bellas canciones de remeros mientras partían hacia el otro lado del triste Estigia que la luna llena hacia resplandecer. El navío entraba en una densa niebla, Ren observabando hacia todos lados esperando que fuera una tetra infernal mientras Navi y Anna observaba la bruma.

-Silencio- les indico Caronte cuando se escucho un sonido extraño en la niebla, despues las aguas se comenzaron mover con violencia haciendo que la barca se moviera un poco. De repente entre la bruma, como si fuera un gran espectro apareció un gigantesco y tetrico barco.

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Ren quien observaba el gran navio que pasaba a su lado, haciendo que el la pequeña barca temblara ante las olas que se agitaban.

-Silencio- volvió a indicar Caronte mientras que el gran navio se perdia en nuevamente en la bruma- Ese es uno de grandes barcos que llevan a las almas mal aventuradas al senado de Minos por orden del principe, las almas son juzgadas y se decide para que son usadas para guerra, ya sea como guerreros o como simplemente carne con la cual se afila la espada. Todas aquellas perfidas almas están colmadas de odio hacia la humanidad y hacia ellos mismos. ¡Oh cuantas almas no he escuchado pronunciarse contra todo, cuanto tomaba mi barca!-

-Me pregunto ¿si ellos quiere ir a la guerra?- dijo Anna.

Caronte observo muy detenidamente a Anna y depues fijo sus ojos en la hermosa luna llena, la cual nuevamente se ocultaba entre las nubes. Ren observaba tambien a su hermana y sonreia, quiza pronto comprenderia porque alguien como ella querria un camino como este. Pronto la bruma desaparecio, mostrando ante ellos los vestigios de lo que fueran varias columnas y construcciones de bellos grabados sobre el agua . La bruma se disipaba mas y mas dejando ver a nuestros viajeros la antigua cuidad. En el viento se escucho un voz entre las ruinas, parecía un susurro en el aire:

_Desapareció el ultimo rastro de memoria _

_La vida no puede llegar por que esta congelada a lo lejos_

_Con los pedazos de un espejo roto_

-¿Qué es esa voz en el aire?- dijo la pequeña hada observando hacia todas partes.

-Suena muy triste- pronuncio Anna.

-Esa es la razón por la cual llaman a lugar la cuidad de la tristeza, esta ciudad solo es habitada por una sola persona- comento Caronte quien con fuerza hundía el remo en el agua para darse impulso entre las ruinas- Hace mucho tiempo hubo un gran poeta en una cuidad como esta en el mundo de los vivos, en cualquier momento que el cantaba sobre la belleza del mundo, sus maravillas y la felicidad podías creer en esas mismas palabras, se decía que era el mejor poeta del mundo. El poeta vivía feliz con su familia, su esposa e su hija y podía con todo derecho hablar orgulloso sobre la vida-

_Una muñeca rota _

_Canta la inaudible canción de la tierra_

_En esos dias que no volveran _

_Extendiendo la sangre de un insecto _

_Y corto el brote de una rosa dentro de un reloj que fue secado hace siete años _

-Ese canto me hace sentir muy desdichado- comento Ren mientras observa las ruinas intentando encontrar de quien provenía la voz.

-Pero ¿que mas paso?- pregunto Anna a Caronte- ¿por qué si podia cantar ta hermosamente sobre la vida cambio tanto?-

-Bueno- pronuncio el embarcadero quien observo la luna mientras impulsaba mas la barca- cuando volvio el Rey de esa cuidad, oyó el rumor. Llamo al poeta y le ordeno componer una canción triste- Anna, Ren y Navi quedaron en shock al escuchar eso- El poeta estaba preocupado, ya que el no sabia el significado de la tristeza fue obligado a recitar palabras que no salian de forma natural de su corazón. Era incapaz de decir nada triste tenia diecinueve noches para componer la canción ya que el Rey dijo que lo decapitaría si no lo lograba-

_Un cruel juez anoto el descolorido testimonio _

_Solo los pajaros de alas curvas cantaba la verdad _

_La muerte congela hasta las moleculas _

_Y la noche adora la eternidad _

-Finalmente llego la ultima noche- continuo Caronte después de que escucharon de nuevo aquel canto tan triste- su mujer que no podia ver a su marido procupado mas tiempo...- callo y trago algo de saliba cuando a lo lejos dividaba la otra orilla- se suicido atravezandose la garganta con un cuchillo, con la intencion de enseñar a su marido la tristeza. Entonces las palabras surgieron de lo mas profundo de su corazón-

-Pero...- intento decir algo Anna pero sentia caer algo humedo en sus mejillas.

_En vez de admirar los deseos de tu mente ¡Lleva el dolor al interior de tu enfermo cerebro!_

_Campana, es un espejismo del alma_

_Ciudad ocupada de cristales rotos_

_Coloca el collar hecho de lagrimas sobre tu pecho_

_El Cadáver esta cantando _

-No llore señorita, es difícil comprender lo que sucede... Aun aquí en el reino sin esperanza... Es difícil entender lo que dice el poeta pero te hace sentir muy desgraciado. El rey después haberlo escuchado enfermo, expulso al poeta y se aislo en su palacio. Los versos que el poeta recitaba extendieron la tristeza por toda la cuidad como una voz que venia de lo lejos. El rey murio según se agravo su enfermedad pero la canción del poeta no acabo seguia cada día hasta la noche. Y durante años esa cuidad estuvo imsersa en la tristeza de la canción y diez años después el poeta siguió su canción hasta que finalmente murio, la gente de esa cuidad creyo que estaba libre de la tristeza. Pero tras el funeral la cancion continuo, la cancion siguió siendo cantada por su hija de catorce años. Sorprendentemente, la niña recordaba perfectamente cada palabara dicha por su padre, la niña continuo la canción de su padre diez años mas...-

-¿Pero por que el esta aquí?- pregunto Navi.

-Si es cierto Caronte si el era el mejor poeta del mundo ¿por que no llego a limbo, a la tierra de los bien aventurados?-

-Es que el no dejo la tristeza- respondio el embarcadero de los infiernos tristemente- Su dolor se volvio tan profundo como las aguas de los rios infernales, fue tanta su tristeza que no quizo olvidarla... Cuando llego aquí, el mismo Hao lo recibio y el costruyo esta cuidad donde aquellos que dañaron a alguien en vida estan condenados a sentirse desdichados al escuchar tal cancion- dijo Caronte quien llego a la orilla y dejo que los viajeros desembarcarán -hasta aqui es donde puedo serviles, el resto del camino deberán ir solos, atraviencen la cuidad sin miedo los condenados solo pueden estar en un rincon con las manos en las piernas y llorando y sintiendose muy desgraciados por el canto del sublime poeta del cual solo su nombre solo se puede saber en chino... Aquel que es conocido como luna... Pero tengan cuidado no se a acerque ni toquen a nadie ya que podría quedarse para siempre en aquella cuidad, ya que la tristeza los dominarían y jamás podrían salir-

Ren, Anna y Navi se despidieron del embarcadero al cual veia irse atravez de la niebla. Ren indico que era tiempo de caminar. La luna aun estaba sobre le cielo tan hermosa y majestuosa como nunca. La cuidad parecía mas ruinas, en las sombras de las derruidas construcciones había varias personas vestidas andrajosamente quienes lloraban o maldecia, ni aun escuchando sus pasos levantaba la vista para verlos, hubo veces en que Anna quiso acercárseles pero Ren la detuvo recodandole la advertencia de Caronte. Estaba proximo a salir de la cuidad cuando pasaron por lo ultimo que la limitaba, una gran y inmensa iglesia en ruinas de las cuales solo estaba de pie la inmensa y gigantesca copula, derruida y rota.

Anna observo las columnas detenidamente mientras Navi y Ren seguian el camino ya divisando lo lejos una torre.

-Esa debe ser la torre de Roa- dijo Ren quien observaba el mapa-aquí debe terminar este Circulo-

-Si- afirmo Navi.

-Te puedo preguntar algo- comento Ren a Navi- ¿Es cierto que mi hermanita tubo algo que ver con el príncipe de este lugar?

-Joven Tao...- comenzo a pronunciar Navi cuando escucharon algo...

_Un par de sombras que fueron aisladas de la luz y asesinadas_

_¿Podrán los inocentes viajeros soportalos?_

_En la noche en que la decimo novena luna cruce la tierra_

_El mundo acabara mañana _

_No hay nada que podamos hacer _

Ren y Navi observaron hacia el techo de la iglesia, iluminada por la hermosa luna, se encontraba una figura alta de largo cabellos plateado, de tunica balnca y ojos de felinos quien recitaba aquellas palabras mientras observaba la cuidad consumida por la noche, pero habia alguien a su lado era Anna. Ren abrio mucho los ojos.

Anna podía notar que el chico de cabellos plateado lloraba a cada palabra que recitaba aun en silencio.

_Esta oscuridad implica falsedad _

_No podré llorar por siempre, una eternidad_

Dijo el poeta quien obserservo a Anna, la luna se oculto por un momento, en ese instante el poeta se tiro en el suelo y comenzó recitar con lagrimas:

_Ciudad ocupada de cristales rotos_

_Coloca el collar hecho de lagrimas sobre tu pecho_

_El Cadáver esta cantando _

La luna volvio a salir, iluminando la escena nuevamente ella se acerco a el, después tomo sus manos y le dijo:

-La tristeza puede ser buena siempre y cuando no te encierres en ella...-

-Pero si la tristeza es tan fuerte, que el dolor es como el fuego que destruye todo cuanto toca- dijo el poeta.

-Dejala ir, si la tristeza sigue ahí, dejala ir como las hojas en el viento, Un barco no debería navegar con una sola ancla, ni la vida con una sola esperanza-

Algo dentro del poeta cambio, es difícil explicarlo pero la luna fue testigo de todo, el joven de largo cabellos plateado se levanto, observo la luna dejándole la espalda a Anna y después dos majestuosas alas de un plumaje gris se posaron en su espalda. Ren desplego su alas negras y tan rapido como se lo permitieron estas, el se interpuso entre el poeta y Anna con el fin de protegerla.

-¿En que piensas Anna?- le reprocho Ren quien con lanza en mano observo al poeta

- Yo soy...- dijo el poeta- Yue...-.

**Continuara... **

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, perdon por retrasarme pero todo fue para darle un buen giro a la hisoria, si lo habran notado me he guiado por varios escritores que hablan sobre el infierno como Dante Aligueri con la _Divina Comedia _y Jhon Milton con el _Paraíso Perdido _(los cuales recomiendo altamente), además de hacer una concepción e investigación sobre el infierno, antes de pasar a mas voy especificar algunos datos tecnico:

1) Laguna Estigia, en la mitología griega, era la zona pantanosa del río Éstige en la que se encontraban los espíritus errantes de los muertos que no habían sido sepultados, donde Caronte se encargaba de llevar las almas a otro lado.

2) Referencia a Dante Aligueri de la Divina Comedia.

3) Mikihisa es el papa de Yoh y Hao en la serie.

4) Minos, en la mitología griega, legendario soberano de Creta. Minos era hijo de Zeus, padre de los dioses, y de la princesa Europa. Minos encontrar la muerte en Sicilia y se convirtió entonces en uno de los jueces de los muertos en el mundo infernal por su buen juicio.

Bien después de la cápsula educativa pasemos a responder sus lindos Rewins:

**Minamo:** Gracias por tu Rewin, si el mismo Naraku de Inuyasha aparece en esta histroia tomando el papelde uno de lo dirgentes del infierno adema tendra otro papel en la misma tragedia, muchismas gracias.

**Zilia K:** Bueno espero que te haya gustado, como veras habra cosas mas trsites pero siempre con el fin de reflexion, para eso ex lo mas importante en las historias que escribo y leo, poder dan un mensaje, espero quehayas tenido unas lindas vacaciones y espero que no te desecione esta continuacion.

**itako ana tenshi:** Gracias por las porra y claro que voy a continuar esta historia, te agradesco mucho tu comentario y espero quenote desepcione la forma y eldestino que va tomando este fic. Mil graciasespero contar con tu apoyo para el siguiente capi.

**Zoe-ElricAsakura:**Gracias sabes he pensado seriamente en que algun personaje de Full pudiera tomar parte en la guerra del cielo y el infierno XD,espero continuar con tu apoyo con este fic.

**Akari Asakura:** Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en este fic, espero que te guste esta continuación ya que me esforcé mucho para tenerle a tiempo a ver si platicamos mas en la Web y si lo prometo no me dormiré en mis clases de Sociocultural. Gracias, el placer es mío en conocerte...

Bueno me despido dándoles las gracias como lo dije arriba a todos lo que hayan leído, espero que me sigan apoyando en este proyecto, así en el siguiente ahora si pondré a Yoh, es que este ya fue muy largo XD... Bueno adiocin Si les gusto me dejan un Rewin.


	8. Capitulo 8: La Torre de Roa

Hola como están? Me disculpo por no haber actualizado en mas de 4 meses, en verdad una súper disculpa, pero por fin esta aquí un nuevo capitulo de la saga de Anna en el infierno. Debo comentarles que he reescrito esta capi mas 2 veces pues mi fin como escritor es lograr crear una historia con un mensaje, un argumento interesante y bastante estudiado, digo, si quieres escribir sobre el infierno debes investigar desde fuentes cristinas, mitológicas hasta literarias. Pero que les cuente, mejor disfrute de la lectura de este Fic que no hay placer mas grande que el leer...

* * *

_**La Sombra del Ángel**_

By El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

**Capitulo 8: ****La Torre de Roa**

* * *

_¡Canta¡oh musa celestial!¡Hónranos con tu presencia en este recinto donde las almas en su oscuro caminar dan poder a los caídos desde los montes celestiales hasta la noche de brea y tinieblas, sus canciones antes hermosas ahora solo llaman a la tormenta!¡Musa mía que tu voz atravieses los ríos infernales, que llegue hasta el divino ángel quien camina guiada por aquel que conoce el Tao, el camino, y que con una nítida luz ilumina sus pasos en el país de la tristeza!¡Oh musa mía canta sobre la serpiente que celosamente guarda a la princesa blanca que cae eternamente presa de su pecado de carne y sangre!¡El poeta canta su dolor al sonido de campanas rotas, conoce a los inquilinos del recinto del ángel con alas de fuego!¡Oh musa!¿Qué cruel destino le espera a nuestros viajeros?_

-Soy Yue, el poeta- proclamo el bello joven de larga cabellera plateada quien extendía sus alas poco a poco ante la pálida luz de la luna infernal- ¿Qué trae a dos plumas ligeras a mi cuidad de espejos rotos, de aves de alas curvas, de animas corrompidas hasta las entrañas de su ser por el daño a inocentes?¿Acaso el señor de los infiernos pierde terreno ante ejercito divino?- observo al horizonte- La torre de **Michel Roa Valdmjong **se mantiene alta y erguida sobre sus dominios, el jardín primigenio...

Anna intento acercarse al noble poeta pero los ojos dorados de Ren le hicieron desistir en su idea. El gran Tao encaro con su brillante lanza al poeta que con sus ojos gatunos observaba los ángeles.

-Plumas negras ¿Acaso usted es un tao, aquellos que conocen el camino, uno de los siete espíritus que están al pie de los grandes espíritus y que tocaran las trompetas cuando llegue el fin de los tiempos en el momento en que aparezca el que tiene la llave del destino del mundo mortal?

El silencio quedo entre las cuatro figuras ( no olviden a Navi), la luna infernal era testigo muda del acontecimiento. Anna observo al poeta quien tenia su aguda vista clavada en ella. Ren estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el enemigo cuando unas calidas manos lo detuvieron, observo a su pequeña hermana quien con un dulce gesto negativo le detuvo. Los agudos pasos de Anna se escucharon como un sonoro eco en la penumbra de la cuidad de la tristeza, con gesto casi infantil la dulce niña tomo las manos de Yue y le sonrió.

-Hete aquí, Oh gran Yue, poeta del infortunio; conozco tu pena, Caronte gran embarcadero de los infiernos me hablado de tu dolor, comprendo a la perfección tu hondo pesar. Es como una tormentosa enfermedad, imposible de pronosticar, aflige y mortifica los corazones puros. Por favor, Oh gran poeta, date cuenta que estar aquí no solo daña tu ser, sino también a aquella que esta en los cielos esperando tu llegada, tu esposa te espera allá- señalo el cielo-¿Por qué no has ido?¿Acaso no quieres verla? La tristeza, querido poeta, no es tu eterno penar, ya ha sido larga la espera ni una lagrima debe recorrer tus mejillas, ni una mas...

El poeta observo a la angelical criatura después levanto la vista hacia la luna quien reflejo su luz sobre larga cabellera plateada, sus alas aletearon al compás del suave viento hasta que la voz de Yue retumbo como un eco en su ciudad con las siguientes palabras:

-Dime ¿Con que ojos la vería?¿qué le diría? Que gaste la vida que me dio en espejos rotos que nada pueden reflejar, que use el resto de mi vida extendiendo la tristeza en su amada cuidad, que nuestra pequeña siguió el ejemplo de su cruel padre y canto por diez años mas la inaudible canción de la tierra. Dime ¿Con que ojos me vería?¿Con que ojos tengo el derecho de verla¿Con que ojos? Cuando la dulce muerte tomo mis manos y los ángeles de alas blancas me llevaron hasta el altar donde me vería con mi eterna amada. Yo por mi vergüenza, por mi falta, por no haber apreciado su gran sacrificio, por tantas otras cosas, no soy merecedor de verla y me precipite con aquellos de alas curvas. Señorita ve a su alrededor ¿Qué ve?... Ruinas, así se encuentra mi corazón Al caer en este lugar el gran Hao me recibió en persona y me llevó a su senado donde fui aceptado como uno de **Los Siete Señores**, yo no era alma humana, para el no, el me dijo que los hombres poco comprenden de los verdaderos dolores, que el, como demonio que es, comprende que su crueldad es de lobos hacia todo, que son seres que no vale la pena, que cuando observan un gran talento como el mío lo envidia tanto que es preferible su destrucción. Los pocos como yo no tiene alma humana sino demoníaca que el dolor, el sufrimiento son los únicos caminos hacia el verdadero cambio, hacia la verdadera metamorfosis...

Anna lo observo, una sonrisa muy calida le ilumino el rostro, mientras tomaba las manos con mas fuerza, Ren se mantuvo atento ante cualquier cambio en el poeta.

-Dime luna de plata ¿Crees que la única forma que llegar al cambio es el sufrimiento¿Crees que los hombre en verdad son tan crueles, tan horribles, tan voraces? Si, es cierto, que el mundo de arriba esta lleno de oscuridad pero en donde hay oscuridad hay luz y viceversa, le dije eso a un amigo que no comprendía el mal del hombre y al que busco en este país sin esperanza. Déjame mostrarte las respuestas que buscas en tu propia mente, en tu propio mundo, en tu propio tiempo y lugar cierra los ojos- dijo compresivamente Anna y al acto el poeta cerros sus ojos, Anna dulcemente tomo su mentó y beso su frente.

Un vago recuerdo llego a la mente de Yue, un recuerdo tan lejano como las arenas que constituyeron el tiempo primogenito en las sombras de un universo tan antiguo como la vida de los ríos infernales. El recuerdo llevo a Yue hasta un arbol enorme y unas palabras que hasta aquel momento logro comprender.

-"Si algún día yo llego a morir quiero que seas fuerte"

-"¿Por qué hablas así?" pregunto un joven Yue.

-"Es parte de una profecía, querido"- se acorruco su joven esposa en el pecho de su amado-"Hace mucho tiempo antes de conocer tu bella voz, tu poesía, tu pasión por la vida, tu cuerpo, antes de verte en el mar de gente en aquella plaza y prenderme a ti como lo hace las estrellas con la luna en la oscuridad infinita. Yo al ser niña, encontré a un joven hombre sediento quien tenia por **báculo el sol y la luna, **todos en mi poblado lo creía un brujo del temible **castillo vagabundo**, pero yo le ofrecí agua a pesar de los ojos de mis amigos y familiares, aquel hombre en agradecimiento me hablo de mi futuro... Me dijo que si yo debía morir seria por el hombre que me hiciera madre..."

"Las profecías son siempre un caudal por el cual el hombre no debe regirse ni siquiera por un segundo"- dijo el poeta.

"¿Ves a nuestra hija Yue? En el próximo otoño cumplirán cinco años. ¿Crees que veré a mis nietos?¿Crees que vea como tu plateada cabellera se vuelva gris y opaca?"

"Yo en mis delirios mas sofocantes deseo verte tu rostro arrugado, sonriente como el de un loco que ya no tiene noción de la realidad, que están consiente que la realidad no es lo que uno espera. Ambos, ya veras, veremos a nuestra niña, a nuestra **Sakura**, comprometerse con un chiquillo al cual odiare pero que tu defenderás por razones mas fuertes que el mismo cielo o el mismo averno. Ya la imagino ¿tu no? En las noches nos cantara una dulce canción sobre los juegos de cupido, de las hazañas de Heracles, su extrañas aventuras con aquel mocoso castaño quien se interesa tanto en la historia, tan solo debemos creer en el futuro cariño..."

"También me dijo" recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo " que aquel hombre por quien daré mi vida caminara firme frente a las puertas del infierno, que el ondeara las banderas que dirán: Vexilla Regis Prodeunt Inferni" (que vayan por delante los estandartes del rey de los infiernos)" observo los ojos gatunos de su marido " Las estrellas ¿Las ves? Ya cayo la noche, mi querido Yue, las estrellas son como una luz que guía a la raza humana y los individuos que no sepan leer los movimientos de los astros perderán el camino...(1). El destino esta escrito, como alguna vez tu hermano, **el gran vidente Kakyou**, aseguro antes de partir hacia la tierras del **Rey Fuuma (3)**. Si el destino dicta aquella sentencia, yo estaré ahí- de un rápido salto la joven se paro y observo al cielo infinitamente plagado de estrellas y en medio de el, la luna, gigantesca dueña del firmamento- mi voz será el susurro de la ninfa eco y cantare con ella el himno a la luna:

_Luna, quiero cantarte,_

_Oh ilustre anciana de las mitologías_

_Con todas las fuerzas del arte_

_Deidad que en los antiguos días,_

_Imprimiste en nuestro polvo tu sandalia,_

_No alabaré el litúrgico furor de tus orgías,_

_Ni tu erótica didascalia, _

_Para que alumbre sin mayor ironías_

_Al poligloto elogios de las guías_

_Yo te hablaré de manera cortes _

_Y guardaré tu secreto_

_Propicio a las caballeras y las sacerdotisas,_

_Veo a tu hijo, el mas querido, le amo dulce anciana,_

_Pues es generoso y bueno,_

_El mismo Polo recibe su consuelo;_

_Y la osa estelar desde su cielo, _

_Oh luna, eres bella y caritativa:_

_El lunático que por ti alimenta _

_Una pasión nada Lasciva_

_Oh pastora, si las arenas del tiempo _

_Caen en el destino que nunca me fue prometido _

_Recuérdale a tu hijo el mas querido, _

_Que aun en la cuidad en donde solo la tristeza canta,_

_Aun si su alma jamás será infernal pues mi lazo,_

_Le atara, el regresara la fuerza para subir al cielo, _

_Donde tu dominas todo con tu único ojo. _

_Recuérdale, Oh amada madre, que aun mi voz esta en el eco... _

_Y que desde ahí, no importa que tan grande sea la cuidad_

_Yo le querré, sin cambiar mi primera oración_"

Los ojos de poeta se llenaron de lagrimas, un sonrisa grande y clara quedo grabada en la mente de Yue, era la sonrisa de su esposa que una vez mas le veía en aquel inmenso árbol. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos e impresionados ante tal recuerdo que sus alas bailaron al compás del viento mortecino. Ren y Navi se observaron mientras Yue se sostenía a penas hincando frente a Anna, ella tan impasible como siempre tomo las manos del poeta.

-Comprendo tu dolor- dijo- Sé, de la peor manera, lo que es perder a un ser amado por el destino. Lo que es hallarse en una cuidad como esta, una cuidad de murallas rotas que ni el tiempo mismo ha reparado... Solo levanta tus alas y vuela hasta tocar con tus manos la fina tela del cielo infernal... Llega hasta la casa de la Gran Osa de siete estrellas, recuerda que las estrellas son como una gran luz que guía a todas las razas y todos aquellos que sepan leer el movimiento de los astros no perderán el camino...

El sonoro eco de campanadas profundas y lúgubres interrumpió a Anna, quien con la mirada buscaba el objeto del cual provenía las sonoras campanadas, el sonido era tan fuerte e estrepitoso que parecía que el averno mismo dictaba la hora de los castigos. Sonaron doce campanadas y el estrépito de un inicio termino.

-La campana de Picis... -pronuncio el poeta al escuchar la doceava campanada.

Inmediatamente después de la ultima campanada; del cielo, como si fuera nieve, comenzaron caer pequeños y pálidos pétalos rosas. Ren alistó su lanza y vatio sus alas de negro plumaje pues algo en su mente le advertía de un terror sin nombre, de peligro próximo.

-Son pétalos de cerezo- comento Navi quedamente.

-El se acerca- pronuncio el poeta levantándose completamente y observando el cielo infernal - deben huir de inmediato de la cuidad de la tristeza, si los encuentra serán parte del árbol infernal, debe huir yo lo detendré. Si siguen el camino fuera de mis dominios el no los seguirá pero una advertencia: No corran que esa es la mejor manera de atraer la atención de los inmortales, solo caminen sin ver tampoco atrás.

-¿Pero subirás al cielo?- pregunto Anna quien en el acto fue tomada por Ren quien con su aletear le llevo hasta el camino seguro y apartado de la cuidad de la tristeza.

-El camino que las almas escogidas toman son tan oscuros como la selva en la cual me encuentro pero tengo la confianza de que tu serás capaz de cambiar el corazón del rey de este país lleno de tormento...- dijo la figura de Yue quien se perdía a lo lejos, Anna logro divisar otra figura alta y oscura que ocultaba su rostro detrás del poeta. Ren no dejo batir sus alas hasta que la cuidad quedo a lo lejos. Anna intentó volver a la cuidad de la tristeza pero la mano dura del Tao le detuvo.

-Si regresas solo conseguirás que están insensata búsqueda termine solo en lagrimas. El poeta tenía razón hay que seguir adelante sin ver atrás. Aquel que llego a la cuidad de la tristeza es quizás, no lo aseguro, uno de aquellos que sirven al gran túmulo del cerezo. El gran maestro **Ichigo kurosaki **me contó sobre aquellos que asesinan, que toman una vida sin justa razón son llevados al senado de la temida sombra asesina del montículo del Sakura. Se cuanta mucho sobre aquel demonio se dice que perdió un ojo en una apuesta con un clan exorcista en el mundo humano también se comenta que es uno de los señores mas crueles y fríos de este país.

-Pero Yue...

-Mi niña- hablo Navi-no hay que regresar al que quieres ver debe estar mas allá de aquella torre, el poeta detendrá a aquel que nos persigue, si regresamos quizás esto termine en un baño de sangre, lo único que podemos hacer es ver adelante y seguir el camino derecho, derecho y siempre de frente.

Ren les indico el oriente hacia la torre que en la penumbras de los tiempos permanecía inmóvil y rígida justo como en los inicio de los tiempos.

-Se acerca el día- sentenció Ren al observar como un haz de luz se aproximaba a ellos y después llego el día, nublado y triste, sin amanecer (así son las leyes del infierno condenado a no tener ni ocaso y amanecer) que en un suspiro se clavo en nuestros viajeros. Anna, Navi y el Tao caminaron en el desolado y desértico camino hacia la Torre de Roa. Anna a veces observaba hacia atrás disimuladamente y se preguntaba sobre el destino del poeta, sobre la figura sombría de pétalos de cerezoque los hizo huir de la cuidad de la tristeza. Ren se mantenía callado y distante sabia a la perfeccion el peligro del cual habían escapado pero temía que volvieran a encontrarlo y ese hecho era inevitablemente, al mantener lejos a Anna se sentía mas seguro.

Al acercarse a la torre, una visión maravillosa los deslumbro eran miles y miles flores rodeadas de pequeñas mariposas amarillas que quizas pertenecieron a Mecedonio Babilonia en tiempos en que el general Aureliano Buendía (2) aun no había tomado la ciénega de los olvidos justo antes de que el mismo Hao se le apareciera en un sueño y le dictara las ordenas para la guerra que daría a los ejércitos infernales 250 huestes humanas. Las flores y las infinitas mariposas; por un momento permitiro despejar la mente de Anna de todas las dudas que la asaltaban y contemplo maravillada a las flores (e incluso deseo tomar una) y las mariposas mientras su hermano mayor observaba el mapa de los infiernos.

-Este debe ser el jardín primogenio- dijo el arcángel- el jardin de los infiernos hecho para mofarse de los palacios de cielo, pero este lugar totalmente distinto a lo que dictan el Sephirotkirchet. Ves aquí, en donde esta este circulo- le mostró el mapa a Navi y Anna- es el dibujo de una torre que es rodeada por una serpiente. El jardín primogénito debería estar lleno de serpientes y no de flores... Pero ahí esta la torre... Es la muestra de que nosotros vamos por buen camino...

Calladamente caminaron hasta llegar a la torre, Ren contempló la torre con gran respeto y al mismo tiempo una increíble repulsión. Anna abrió mucho los ojos y contemplo a alguien sobre la torre, era una bella mujer, pálida como un vampiro, de largísima cabellara rubia quien portaba un largo vestido blanco quien caminaba vertiginosamente hacia un extremo de la torre.

-Se va a...- Navi no logro terminar su frase, su vista estaba clavada en la figura de aquella mujer que pareciera caer eternamente de aquella torre, Anna cerro los ojos y espero lo peor pero lo único que escucho fue el sonido de algo clavarse en el suelo y un batir de alas. Anna abrió los ojos y observo a su hermano mayor sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la bella mujer de blanco quien clavaba su mirada roja en la pupila del Tao.

El único sonido audible era el aletear de las alas negras de Ren quien delicadamente tocaba el suelo; en el momento en que la joven toco con sus delicados pies la tierra inmediatamente después le soltó una cachetada al joven arcángel, el sonido del golpe resonó en el jardín primigenio.

-¡Como te atreves!- le reprocho la joven del largísimo cabello.

Anna y Navi se observaron mutuamente.

-Todas las almas tienen salvación- fue lo único que salio de los labios del Tao.

-En la torre de Rao y en su jardín primigenio eso es una blasfemia- contesto la mujer.

-¡Deberías estar agradecida!- le reprocho Navi.

-Yo no agradezco a aquellos que impiden mi sacrificio, solo mire a su alrededor...

Al instante Anna y Navi observaron el basto jardín, la joven rubia cerro los ojos ante lo que vio; en el suelo donde antes había mil y un flores de bellos colores solo existían serpientes, infinidad de ellas de todo tipo pequeñas culebras, soberbias cobras, gigantescas anacondas y mas. Todas las serpientes formaban un mar solo limitado por el camino que antes había pisado Anna y su compañeros; Navi tuvo que desviar la mirada de lo que vio levantarse de entre las serpientes, solo Ren y la mujer de blanco no se inmutaron ante la mano que se levantaba sobre los reptiles que les pedía ayuda y después un sonoro quejido inundo el jardín primigenio, a el se unieron mas.

-Este es el jardín primogénito- hablo la bella mujer de blanco quien observo con lastima a las múltiples manos que se levantaban de entre las serpientes- aquí todos aquellos que fueron condenados por el cólera de una pasión. En este lugar se castiga a aquellos que por culpa de la pasión, que es tan maldita, generaron la muerte del que amaron en vida como el nefasto **Otelo** que levanta su mano para que lo salváramos de su propia destrucción. ¡Observen bien! Que hay levanta la mano el gran **Aquiles** quien fue victima de la pasión ¿Distinguen a **Elena**? esa mano que esta llena de culebras que provocó tantas calamidades en el mundo de los vivos. A su lado se levanta la de **Paris**(4)...Y aquella es la de la lujuriosa **Cleopatra**. La pasión es capaz de destruir no solo un alma sino miles, observen las manos que se levantan ante ustedes. Cada uno de ellos cayo en el exceso y la lujuria a tal grado que causaron calamidades enormes en el mundo, la pasión destructiva es como una serpiente que crece y crece y cuando menos te das cuenta muerde tu yugular y que hace sangrar hasta que mueres, las serpientes son eso, son los pecados que contraen un pasión enfermiza... Un deseo que va en contra del verdadero sentido del amor...

Anna observo el campo de reptiles tan vasto y grande, comprendió a la perfección pero en su ser pensó que toda amor siempre es pasión enfermiza. No hay amor sin pasión pero ¿en que momento la pasión se trasforma en una serpiente?¿No hay forma de evitarlo?

-Asi que tu eres el Karma de los Shinzo- dijo quedamente Ren ante los ojos atónitos de la bella pelilarga- Solo la ultima Shinzo seria capaz de comprender de esa forma este lugar. Tu eres la princesa blanca... Acruied Brunestud (5)...

-¿la princesa blanca?- cuestiono Anna.

-Así que lo sabes...- dijo la princesa bajando la cabeza- Así que lo sabes...

-Tu eres aquella que...

-¡Cállate¡Calla pluma negra!

-Querida Anna, apreciable Navi hay que caminar... No podemos estar aquí, he hecho lo posible pero un alma que no desea ser salvada es una alma perdida... Aquí no se encuentra aquí buscas Anna... Debemos atravesar a la torre para llegar a **Bosque de Shikon **quizás ahí esta el que buscas. Obsérvenla bien ella es el karma de los Shinzo, el mas poderoso de todos... Hace mucho tiempo, había personas conocidas gente lunar pues al llegar la luna nueva y la luna llena esas personas tenían un don del cielo, el don curación por tal motivo lo único que podían comer era pétalos de flores, de entre todos ellos destacaba la princesa blanca, llena de orgullo. Pues despertaba blanca y dormía blanca, no conocía impureza, era la princesa de Shinzo; pero un día ocurrió una tragedia - a cada palabra de Ren la bella mujer se hincaba lentamente tan dura la verdad de sus palabra que enorme tristeza la inundo- Una serpiente le susurro: "Princesa, bebe esto y tu sed será saciada" lo que bebió era sangre de un inocente sobre una rosa y al hacer esto la princesa enloqueció y asesinó a su padre y madre, reyes de la gente lunar, el nombre de dicha serpiente era Michel Roa Valdmojong, entonces la princesa blanca cayo de la torre mas alta de su reino lleno de sangre. Cuando eso ocurrió, se encerró así misma y vivió solo para la penitencia durante 800 años... Hasta que desaprecio...

Solo existió silencio

-Camine- fue lo único que dijo el arcángel quien dejo atrás a princesa blanca.

Acruied se quedo hincada, un pesado semblante de tristeza cubrió el rostro de la princesa blanca mientras lo recuerdo de aquella rosa ensangrentada le llenaban el alma, hasta que el contacto de algo calido la alejo de los recuerdos tan arrolladores que la carcomían, al observa sus mano se encontró con la blanca mano de Anna a quien observo a los ojos.

-Desde aquella torre- señalo con su dedo el edificio que entre el campo de serpientes se levantaba firme y duro- desde lo mas alto observa el domino de las serpientes e escuchas el llanto de los condenados y caminas, paso a paso, pie tras pie hasta caer. Y caes eternamente hasta que tu sangre baña el suelo de los condenados, es el sacrificio de la princesa blanca, con tu sangre trasformas a todas las serpientes en suelo fértil y cada mano en una flor, las flores son espejos del mas allá en el mundo mortal... Tu conoces como yo el significado de la flores en un campo santo...

-Tu también conoces el significado de una flor - hablo la princesa blanca observando a todas las serpientes que como un mar embravecido se batían unas con otras , mezclándose y revolviéndose para después levantar su rostro al cielo- desde niña mi pueblo, los Shinzo, ha creído que las estrella son las miradas de los que se ha ido al cielo y las flores son las estrellas de tierra; por que las flores son la mirada de los que se han muerto y no han ido todavía al cielo. Los muertos son enterrados en la tierra como allá abajo no pueden estar sin echar un miradita a la tierra, echan de si una cosa que sube en forma y manera de flor... Por eso, en mi reino, cuando en un prado hay muchas flores, es por que allá... En tiempos antiguos, enterraron en el a muchos difuntos...

La princesa blanca observo detenidamente el rostro de Anna, de pronto, sus delicadas manos tocaron el rostro de la joven rubia tanto que sus labios rozaron el oído de Anna.

-Así que tu eres ella- dijo- aquella de quien me hablo el príncipe antes de marcharse con mi esposo al concilió de los siete en la **biblioteca de babel **para organizar a las seiscientos sesenta y seis legiones del infierno contra el reinado de los cielos.

Una imagen vaga llego a la mente de Anna, tan rápida y fulmínate que quedo muy vivida en su memoria: era la de un Yoh sonriente bajo una lluvia de plumas quien le saludaba con la mano.

-Si en verdad quieres ver al príncipe- la voz de Acruied le trajo nuevamente a la realidad- deberás pasar por todas las tierras infernales o como me gusta llamarlas, los círculos de Dante. Para encontrar a nuestro buen príncipe deben llagar a la castillo de Hades custodiado por Cerbero. El poeta latino que entro con el gran Virgilio, al igual que tu, buscaba a un ser amado... Para engañar al Cerbero debes lanzarle un puño de arena en el hocico, no tienen mucho tiempo, el señor Hao comenzará la guerra cuando el reloj llegue a Aries...

Antes de que la princesa blanca lograra terminar su comentario la lanza del Tao rozo su cuello, la pentrante mirada dorada de Ren amenazo a Acruied.

-La esposa de Roa no deberia tocar a un ángel de esa manera...

-Conosco a quien busca tu pequeña hermana gran Tao, sé que camino que los puede llevar mas rapido hacia el siguiente circulo. El camino de esta niña es mas largo de lo crees Tao, ella solo encontrara a quien busca en lo mas hondo de este reino.

-Debería acabar contigo...

-Pero Ren... Escuchala- le supilco Navi.

-Espero que no sea una trampa fraguada por Roa...

-No lo es pluma negra...- le respondio Acruied- Roa, mi esposo, no esta en sus dominios el Rey de los circulos de Dante le llamo en la biblioteca de Babel para figurar la guerra en contra de tu reino. Cuando el príncipe toco la puerta de la torre mi esposo salio a su encuentro en su traje de humano, tan pronto Roa estuvo listo partieron. Gran Tao debo hacer de tu conocimiento que conosco a la perfeccion al alma que busca esta jovencita...

-Entoces usted sabe que es...- pronuncio Navi al momento que la voz de Acruied la callo.

-Si, lo sé y debe callar pequeña Hada que los hombres, como el señor Tao, poco comprenden de las razones del amor, de mi razón para ayudar a esta jovencita. Si, es cierto, en mi pasado yo condene mi alma imortal y privilegiada a esta torre al lado de mi esposo por tal motivo comprendo la situación de ella. Hoy hozo retar a las leyes de este pais, de mi amado Roa para ayudar a este sentimiento; el sentimiento, que profesa esta criatura hacia el, es tan puro y bello como lo fue el mío. Y tal sentimiento es capaz de trasformar los mismos avernos en un lugar de esperanza.

-Si tus palabras son ciertas- proclamo Ren- Abrirás la puertas de la torre de Rao, nos guiaras por en el camino de los laberintos en donde aquellos que en vida murieron dañado a los otros con sus deseos carnales, con sus obsesiones y con todo aquellos que no debe ser llamado amor. El camino en medio de la torre solo puede ser encontrado por la gran serpiente Roa y por ti, la ultima Shinzo, quien a voluntad puede mover el laberinto como si fuera su mascota.

La princesa blanca se levanto y encaro al gran Tao quien no se inmuto de Acruied.

-Si esta es un trampa fraguada por las hordas de tu señor, mi **Zanpakutoh** te cortara, lo juro por los **13 escuadrones **del **Seireitei **(corte de los espíritus puros)...

-Mi único objetivo, Oh gran Tao, es ayudar a aquella quien esta ante mi- observo a Anna con una sonrisa- por el mismo motivo que me apresa a mi esposo pero ella será capaz de generar un cambio tan grande que lo hará reaccionar a él. Sígame que yo les mostrare el único camino con el cual podrán atravesar la torre de Rao.

Acruied se aparto de los jóvenes ángeles y se acerco a la gigantesca e inmensa torre que hacia ver a la soberbia princesa como una pequeña hormiga. Ella levanto los brazos al cielo y los bajo lentamente hasta que ambos estuvieron al mismo nivel, cerro los ojos y junto sus manos. Un inmenso temblor sacudió la tierra; los ladrillos y el granito de la piedra inferior, para estupor general, la pared comenzó a abrirse hasta formarse un hueco lo suficientemente grande el cual contenía una enorme puerta tan grande que seria difícil de mover incluso para diez hombres, la puerta contenía un bello y extraño símbolo: Una serpiente devorando su cola.

-Estas son las puertas Oroburos, es la emblemática serpiente del antiguo Egipto y la antigua Grecia, representada con su cola en su boca, devorándose continuamente a sí misma. Expresa la unidad de todas las cosas, las materiales y las espirituales, que nunca desaparecen sino cambian de forma perpetua en un ciclo eterno de destrucción y nueva creación.

La puerta lentamente se abrió y tanto Ren como Anna observaron una bella mujer de cabello negro hasta el cuellos con una larga túnica negro que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta la parte superior del pecho en donde estaba dibujado el mismo símbolo de la puerta sosteniendo una larga lanza de color roja.

-Mi señora- dijo la bella mujer de negro- soy su mas fiel sirviente, mi nombre es Lujuria(6)...

**Continuara...**

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno antes de los Rewins algunas referencias:

1) Esta frase hace referencia al primer encuentro entre Ren y Yoh en el manga y el anime.

2)Tanto macedonio babilonia y Aurelio buendía son personajes de _100 años de soledad _de los cuales uso como referencia.

3) Tanto Fumma como Kakyou son perosnajes de la famosa y hermosa X-1999 de clamp.

4)Hago referencia a los personajes la Iliada de Homero, que narra como se desatado una guerra por culpa de un amor ya predestinado al dolor; si quieren saber mas pueden leer la Iliada o ver Troya.

5) Acruied Brunestud es el personaje principal de la serie Tsukihime, no importa si nunca viste esta serie su rol aquí es completamente diferente a las que muestra en su serie.

6) En la serie de Fullmetal alquimia este personaje es uno de los famosos Humoculos, quienes son los villanos de la serie y quienes tendran una aparicion muy especial en este fic.

Ahora después de la capsula educativa pasemos a responder sus lindos Rewins:

**Akari Asakura:** Hola de nuevo gracias por tu Rewin ahora veras que no me comi letras XD. muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sonia:** gracias por tu comentario

**Cheza A-Sakura:** Gracias, tu Rewin me llego al alma, espero que te guste este capitulo, prometo terminar este fic.

**itako ana tenshi:** Gracias, espero que este capi te guste...

**Zilia K**: Gracias, si tu apoyo y comprencion creo que no hubiera terminado este capi...

**tusolmary**: Por fin acatulize. que lo disfrutes.

El proximo capi sere un pequeño intermedio sobre Yoh y en donde se metio. espero que les guste y de nuevo muchismas gracias por leer y apreciar este fic.


	9. Intermedio I: En el infierno

Hola como están? Me disculpo por no haber actualizado en mas de 9 meses, en verdad otra súper duper disculpa, pero aquí tienen uno de dos capítulos intermedios el primero tratara sobre lo que sucede con Yoh en lo profundo de los infiernos y otros sobre las medias ante la guerra que tendrá **Seireiteiv (el cielo), **donde** Horo-horo **junto con una estrella invitada jugaran un papel muy importanteal terminar estos dos intermedios le daré pie a la ultima recta de este saga**.** Sin más hasta el final nos vemos.

* * *

_La Sombra del ángel_

By

El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

**Intermedio**

_**En un pequeño lugar del infierno**_

**Y**oh se abrió paso dentro del gigantesca salón iluminado por miles y miles de velas que, como luciérnagas nocturnas, flotaban en el aire; él vestido con un fino y elegante traje negro, cuyo encaje y medida lo pretendía como heraldo de la muerte, cruzo a largas y sonoras zancadas el salón hasta llegar donde elevado sobre un trono de gran magnificencia que doblara en riquezas al mundo antiguo. Ahí estaba Hao, quien por derecho de sangre se había hecho merecedor de tan funesta prominencia.

-Hermanito- dijo el soberbio Rey con una sonrisa casi infantil-¿Has vuelto tan pronto de los ríos infernales?¿Están listas las legiones del Stix, río del odio mortal; del Arqueronte, profundo y negro río del dolor que se extiende hasta el Cocito llamado asi por los grandes lamentos que s se oyen en sus olas?¿Has cumplido mis ordenes?¿Le dijiste a Caronte, el embarcadero de los infiernos que sus servicios ya no son requeridos? Ya que ni el Flegotón cuyas olas se inflaman de ira como el fuego en torrente será tan cruel como la guerra de los 1000 días traerá a los cielos. ¡Vamos!¡Vamos hermanito!¿qué cuentan los ríos infernales?

-Vengo desde mas allá del Leteo- contesto Yoh- que se extiende, sombrío y salvaje, como un continente helado por las tempestades eternas de granizo que no se derrite en tierra firme... Donde todo no es mas que nieve espesa y hielo. Ese es el lugar donde nuestro padre esta sepultado junto con la primera horda rebelde, he dado tributo a nuestros ancestros. Los ejércitos de Stxi, Arquerote y Cocito han levantado sus estandartes. También he hablado con el buen Caronte en la infeliz cuidad de Ditte, que se erige a un lado del Leteo, río del olvido quien bebe de sus aguas olvida su primitivo estado y existencia. El buen embarcadero al escuchar tu dura sentencia quiso beber de aquel río pero yo le detuve de hacer tal estupidez: "Quien bebe de ese río " le dije "olvida a la vez el gozo y el dolor, el placer y la pena" (Acaso yo no quería beber de ese río) Caronte lloro un poco pero acepto no pasar a nadie a nuestro pais sin esperanzas. Tu ejercito se mueve desde el Estigia hasta nuestro palacio en lo profundo del Hades.

-Hermanito- interrumpió Hao sonriendo- tu rostro muestra una mueca de disgusto ¿Acso te molesto rendir honor a nuestro padre ?¿Será por Caronte?¿ó será por que no tuviste el valor de beber el agua del nefasto Leteo? El olvido solo trae una existencia mediocre y despreciable para los seres como nosotros, mantén frescas mis palabras en tu mente...

-Pero- continuo Yoh- Los siete señores de abismo en la biblioteca de Babel votaron por la guerra abierta como lo dijo el gran Naraku: "Hacemos la guerra abierta pues es el mejor partido para destronar a los grandes espíritus, para conquistar nuestros derechos perdidos. Que la carrera es en direcciones opuestas al reloj del cielo" pero tu, hermano, le dijiste: "Las trompetas de mi guerra sonaran tan pronto el reloj celestial llegue de Picis a Aries" Los siete señores infernales te observaron entre conmovidos y iracundos. ¿qué pasa por tu mente, hermano?¿Acaso has dejado la estrategia y has abrazado la locura para la guerra abierta? En doce horas los **13 escuadrones **celestiales estarán preparados para recibirnos. Yo como tu máximo estratega de guerra sugeriría iniciar la batalla ya. ¿Acaso nada divierte tu soberbio ego hermano?

-Hermanito, eres horriblemente injusto- exclamo Hao con calma mientras se levantaba de su imponente trono y se acerco a uno de los grandes ventanales del salón contemplando a lo lejos la torre de Roa- Si, Atrozmente injusto hermanito. Como nuestro padre tengo enemigos de talento; un demonio debe dar importancia a su enemigos, llámalo vanidad si quieres. Me pregunto: ¿qué sentido tendría una guerra en la cual ambas partes no tiene la oportunidad igual de ganar? ¿Acaso seria un victoria con honor?- observo a Yoh y después el ventanal- Nuestro país de los infortunios, santuario que se levanto gracias a la mano laboral de la impunidad de la tierra, impunidad de ladrones, impunidad de asesinos, impunidad de mentirosos. Nuestro infierno esta lleno de la apestosa prole de Adán quien serán nuestros perros de guerra... Eres como la nieve, hermanito, es probable que beber la sangre pura de aquel ángel te haya hecho que te parecieras a la nieve- Yoh ahogo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar tal comentario- Aunque no me dejaste ver tu espectáculo, no te culpo quizás cumpliste más un deseo carnal, si no fueras un demonio juraría que esa joven rubia sentía algo por ti- cerro los ojos pensativo y después los abrió rápidamente- No, eso es poco probable, quizás el tomar la vida de tan angelical alma hizo que te parecieras a la nieve, eres tan frió como la nieve...

-Quizás...- susurro Yoh apretando los puños.

La puerta del salón se abrió de par en par dando paso a un hombre corpulento y fuerte, de mirada fuerte y un parche en su ojo izquierdo, vestido de largo traje militar azul y portando un delicada espada al costado, se mostró ante los dos hermanos.

-Señor Hao- dijo el hombre quien hizo una pequeña reverencia- Le esperan las seiscientas sesenta y seis legiones de los infiernos para recibir palabras de aliento, los **siete señores **también le desean escuchar señor...

-En seguida voy, **Orgullo**- contesto Hao sencillamente mientras el hombre se retiraba del salón.

Hao antes de salir de salón le dio un pequeña palmadita en la espalda a su hermano, Yoh solo se quedo observando a las velas mientras su hermano ya había cruzado la puerta.

-Si yo fuera la nieve, ella seria la primavera- dijo Yoh observando a lo lejos la torre de Roa- Algún día la nieve se derretirá, aunque haya mucho frió... Sin duda la primavera llegara...

Yoh contemplo las velas poco a poco mientras se perdía en pensamientos que su hermano tacharía de absurdos. Se pregunto si la rubia estaría en algún lugar seguro ó que estaría pensando, recordó el olor de su cabello, su pequeñas sonrisas, su dulce preocupación por los problemas humanos y aquellos ojos negros. No pudo evitar imaginársela sonreír, con esa sonrisa que descongelaba todo el hielo gélido que le reinaba.

-Si, ella seria mi primavera- pronuncio al momento en que sintió como alguien se le abalanzaba por detrás, dándole un sorpresivo abrazo sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos.

-¡Príncipe!¡Que malo es!- escucho una voz chíllante y femenina que lo sujetaba con fuerza- Apenas regreso y ni siquiera va a mis dominios ¿Acaso ya no le parezco atractiva?¡Tan solo véame príncipe! De los siete señores del inframundo yo soy la única que se interesa realmente en usted mas allá del plano militar...Ya sé son mis senos ¿No son atractivos? Cualquier humano le gustaría perderse en ellos, degustar su dulce néctar mi príncipe... Quizás sean mis piernas largas y firmes ¿acaso no incitan a recorrerlas como un bella península que el humano es incapaz de conquistar pues de ellos la ignorancia les hace perder su juicio entrar en ellas? O mejor aun mi...

-No has cambiando **Ashura**- respondió Yoh sonriendo liberándose caballerosamente del abrazo para observando los bellos y delicados rasgos femeninos de su extraña amiga, su larga cabellera estaba sujetada con un accesorio rojo que asemejaba a una pequeña llama dejándole un cola de caballo con la cual dejaba sobresalir sus hermosas y largas orejas que le daba a su rostro la semejanza a una bella elfa.

-¡Ya te lo había dicho! ¡Que me digas princesa Ashura!-refunfuño Ashura como niña pequeña - ¡Véame príncipe! Hoy estoy usando un tocado muy especial, ve es largo y elegante, ligero y agradable a la vista. Esta es la ropa que usan las personas que están cerca de un gran río llamado Ganguees en una tierra azotada por todo los males del mundo ¿sabe? Hace 14 años estuve ahí observando el dolor de aquellas personas que han perdido para siempre la esperanza y que fácilmente podría comprender nuestro dolor pero son humanos tan frágiles que te acercas a ellos para hacerles una travesura y se desmoronan inmediatamente pero con la muerte no acaba su sufrimiento ya que unos tiene tanto dolor de ver a su pueblo en ruinas que se pegan a las paredes y puedes escucharlos murmurar entre los muros de su ciudad... Las mujeres usa este tocado rojo con negro en los días de luto como aquel día frente la gran río donde encontré a un niño de largo cabello rubio muy triste y le pregunta el por qué de su dolor; él me respondió que había visto varios cadáveres en el río Ganguees y muchos peregrinos de la India en la orilla haciendo ablución, quienes le dieron la impresión que más que vivir, deseaban morir. Entonces el pequeño se pregunto por qué el país en el que nació era tan pobre y si las personas vienen a este mundo solamente a sufrir. Yo le explique que no siempre es así, pues donde hay sufrimiento siempre hay alegría y viceversa. Pues toda la vida es transitoria, mi príncipe, y tarde o temprano llega la muerte. Entonces el niño se pregunto si el hombre solamente busca en vano la alegría y amor entre el sufrimiento, si todo eso terminará al momento de la muerte... Yo le conteste: "Estas olvidando algo"

-Ese niño se parece a alguien que conozco- susurro Yoh.

-¿Dijo algo príncipe?

-No -hablo Yoh con mas fuerza.

-¿Que tal?- Ashura dio una pequeña e elegante vuelta dejando ver su bellos traje hindú- Esta ropa me da un toque mas femenino, me hace ver mas deseable y seductora ante los ojos hambrientos de los hombres, la combinación de rojo y negro se montan a mi figura con elegancia ¿Lo ves? Recalca mas mis senos, mi larga espalda desnuda hasta los glúteos, dejando a la imaginación lo demás ¿Acaso no me veo linda príncipe?

-Indudablemente- sonrió Yoh pesadamente- Tan bella como siempre.

-¡Claro! Pero deberé tener mi figura oculta detrás de la capucha negra como parte de la ceremonia. Este día, su señor hermano, hablara a las seiscientos sesenta y seis legiones de los abismos y a los siete señores de inframundo; todos estamos muy animados y por eso me visto de gala aunque; el señor **Naraku** esta muy molesto por la idea esperar el reloj de fuego pero vale la pena -sonrió- Mi príncipe ¿no esta feliz? Por fin saldremos de aquí, seremos libres y podremos reclamar lo perdido...

-Quizás pero las cosas de la felicidad no tienen nada que ver con los demonios. Los demonios solo conocemos las artes de la destrucción, del odio, del temor. Nosotros no conocemos realmente en que consiste aquellos que llaman felicidad. Siempre me he cuestionado princesa Ashura ¿qué es lo que nos traerá esta guerra? Y cuando me pongo a pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que solamente nos traerá tristeza y...

-Y será la ultima, mi príncipe, será la ultima. Tengo fe en su señor hermano y sobre todo en usted ¿Escucha ese sonido? Son como truenos a lo lejos parece ser que los siete ha llegado y nuestro deber es escuchar las sabias palabras del señor Hao- le extendió su mano gentilmente- por favor príncipe déme su mano pues debemos ir a escuchar al emperador de estas tierras donde la nuestras esperanzas están por nacer de nuevo...

Yoh tomo la mano de Ashura e ella se apoyo de su abrazo y caminaron a través de los pasillos del gran palacio del Hades, el palacio yacía en silencio solo se podía percibir un sonido leve y brumoso como el de la tormenta que renace en los cielos grises. Llegaron hasta un pequeño balcón desde el cual se podía observar a lo lejos el gran tierra de hielos eternos llamada Guiadicca a una lado de Cocytus donde hace solo unos momentos Yoh había dado respetos a los primero caídos, la noche en aquella parte del infierno era tan espesa que las estrellas se ocultan. Si, la noche sin estrellas donde la luna había salido un rato y luego se había ido, era una de esas lunas que nadie mira, a las que nadie hace caso, estuvo una rato allí desfigurada sin dar ninguna luz y después se escondió entre las nubes dejando caer la infinita oscuridad sobre el gran palacio del Hades.

-Cuando la luna desaparezca, aquella figura se ocultará, y por un momento la oscuridad caerá sobre la ciudad (1). No hay nada mas maravilloso que la eterna la oscuridad - comento Ashura poéticamente- !Lo ve mi príncipe¡ Ya casi todos estamos aquí, la bella oscuridad ha ocultado a las legiones. Debo darme prisa y estar sobre mi legión no puedo dejarle todo ese trabajo a la señorita **Envidia, **ella me tacharía de irresponsable...

Yoh observo detenidamente la oscuridad que invadía la gran plaza del palacio de Hades, en lo alto estaba las llamas del reloj de fuego que como centuriones observaba hacia todos los rincones del infierno, las doce llamas ardían con gran clamor. Un silencio profundo y penetrante dominaba el ambiente. El príncipe de los infiernos agudizo sus sentidos y entre las sombras observo a seis figuras envueltas en largos mantos oscuros, como si fuera gabardinas, adornados con nubes de color rojo (2) que se mantenía muy por encima de sus legiones, sobre el aire observando entre la oscuridad las huestas de seres infernales. La primer figura levitaba en llanamente en el aire, las pequeñas corrientes de aire dejaron caer su capucha, permitiendo que Yoh descubriera el rostro de Naraku quien mostraba una mueca de enfado ante la espera de la guerra.

-Mira Naraku dejo su mascara de mandril y decidió darnos la cara- comento divertida Ashura- esto quiere decir que cuando el reloj de fuego se extinga el será el primero en atacar...

Yoh observo mas detenidamente la plaza y distinguió que la segunda figura estaba parada sobre lo que parecía ser una gran mano esquelética en donde la palma. como si un buda, guardaba a otra figura encapuchada, después observo un enorme árbol de cerezos en flor y en el otro señor del inframundo que mudo le devolvía la mirada al castaño y a Ashura. Yoh trago saliva cuando el señor del cerezo mostró su rostro pálido, de cabello negro y corto, como un muerto le sonreía, en aquel rostro un centellante ojo de vidrio, sin vida, le observa. El demonio pelinegro se levanto y sosteniendo una gran hoz haciéndolo parecer una sombra espectral, alta y negra mas aun sobre el sombrío cerezo; era como si la muerta hubiera surgido de las entrañas de la tierra para velar la empresa de Hao. Los pálido pétalos del cerezo llegaron hasta Ashura y Yoh.

-Nos esta saludando ¿verdad?- dijo Yoh.

-Si- sonrió Ashura- él siempre ha sido así...

Detrás del Cerezo se levanto una imponente serpiente y sobre ella un figura sombría envuelta entre su capucha, un escalofrió recorrió a Yoh cuando cruzo mirada con aquel señor del inframundo. Era como si una serpiente esperara salir de su escondite y morder...

-No lo conoces ¿verdad, principe?

-Es el único señor del inframundo con el cual no he tenido contacto. Dice mi hermano que el es una pieza clave para destronar a los cielos.

-Dicen que es capaz de hablar el lenguaje de las serpientes antiguas- hablo Ashura misteriosamente- cuando bajo al mundo en la época en que se erigían las aldeas escondías, el hizo arder la aldea de la hoja e libero un mal que aun no ha despertado por completo en el mundo y que duerme en un niño que destruirá aquellos que porten el gran Kage. Solo el amor de la flor que florece dos veces en el valle de la hoja será capaz de calmar a la bestia de nueve colas(3). De los 7 señores del inframundo, el es el mas misterioso pues solo el señor Hao conoce la verdad detrás ese demonio. A mi me atemoriza un poco pues ni yo le he visto el rostro...

Yoh observo a su amiga detenidamente.

- Ve a lo lejos de la gran serpiente... Se haya levantada sobre su gran camelia, es otro señor del inframundo ha llegado ¿Acaso no tiene gran belleza? Aun oculta detrás de ese velo no puede ocultar su esencia ya que es femenina como la mía, es mala al creerse hombre... Y detrás de ella el señor Roa bajo su gran túnica nubes rojas levitando sobre su legión... Solo falto yo... El discurso de su hermano esta por comenzar... La oscuridad aun no se ha disipado de las legiones de los infiernos...

-Yo los observare desde aquí princesa Ashura- sonrió Yoh caballerosamente.

Ashura se abalanzó e abrazo a Yoh con una extraña emotividad. Así quedaron un momento y ella le susurro al oído: "He escuchado que dos sombras con alas han pasado por la puerta de Dante, la puerta del infierno, dicen los murmullos de los condenados que una es de alas negras y cabello en forma de pico, la otra es alas blancas, cabellera rubia" Yoh imagino a rubia sonriéndole mientras hojas de otoño caían su alrededor "Los murmullos también dicen que al acabar el discurso de su señor hermano uno de nosotros siete... No estoy segura pero dicen que el Sakurazukamori ira tras ellos tan pronto de ordenes a su legión y su señor hermano haya dado su discurso a nosotros" el castaño abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

Ashura lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-No se preocupe mi príncipe- susurro Ashura mas dulcemente- Ya vera que todo saldrá bien, Si el destino esta escrito vera que todo estará bien. Pues ni siquiera los demonios podemos escapar de aquellos que esta preordenado, si eso es cierto, aquella que espera llegara hasta el palacio del gran Hades- sonrió- ¿Sabe lo que le dije al pequeño Shaka? Le dije: "Has olvidado que la muerte no es el fin de todo, sino el paso a lo siguiente. Cuando la oscuridad haya caído en el Santuario; no olvides que la muerte no es algo definitivo. En el pasado, aquellos que fueron llamados Santos lograron superar la muerte. Si tu logra entender eso, entonces te convertirás en el hombre más cercano a dios ó a los demonios(4)". Mi príncipe si aquella persona logra comprender esto, ella será capaz de salvar el corazón de aquel quien tiene ese gran poder lleno de tristeza... Solo usted y ella son capaces de hacer eso...por eso...- Ashura movió sus labio y pronuncio unas palabras que solo Yoh escucho después beso, con una dulzura casi humana, la mejilla de su amigo- Lo que acaba de escuchar, mi príncipe, es mi promesa.

-Ashura- hablo Yoh casi tartamudeando pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra la bella pelinegra colocó confidentemente su dedo sobre los labios de Yoh y lo vio con gran ternura y comprensión.

-Debo irme mi príncipe, su hermano pronto hablara... Y debemos escucharlo...- sonrió y rápidamente se coloco su manto negro con nubes rojas- El traje de la **Luna Roja **es muy estorbos...

Yoh cortésmente le ayudo colocarse el manto hasta que Ashura quedo completamente cubierta por el solo permitiendo ver su cabeza que sobre salían de la gabardina. Ashura se sonrojo y sonrió ante la gentileza del príncipe después silenciosamente, como si fuera un ritual de la antigüedad se despido del príncipe y levito entre los aires hasta llegar a su sitio en la infinita oscuridad junto a las otras figuras. El príncipe de los infiernos observo hacia el reloj de fuego y después hacia la oscuridad en donde aguardaba las legiones del infierno, por todas partes estallo tumulto espantoso, un canto: eran aclamaciones, llamados de combate, relinchido de animales nunca antes vistos por ojo humano, el rugido del Cerbero y después redobles de tambores, coros de voces agudas y graves como una orquesta, que cantaban:

_Estanus internus _

_Ira Vehementi_

_Estanus internus _

_Ira Vehementi_

_Sephiroth_

_Sephiroth_

Las nubes se extinguieron y el castaño observo a las seiscientos sesenta y seis legiones de su país de los infortunios; se veía ondear en los aires millares de banderas resplandecientes, que lucían como llamas ardientes. Aquellos siete ejércitos parecía los siete soberanos mares. Todas las regiones de la noche anunciaron, por medio de extraordinarios prodigios, que pronto el ángel con alas de fuego se levantaría y anunciaría la pronta batalla...

_Sor immanis, et_

_inanis _

_Sor immanis, et_

_inanis _

El castaño escucho el eco de un canto profundo que provenía de las mismas legiones mientras en la región oriental del manto nocturno tenia un color de sangre... La tierra se estremeció; vientos impetuosos soplaron levantando un polvo molesto que no dejaba ver nada...

_Veni,veni, venias,_

_Ne me mori facias _

_Veni,veni, venias,_

_Ne me mori facias_

La luna parecía cubierta por manto rojo...

_Veni,veni, venias,_

_Gloriosa_

_Veni,veni, venias,_

_Generosa_

_Veni,veni, venias,_

_Gloriosa_

_Veni,veni, venias,_

_Generosa_

Sobre el reloj de fuego un figura de largo manto oscuro de nubes rojas observaba el canto de los ejércitos y sonrió. Su larga cabellera ondeaba en el aire del mundo infernal, se aproximo al borde del reloj de fuego y siete señores del inframundo levantaron la cabeza y observaron al rey de los infiernos para después hincarse antes su presencia al tiempo que los ejércitos entonaban el fin del su canto.

_Estanus internus _

_Ira Vehementi_

_Estanus internus _

_Ira Vehementi_

_Sephiroth_

_Sephiroth_

_Sephiroth(5)_

Hao los observo y sonrió, el silencio inundo la plaza del gran palacio del Hades, Yoh observo a su hermano y cada uno de los señores del inframundo. "Tengo fe en su señor hermano y sobre todo en usted" recordó las palabras de Ashura. Y fue entonces que Hao hablo antes las las seiscientos sesenta y seis legiones.

-Los he convocado para comenzar una rebelión, una que el mundo jamás ha visto... ¡El infierno en la tierra! Nuestro papel en la historia del mundo, en esta historia, es mas grande de lo que piensan. Debemos engañar a los grandes espíritus para que nos entreguen las llaves de su reino; dejemos que los muertos derramen su tristes lagrimas sobre el gran Estigia pues nos darán fuerza para seguir adelante. Que bien, pues nuestro siniestro reino se abra para nosotros. ¡Un suspiro canta la gloria de quienes bailamos en el circulo de la oscuridad!¡Una silueta se pierde en las sombras, una vida que se va en un salino mar de dolor! No vivir, no morir, no existir; abrazarla entropía es el destino de la humanidad, en las montañas romanas, en las costas griegas, en el gran desierto de Egipto. Los cielos deben recordar que la noche original no estaba vacía, tenia ojos; la oscuridad respira. Si nosotros somos los únicos que recuerdan esos tiempos pues nosotros somos las seiscientos sesenta y seis legiones de los abismos, nosotros somos los siete gloriosos ejércitos... Por las laderas puedo verlos, son los antiguos ejércitos, que se entregaron a un general y murieron sin una razón justa; Yo les doy la oportunidad de volver levantar su manos bajo mi nombre... Un suspiro del bosque, una sombra profunda ¿A quienes engañamos? Somos la bestia de la noche, las garras de la naturaleza, adiós a la piel de hombre y bienvenida sea la furia- Observo a siete señores del inframundo y les sonrio- Mis queridos siete señores del inframundo deben recordar que Siete son, son siete, encadenados sus destinos en el cielo. siete es su numero, nuestro numero. Somos como el viento aullador, que no conoce piedad, que no conoce compasión. Inútiles son todos, los ruegos y las suplicas; Somos la serpiente, somos la bestia furiosa, somos la tormenta. Somos vientos de cambio de muerte y renacimiento. Somos la inundación que barrera la tierra. Siete en el cielo y siete en la tierra...¡Nuestra guerra ha sido declarada!¡Que las mariposas dejen su vuelo y se conviertan en bengalas de muerte!¿Qué cosa, si no es la guerra, lo que define lo infinito? ¡Combatir es la naturaleza de todo!!Quien no ha pensando en su muerte gloriosa, es cobarde, indigno de pisar esta tierra¡ Que caminen los muertos por la noche eterna junto a una horda de demonios que haremos caer a los grandes espíritus desde los alto. ¡Se acerca la hora, el reloj de fuego se extinguirá y los ejércitos de la noche se unan en una gran cruzada oscura!¡Si a la noche perpetua nuestras almas fueron condenadas preparaos entonces para conocer al amo de las sombras!¡Al Gran Hao, hijo de Mikihisa, el gran cuervo negro!¡Levantaos y luchar!

Cuando el gran Hao termino aquel discurso extendió su seis hermosas alas que se encendieron en fuego, los ejércitos entonaron:

_Estanus internus _

_Ira Vehementi_

_Estanus internus _

_Ira Vehementi_

_Sephiroth_

_Sephiroth_

_Sephiroth_

Yoh observo todo desde el balcón a su hermano, no pudo evitar sonreír pero algo no le gustaba, era una presencia oscura detrás de el. El castaño observo detrás de su hombro y observo una figura salir de entre las sombras, era un bella mujer de largo cabello negro de ojos de violeta, su hermoso vestido negro que la hacia parecer una joven de alta sociedad.

-Pandora- dijo Yoh al reconocer a la joven.

-No todas las historias terminan bien, algunas son sombras de realidades rotas...

_**To be continue... **_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Como han estado? Espero que muy bien, pues aquí esta uno de los intermedios que prometí espero que les guste, realmente creo que este capitulo es el mas complicado que he escrito pues hice toda una investigación para llevar acabo una interpretación del infierno como es debida, pues como buen escritor que puedo ser debo ofrecer una historia con alma y para eso se requiere mucho tiempo pues deseo mostrar algo que los deje satisfechos. Ahora el personaje Ashura aparece en el manga de RG Veda de mis diosas clamp, en donde ella es la encarnación de la diosa de la destrucción, en el manga es un personaje asexuado pero yo siempre lo he visto como un personaje femenino, espero que les haya gustado su participación y los demás señores del inframundo aparecerán mas adelante en la recta final de este fic. Así que no me rendiré en este fic en el cual muchos me ha ayudado además de terminar algunos que tengo en puerta así como esas actividades que uno debe hacer para sobrevivir jijiji ahora la ficha tecnica:

1) Esta frase la dice Ren en el anime. Es muy poética

2)Este es el traje de usan los Akatsuki de la serie de Naruto, creí conveniente usar este atuendo pues me pareció hacerlo mas emblematico además esta idea me la había dado una buena amiga llamada Adriana: "imagínate a los señores del infierno con el traje de los Akatsuki"

3) Obvia referencia Naruto XD

4)Mi parte favorita del saga de hades en que Shaka sostiene una platica con buda cuando niño que el recuerda poco antes de ser muerto Saga, Camus y Shura.

5)Esta es la letra de la aclamadísima One Winged Angel de Nabou Uematsu perteneciente al soundtrack de Final Fantasy si tiene la oportunidad de oírla, créame que no se arrepentirán.

Bien después de la capsula educativa pasemos a responder sus lindos Rewins:

**itakoanatenshi:** Gracias espero que te haya gustado este intermedio, y espero seguir usando citas de la literatura universal jijiji. El próximo capi voy a intentar usar mas.

**Nakontany**: Que bueno que te gusto espero no que no te decepcioné el discurso del infierno. Claro que voy usar Howls, no por nada es uno de mis personajes favoritos y sobre loti, no supe de que serie es si puedes pasarme el nombre con gusto la veré XD

**Noirpro**: Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Gracias por tu rewin

**Tusolmary:** disculpa por la tardanza pero ya ves los resultados de una buena historia. Gracias por tu comentario y la próximo publicare más periódicamente.

Bien el proximo capi de intermedio estoy a punto de pasarlo a capi, estos les recuerdo son intermedios, que no afectaran en nada la línea narrativa que sigue nuestra querida Anna en el infierno para seguir a su querido demonio. El próximo intermedio se llamara: _**Doce horas para la conspiración. **_Pues hasta entonces y recuerden la literatura, como el anime, nutre la mente en infinitas direcciones, échenle ganas y no se rindan XD.


	10. Intermedio II: Doce horas

Hola ¿como estas? Espero que muy bien pues aquí después de mil y un retrasos pero está el siguiente intermedio. Honestamente les doy una super disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero como les he dicho antes deseo darles una historia de calidad, que sea de su gusto y mas nada les haga pensar, reflexionar. Jamás pensé desarrolla esta parte en la historia, recuerden que en siguiente capítulo seguirnos las travesía de Anna en el infierno… justo donde ella se quedo (ósea en la torre de Roa). Ya se acerca la recta final de este gran Fic que ustedes lectores ha hecho, gracias por todo. También me tomo este pequeño espacio para agradecerle a Graciela (belldandy_cristal) por el apoyo en esta historia. Sin más que hasta el final, nos vemos.

* * *

_La Sombra del ángel_

By

El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

**Intermedio**

_**Doce horas para la conspiración **_

-He escuchado que el sudcapitan de la segunda división, Ren Tao, ha desertado y fue encomendado a una misión secreta... Lo único que sé es que el mismo Silver fue quien lo escogió... Todo se está convirtiendo en un caos, todo está saliendo fuera de control y no podemos hacer nada y eso es frustrante... Todo comenzó desde que esa pequeña llego precipitadamente y nos trajo esa desastrosa noticia, esa pequeña desde que llego se veía turbada y triste sobre todo triste; ese tipo de sentimientos nos convierten en presas frágiles y poco a poco nos carcomen por dentro drenando la luz que tenemos hasta extinguirnos en las arenas del espacio. ¿La ha vuelto a ver? Pareciera como si la atmósfera la hubiera desaparecido, como si se la tragara y junto con ella la tranquilidad y la paz de las esferas celestiales. Ahora las trece escuadrones, las treces divisiones de los ejércitos del Cielo deberemos levantar nuestras Zanpakutos y haremos precipitar al orgullo ángel de alas de fuego a su reino. Pero dentro de los trece escuadrones siento algo turbio, algo que me hace estremecer, que me hace sentir un escalofrió que recorrer todo mi espina dorsal hasta mi cabeza. ¿Ha notado los ojos de aquel hombre, capitán Kurosaki? ¿Ha notado los extraños movimientos la tercera división? No me agrada para nada el capitán Orochimaru, sus ojos son tan fríos y calculadores como los de una serpiente, cuando te observa siempre pareciera que busca los puntos débiles en tu cuerpo para después presionarlos y traer la muerte, da miedo... Parece más un demonio que un miembro respetable del gremio de los ángeles...

-Digas lo que digas, Rukia, el capitán Orochimaru es parte de los trece escuadrones de los cielos- hablo un joven peli-naranja quien observo la preocupación de su interlocutora, su sub capitana Rukia Kuchiki- al igual que tu creo sospechosos los movimientos del tercer escuadrón pero mientras el comandante general no diga nada no podemos hacer mas que indagar. También me preocupa mucho que nuestro **Seireiteiv **se convierta en un lugar tan triste, las estrellas parece dictar que el destino ha echado los dados y nuestros mundos solo buscara una cosas: el exterminio... Me pregunto si los grandes espíritus realmente desean esto...

-Ichigo- hablo Rukia al ver como su capitán se perdía en sus pensamientos- todo esto me genera un mal presentimiento... Deberíamos decirle a Comandante general... Desde la muerte **Sarutobi** y la subida del, ahora capitán, Orochimaru todo se ha convertido en un Caos...

-Rukia- hablo Ichigo mientras los ojos de su sub-capitana se clavaban fijamente en el- Solo encárgate de vigilar al sud-capitán de la tercera división. Si todo llegase a moverse hacia lo inevitable... Yo los protegeré como lo hizo el capitán **Minato Namikaze. **

Ichigo sonrió y siguió su camino mientras su sub-capitana lo observaba perderse entre los pasillos la primera división del Seireiteiv. Sus pasos hacia sonoro eco a través de los pasillos, en la mente del joven capitán daba vueltas en la horrible y torcida sonrisa del capitán de la tercera división con quien hace un momento se había encontrado frente las puertas del jardín del Samsara. El brillo de los ojos de Orochimaru y tétrica sonrisa le hacía pensar que había esperado mucho a que alguien anunciara la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno. Igualmente los movimientos de la tercer división se habían vuelto muy sospechosos sobre todo desde la muerte de la capitán **Sarutobi. **

-Sigues pensado te vas a caer- escucho una vocecilla a su lado que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Horohoro- dijo Ichigo al observar a su lado al joven de cabello azulado vestido con el largo traje blanco, típico del rango de capitán, mientras en su espalda se levantaba soberbia un espada enfunda cuya altura era casi equivalente a la altura del joven peliazul.

-Capitán Horokeu Usui para ti- le recrimino el capitán de la décima división- parece que todos hemos sido llamados... El viejo Clow debe estar pensando en grande... De por si es raro que los capitanes de los trece escuadrones se reúnan...

El pelianarajando asistió mientras camino al lado de Horokeu, caminaron en silencio hasta dejar atrás el pasillo para salir a un pequeño puente que conectaba a otro edificio. Horokeu observo hacia el oeste y contemplo el palacio de la penitencia cuya desde la cual se puede observar a las nueve regiones celestiales. Sobre la blanca torre creyó ver alguien...

-Me pareció ver alguien sobre la torre mayor del palacio de la penitencia...

-Uchiha...- adelanto Ichigo.

-Sí, podría ser el capitán de la sexta división o su hermano menor... De repente desapareció...

Caminaron otro poco, la mente de Ichigo volvió a despegar su mente cuando se menciono al hermano menor del capitán de la sexta división. Rukia ya había confirmado el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke Uchiha junto con otros miembros de la tercera división quienes actuaban y desaparecían misteriosamente.

-Esta es la puerta- dijo hablo Horokeu al detenerse en seco frente una puerta de fino granito blanco la cual tenía grabado el numero uno de la siguiente manera: - -Ponte la capucha- sugirió Horo mientras ocultaba su rostro con su túnica permitiendo solo ver el mentón de su rostro.

La puerta se abrió, permitiéndoles entrar a una estancia oscura, en cuanto pusieron los pies en la habitación, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, con un quedo y estremecedor golpe. No veían nada, todo era oscuridad a su alrededor.

-Han llegado tarde capitanes... Solo faltaban ustedes y el capitán de la tercera división... Capitán Kurosaki, Capitán Usui tomen sus lugares... Comenzaremos esta reunión sin el capitán Orochimaru.

Se oyó el chasquillo de unos dedos y de pronto la habitación quedó iluminada por antorchas sostenidas en los cuatro puntos de la estancia, era grande y en el centro se podía observar a un hombre con lentes, cabello negro atado en una media cola de caballo cuyo de traje era un perfecta combinación entre los trajes ingleses y los chinos cuyo colores eran negro y morado, sostenía un báculo dorado en cuya figura se resguardaba un sol y una luna sentado sobre un inmenso sillón rojo y debajo de este un inmenso símbolo, que en su extraño conjunto donde el astro señor de los cielos, se unía a la brillante luna. Ichigo observo detenidamente al capitán-general de los cielos, Clow Reed y observo más detenidamente la habitación y contemplo a varias figuras encapuchadas distribuidas en filas alrededor de Clow. La primera fila estaba compuesta de cinco individuos que observan a Ichigo detenidamente debajo de su mantos mientras fila compuesta por cuatro individuos observaban a Horokeu , ambos capitanes se agruparon en cada fila.

Clow se levanto y observo a las doce figuras ocultas entre sus capuchas, tomando su báculo y lo clavo en el suelo, emitiendo un sonido hueco que invadió la estancia. Dando inicio a la reunión.

-Treces escuadrones, se nos ha reunido aquí, en el edificio primero de la regente estrella cuyo luz inicio es el principio de toda vida, de toda muerte, de todo tiempo. Presten atención trece escuadrones: Nuestro cielo está en situación de inevitable riesgo, las manecillas del reloj que lleva a lo inevitable han dictado justicia divina y nuestro más temido enemigo ha roto las cadenas de su confinamiento para levantar su impura mano en contra de los grandes espíritus. La guerra de los mil días se nos presentara de nuevo y ángel cuyas alas son fuego se levantara en vuelo pero como el inocente Ícaro caerá cuando sus alas se deshagan en su propio infierno. Los demonios que nuestros antepasados someterían comienzan a regresar a nuestro mundo y llevan los estandartes que dicen: Vexilla regrente prudent inferni. Trece escuadrones no hemos visto el alcance del odio que los empuja como es sabido por ustedes estas criaturas tienen un potencial igual...

-¡Nuestro deber es ante todo es detener el avance de los demonios!- hablo una voz femenina en la primera fila- ¡Debemos detener el avance de los demonios antes de que toquen tierra sagrada, el territorio de los grandes espíritus!- la figura encapuchada dio paso hacia delante y dejo caer su manto mostrando un rostro femenino de ojos verdes y penetrantes como jazmines al igual que su cabello cuyo corte y forma le daba un aire chino- El Tao es el camino, el Tao que puede expresarse no es el Tao permanente pues el Tao es aquello que gobierna el cielo. Para los demonios es el nombre que puede nombrarse no es el nombre permanente. Como capitana de la segunda división, Jun Tao, debemos mantener el camino... Nuestra misión es proteger aquellas almas que del recto camino no se partan.

Clow sonrió y contemplo el arrojo de las palabras de la capitana de la segunda división, quien observo a las demás figuras encapuchadas. Ichigo admiro la tenacidad de Jun mientras Horouken mantuvo una sonrisa disimulada debajo de su manto.

-Pero...Los demonios conocen nuestra fuerza como nosotros la suya- otras de las figuras hablo con una voz dulce e femenina dirigiéndose a Jun después dejo caer su capucha mostrando un rostro angelical así como unos bellos ojos rojos y el largo cabello gris- debemos ser precavidos, es cierto que el cuervo negro ha muerto pero un ser aun peor que él se levanta en el gran torno de los avernos. El mismo se hace llamar el rey del futuro, no tiene ley, ni honor, el no es capaz de ver el camino del Tao. El será quien desea la caída del cielo... El noveno escuadrón ha logrado detectar una entrada hacia el mundo terrenal en un lugar llamado la isla de reina muerte, unos lo llaman la entrada del poeta latino...

Se hizo un silencio...

-Capitana Jun, Doncella de Hierro- una voz fiera rompió el silencio- para el escuadrón onceavo las medidas de cuidar la puerta del perro para esperar que no escape me parecen una estupidez. Dicen que el mismo perro del infierno, el cerbero, guiara al nefasto hijo de Mikihisa y a la tropa nefasta hacia el cielo- otra capucha cayo mi mostró un rostro fiero e moreno, de intensos ojos rojos- Yo, Kurogane, capitán de la onceava división prefiero abrir las puertas del mismo infierno cortar con mis propias manos la cabeza de los demonios que se enfrente en mi camino hasta llegar con el rey de los infierno y terminar con esta guerra, desde las entrañas mismo averno...Dígame trece capitanes: ¿quien tiene el valor?¿quién apoya derribar la ambición del hijo de Mikihisa al igual que la torre de babel?

Ambas mujeres observaron al fiero capitán quien con una mirada rastreo a las demás figuras con cierto aire de insatisfacción, uno de los encapuchados dejo caer su capa mostrando su identidad, sus ojos castaños brillaban mientras se arreglaba sus anteojos y un rebelde mechón castaño bajo.

-Lo más recomendable, capitán Kurogane, no es entrar a los infiernos y detener la guerra desde la entrañas sino generar un estrategia para hacer caer a los ejércitos infernales. Si es cierto es preferible la acción que estar aquí meditando pero el infierno trabaja rápido y si es el odio el que los mueve es un mas su desesperación el hacer caer nuestro hogar y con él, el mundo. Creo que debemos generar las siete barreras o las **Kekkai**para orillas a los luchar si dañar el sentido físico... Debo recordarles que una **Kekkai **es una barrera espiritual viaja a otra dimensión donde el lugar no es dañado por a la batalla pero si el que la levanto muere o es herido de gravedad... el área de la barrera será destruida de la misma forma que lo fue en la batalla. Terremoto, error humano, celestial o la naturaleza... ese lugar será destruido. Quizás sea arriesgado pero siete de nosotros podría generar las barreras e enfrentar al ejercito con a la ayuda de las demás divisiones...

-Los comentarios del capitán de la quinta división, Fujitaka Kinomoto, siempre disipa la oscuridad y muestra un camino recto- hablo otra figura quien inéditamente dejo caer su capucha mostrando un rostro serio pero pícaro mientras con una sonrisa a la capitana Jun y Jeanne- por todos era cierto que esto tarde o temprano pasaría esto... Los libros que hablan sobre la primera guerra no son muy claros... Y uno de los principales enfrentamientos que tuvimos con ellos fue cuando los Shinzo fueron exterminados y donde lamentable murió el capitán Suratobi...

-¡La muerte del capitán Suratobi aun no ha sido aclarada!- hablo fuertemente una voz femenina todos observaron a la ultima figura de la fila de Miroku; la figura dejo caer su capa mostrando un bellos rostro blanco y cabellera rubia larga.

-Capitana Tsunade- hablo Miroku observando detenidamente a la rubia.

-Capitanes... Desde un principio la muerte del capitán Suratobi junto con muerte de los Shinzo fue una de las funestas señales que indicaban el inicio de esta guerra, me es preciso señalar que debemos aclarar su muerte... O...

- La muerte de Suratobi fue producto de su incompetencia- hablo una voz fría y después dejo caer su capucha, el rostro que observo a Tsunade era frió e inexpresivo, sus ojos negros se clavaron en la capitana- Capitán-comandante creó una falta de tiempo volver a retomar este punto que anteriormente se había plateado y resulto: El capitán Suratobi fue asesinado por **La serpiente de Akasha **cuando intento salvar a la** princesa blanca**; sabíamos todos que el capitán Suratobi era el más viejo de todos los capitanes de los trece escuadrones y era normal que su vejez los hiciera perecer, él fue el último de los ángeles del gremio antiguo. Usted capitán-comándate le sugirió su retiro pero el neciamente decido mantenerse en su puesto hasta su lamentable muerte... Pero...

-Capitán comandante- quiso interferí Tsunade.

-El capitán Uchiha tiene toda la razón...- hablo Clow- Es lamentable la muerte de Suratobi pero en esta reunión no es un hecho de vital importancia. Nuestra verdadera misión es detener el avance de los demonios y buscar la forma de enfrentarlos... Estoy seguro que el capitán Subatori desearía eso...

Tsunade bajo la cabeza, intento levantar recordar las palabras dichas por el capitán Suratobi el día en que ella se convirtió en sud capitana de la cuarta división: _"Querida Tsunade ¿Sabes porque no he dejado el tercer escuadrón? Es por que deseo mantenerme aquí hasta que él desaparezca... No sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? Los ojos de ese joven nunca me han gustado, son fríos y calculadores como los de una serpiente... Mira Tsunade, hoy es otoño es me pone triste pues el otoño da paso al invierno... Ja ja ja eso quiere decir, que a los viejos, las hojas cafeces los ponen sentimentales"_

La joven rubia levanto ojos y observo como otra figura descubrió su rostro, el cual era duro y rubio. Sonrió y observo a todos.

-Por fin Hohenheim va hablar...- observo Fujitaka

-Trece escuadrones- hablo la ronca voz Hohenheim- Suratobi no desearía que discutiéramos por esto... Yo lo conocía perfectamente y aunque siempre estuvimos grandes diferencias de pensamiento... Su único deseo era...

La puerta de la primera división se abrió de par en par con un sonido quedo y una silueta entro a paso lento a la reunión, sus ojos dorados de aspecto gatuno se clavaron en cada uno de los capitanes de los trece escuadrones. Su piel blanca lo hacía ver como un cadáver mientras parte de su larga cabellera le ocultaba parte de la mirada. Ichigo siento un escalofrió al sentir la mirada del recién llegado, Horouken lo observo debajo de capucha mientras posaba su mano en su zanpakuto; Tsunade sintió una rabia incontenible... Pero se tranquilizo...

-Capitan Orochimaru- hablo Clow con severidad- ha llegado tarde...

-Me disculpo, comandante general Reed.

-Esta reunión es para aclarar nuestros movimientos antes el ejército de los infiernos...

Orochimaru sonrió ante el comentario mientras se lamió los labios con la lengua...

II

Rukia había entrado en la sección XIII donde los sud capitanes se reunía antes de que sus capitanes los llamaran ó se diera alguna orden. Suspiro la pelinegra al no ver a nadie así se sentó en el frió suelo y cerró los ojos: _"__Si todo llegase a moverse hacia lo inevitable... Yo los protegeré como lo hizo el capitán __**Minato Kamikaze" **_Recordó las palabras de su capitán y una extraña confusión llego a su mente, tenia un extraño presentimiento, uno que le decía que algo estaba a punto de comenzar, algo terrible...

-La reunión todavía ni inicia y te estás durmiendo kuchiki- escuchó una voz masculina dirigiéndose a e ella, abrió los ojos y observo a un chico delgado de cabello verde de grandes ojos del mismo color.

-Lizert- sonrió- parece que esta vez te gane.

-Solo para dormirte Rukia- le recrimino el peliverde- aun no llegan los demás sud-capitanes, no te parece raro...

-¿Qué?

-El silencio... Desde que nos hemos preparado para la guerra he comenzado a existir un silencio muy extraño, esa clase de silencio que lo devora todo y lo lleva a la nada como una gran nube negra que se ha posado sobre Seretivie. Incluso mi capitana se muestra temerosa ante la situación... La mítica batalla de los mil días... Incluso los capitanes tiene miedo de esa leyenda...

-¡La doncella de hierro temerosa! ¡Eso es increíble!- hablo una voz femenina detrás de Lizert.

El peliverde se dio la vuelta y observo a una joven morena de larga cabellera amarrada en coleta quien desde el umbral les sonrió.

-Katara- pronuncio Rukia refiriéndose a la recién llegada.

-Por seguro el capitán Horokeu Usui toma las cosas más calmadamente ¿no?- hablo con pícaro sarcasmo- Ya me lo imagino debe estar en estos momentos sentado en una silla de playa y tomando una limonada mientras escucha detenidamente al capitán comandante Clow hablar sobre la importancia hacer frente antes las hordas que amenazan nuestro hogar.

Rukia y Katara rieron al imaginar al peliazul capitán justo como lo había descrito sus amigo.

-No lo creo- rectifico Katara- mi capitán se muestra muy preocupado, no el Seretivie en entero ha cambiado todo por aquella mala nueva que nos trajo esa pequeña rubia. Nuestra paz y tranquilidad se comienzan a desmoronar poco a poco, Horo horo...

-¿Horo-horo?- comento Rukia y Lizert al unisón picaramente.

-¡Sí! ¡Horo-horo!- hablo Katara toda roja- Es más corto, hasta el capitán Kurosaki le dice así pero ese no es caso. Desde que nos encontramos con aquel hombre, el capitán Orochimaru, hace poco mientras estábamos en una ronda lo vimos frente al palacio de la penitencia, su sonrisa me agrada y su presencia me eriza la piel. Al vernos comenzó su marcha y paso a un lado de mi capitán mientras susurraba algo que no comprendía: "La rueda del destino a empezado a girar..." Entonces por primera vez observe el rostro más serio que jamás haya visto y me dijo: "Katara jamás enfrentes a los ojos de aquel sujeto"

-El no es el único miembro de la tercera división que se comporta raramente- tomo Lizert la palabra mientras observaba a sus dos interlocutoras- hace poco me encontré con su sud-capitán: Sasuke Uchiha...

Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la palabra Uchiha.

-Al hacer una dirigencia de mi capitana en el Rukongai, lugar extesimso donde las almas buenaventuras habitan en los cuatro puntos cardinales dentro de los 80 distritos que lo conforman. A mi regreso por la puerta Oeste, en frente de las gigantes puertas que guardan el jardín de los Samara. Frente su fino y exquisito relieve el cual muestra al **árbol de los Sifirot** es uno de los símbolos cabalísticos más importantes en el Seretivie. Está compuesto por 10 esferas y 22 senderos, cada uno de los cuales representa un estado _sefirá_ que acerca a la comprensión de los grandes espíritus y a la manera en que ellos crearon al mundo. Observando aquel grabado encontré al Sud capitán del tercer escuadrón, Sasuke Uchiha. Lo salude pero solo me observo con su típica mirada fría y me dijo: "Es cierto ¿qué nadie es capaz de traspasar estas puertas?" Yo le conteste: "La cámara de los Samsara esta resguardada por un escudo defensivo llamado Seireheki que lo rodea en su totalidad tanto por cielo como por tierra pues impide que cualquier forma espiritual, idéntica al a kekai que protege nuestro Seretivie. Y nadie es capaz de atravesar esas fortalezas" Uchiha me observo con sus agudos ojos y termino alejándose.

-¿La cámara de los Samsara?- pregunto Rukia

-La cámara de los Samsara- comenzó a explicar Katara- es el lugar que resguarda a los tres arboles sagrados: El Árbol de la Vida, El Árbol del Conocimiento y Yggdrasil el fresno gigante que conecta los distintos mundos. Se dice que el único que es capaz de penetrar en aquel recito es el capitán comandante general Clow Reed.

-A pesar de eso- tomo Lizert la palabra- las acciones de Uchiha no me agradan mucho... He escuchado que si los tres árboles sagrados caen en el mundo mortal nacerá aquel que escogerá el destino y las siete barreras serán liberadas... También he escuchado que aquellos quienes se alimenté del árbol del conocimiento tendrán a su beneficio el saber de los grandes espíritus, un saber de más de mil años.... Si un demonio se apoderara de eso...

-Dices que Uchiha...

Una sacudida estremeció al Seretivie, era tal la fuerza que pareciera que todo caería de un solo golpe

-¿Qué es esto?- hablo Katara.

-! Es una presión espiritual horrible ¡- secundo Lizert.

Un nuevo temblor sacudió la sección XIII, seguido por el sonido de explosiones y de derrumbes en la parte exterior.

-Acaso... No puede ser…

Rukia se puso de pie de un salto y salió del edificio, seguida de Lizert y Katara quienes quedaron pálidos al contemplar lo que tiene en frente: un vasto paisaje de desolación, de destrucción se abrió ante los ojos de los jóvenes. Los edificios blancos estaban molidos y derruidos hasta los cimientos, el aire ataba manchado por el polvo de las derruidas construcciones. Entre los edificios se levantaba una soberbia y gran serpiente, colosal como un monte, sus ojos despedían fuego, todo su cuerpo estaba hinchado de veneno y su boca, ornada por tres hileras de dientes, salía tres lenguas en forma de dardos. A lejos observan como jóvenes almas aladas preparan sus Zanpakuto y otras se disponen a huir pero el pánico les impide amabas cosas, la gran bestia se arroja sobre ellos matándolos a un solo mordisco, a otros los estrujó con sus largos anillos y otros con su terrible aliento venenoso. Katara casi llora al ver crueldad de la gigantesca serpiente con sus últimas víctimas, la temida fiera siete en el aire el olor a nueva sangre, enrosca sus anillos con flexible agilidad y de un salto describe grandes círculos. Y levantando en el aire más de la mitad de su tamaño llegando al frente de los tres sud-capitanes quien sucumbe ante la gran tirana. Rukia cerró los ojos, ya era tarde para sacar si zanpakuto...

-¡Que todas las olas sean mi escudo, que todos los truenos sean mi espada! ¡Dao Dan Jiao!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, observa como una explosiva patada arranca la cabeza de la serpiente y como el cuerpo de la gran enemiga se retuerce en su propio veneno y ya sin cabeza cae a un lado del autor de tal prodigio, un hombre alto de cabello negro corto sosteniendo dos espadas gemelas parecidas a chacos, sobre los escombros observo a Lizert, Katara y Rukia.

-El tao es el camino. El Tao que puede expresarse no es el Tao permanente. El nombre que puede nombrarse no es el nombre permanente. El no-ser es principio del Cielo y de la Tierra;

El ser, de los infinitos seres es madre. Por eso con el permanente no-ser se contempla la esencia escondida (del Tao); con el permanente ser se contemplan meros indicios del Tao. Y mientras El Tao sea el camino, yo, el sud capitán de la segunda división, Lee Pai Long jamás permitiré caer los cielos.

Katara sintió un gran alivio al ver a Pai long pero el semblante de su rostro cambio a horror al ver como el cuerpo sin vida de la gran serpiente te levanta detrás del sud-capitán y donde hubo una cabeza había nacido dos dispuestas atacar a su agresor.

-¡Sensatsu Suisho: 1000 agujas mortales!

Y sobre la temida enemiga cientos de agujas calleron cono si fuera lluvia, despedazando por completo su cuerpo y degollando su nuevas cabezas.

-La situación parece peor de lo que pensé- hablo una voz femenina.

-Esto es una locura...- le respondió una voz masculina muy fina.

Lizert se alegro al observar al joven de rostro finísimo, blanco como la nieve sus ojos castaños y cabellera larga, sino fuera porque lo conocía lo confundiría por una mujer. Su acompañante era una joven de largo cabello castaño y ojos de oxidiana que siempre conoció fuertes y serenos ante cualquier situación pero hoy mostraba una profunda melancolía.

-Sud capitán Haku... Sud capitana Sango...- hablo Rukia emocionada.

-Esto es una locura- comento Pai Long quien de un rápido movimiento estuvo a su lado.

-El ataque fue sorpresivo- hablo Haku- las serpientes se levantaron de la tierra como volcanes encendidos, están por todo el Seretivie...

-¿Y los capitanes?

-Parece que fueron encerrados en el edifico de la primera división- contesto Sango melancólica- La sud capitana del primer escuadrón, Yuuko Ichihara, esta comandado este contraataque así como la liberación de los capitanes... Y el enfrentamiento con miembros del tercer escuadrón... Algunos han enloquecido... Parece bestias... Si esto se extiende mas allá del Seretivie, las almas del Rukongai será...

-Debemos detener el paso de esta horda de serpientes- tomo la palabra Haku- Hemos preparado las cuatro puertas para detener el avance del enemigo. El sud capitan del doceavo escuadrón, Edward Elric, junto con la sud capitana del onceavo escuadrón, Tomoyo Daidouji, ha tomado la entrada Este. Las sud capitanas de la escuadrón cuarto y quinto, Yuzuriha Nekoi y Shizune, están a cargo de la entrada Norte. El sud capitana del primer escuadrón y el sud capitan del treceavo escuadrón, Nicrom, ha tomado la entrada Sur. Por último el sud capitán de la tercera división, Sasuke Uchiha, esta cargo de la entrada Oeste...

Rukia observo a sus interlocutores con los ojos muy abiertos y recordó: _"Observando aquel grabado encontré al Sud capitán del tercer escuadrón, Sasuke Uchiha.... y me dijo: "Es cierto ¿qué nadie es capaz de traspasar estas puertas?"...También he escuchado que aquellos quienes se alimenté del árbol del conocimiento tendrá a su beneficio el saber de los grandes espíritus, un saber de mas de mil años.... Si un demonio se apoderara de eso..." _después observo hacia la puerta Oeste y no encontró rastro alguno de destrucción.

-El sud capitán Uchiha, él está detrás de todo esto...- hablo Rukia quien fue observada por los demás- el desea entrar al jardín de los Samsara... Mire al puerta norte ninguna serpiente ataca ese punto, ningún edificio ha sido dañado en esa parte del Seretivie... En la puerta Oeste esta el Jardin del Samsara nesecita la zona limpia para destrozar el Seireheki... Por eso planeo este ataque, justo en el día de reunión de los capitanes... Para tenerlos lejos, si el toma las frutas de los árboles sagrados... No puede ser peor quizás, su verdadera misión es...

Un nuevo temblor sacudió el lugar y nuevamente la horrible serpiente se levanto pero ahora cuatro horrorosas cabezas se erguían terriblemente mientras se retorcían con locura y violencia, Haku lo observo, desenvaino su Zanpakuto.

-¡Hidden Makyo!- grito Haku y su espada se desvaneció

La atmósfera alrededor de la temida enemiga se comprime y congela transformándose en espejos de hielo, confundido a la terrible serpiente...

-¡Sango!¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!¡Tu eres la única que puede guiarlos!¡Si, es cierto que todo lo que Rukia dijo...!¡El cielo está en gran peligro!

-Pero...

La terrible bestia comenzó a destrozar los espejos saliendo de su cautiverio

-El Sud capitán Pai long tiene razón, Sango tu eres la única capaz guiarlos eres quien conoce mejor la zona Oeste- hablo Haku- Además esta seria tu última oportunidad para saber realmente que paso con tu hermano... Cuando el capitán Suratobi murió...

Un raro valor invadió el corazón de Sango, sus respuestas estaban más cerca, observo el rostro agudo de Lizert, la mirada afirmativa de Katara y el semblante de preocupación de Rukia. Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

-¡Vamos!¡Somos los únicos que podemos detener esta locura!- les grito a los tres quien la siguieron, Pai long y Haku sonrieron para después centrar sus ojos en los temidos hocicos de la víbora.

Dejaron atrás a la serpiente y a sus compañeros, en su camino hacia la puerta Oeste, lo edificio blancos de la IX sección estaban vació y generaban una sensación de pueblo fantasma. Tal como lo había dicho Rukia ningún edificio están destrozados ni había rastros de batalla. Al divisar la puerta del Samsara algo los horrorizo, detenido su carrera, la calle estaba llena de cuerpo mutilados, de sangre...

-Ellos no fueron atacados por el enemigo...- sentenció Lizert- Debio haber sido...

-Calla- le interrumpió Sango- Frente a nosotros están las puertas al Samsara...

Se acercaron a la puerta pero la aquella puerta había sido destrozada, como si una gigantesca mano la hubiera comprimido y trujado. La visión detrás de la puerta destruida era magnifica, era un campo inmenso lleno de praderas verdes y mil un flores, árboles frondoso y fuertes con frutos tan extraños que seria imposible describirlos. Los cuatros Sub-capitanes penetraron al sagrado recito, Rukia maldecía el estar en un lugar tan hermoso pero en esa detestable situación. La espesura del bosque comenzó a quedarse atrás y lo lejos sobre un pequeño monte se divisaron tres enormes y gigantescos arboles, quienes sobre salían del jardín, como reyes inmóviles quienes observan sus vastas tierras.

Una figura alta, de largo cabello negro, de piel tan pálida como un muerto y ostentado los símbolos del tercer escuadrón caminaba hacia al pie de los sagrados arboles, detuvo sus pasos al sentir la presencia de intrusos y volteo para encararlos, unos horribles y dorados ojos se posaron de uno en uno en los intrusos, lamio su lengua con los labios y un pánico jamás sentido invadió a los cuatro sud capitanes, parecía que aquella serpiente gigantesca estaba de nuevo delante de ellos.

-Así que usted estaba detrás de todo esto...- hablo Sango- Entonces las sospechas de la capitana de la cuarta división son verdaderos... Usted fue quien asesino al capitán Suratobi... Usted y Uchiha Sasuke iniciaron este ataque... Usted capitán Orochimaru es **la serpiente de Akasha **... Quien sabe la verdad sobre mi hermano menor...

Orochimaru solo los observo con un sonrisa... Y el silencio se hizo

-No me confundas, yo no soy la serpiente Akasha....El verdadero nombre la serpiente de Akasha es **Roa, **Michel Roa Valdmjong, mi hermano menor**- **un escalofrió recorrió la espinal dorsal de los cuatro Sud capitanes

-Eso quiere decir.. Que tu eres...

-Yo soy uno de los señores infernales...- hablo Orochimaru- La muerte del capitán Suratobi no era algo que deseara, Suratobi era un hombre al que admiraba, al igual que yo conoció al Cuervo negro Mikihisa. Estoy seguro que el comprendió la razón por la cual nos revelamos antes los grandes espíritus... Su muerte en la batalla de los Shizo fue.... por el deseo de proteger el vínculo que mi hermano había formado... Ustedes... Jamás los entenderán y este hermoso jardín seran su tumba....

Los ojos de los cuatro sub capitanes chocaron con la mirada aguda y fría de Orochimaru. Una visión horrible paso por la mente de los cuatro, veía como con un rápido movimiento aquel hombre atravesaba a Katara con la espada, después con un corte rápido partía en dos Lizert y Rukia para finalmente corta la cabeza de Sango...

-¿Qué.. Fue eso?- hablo Katara con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y se escucho caer alguien...

-¿Sango?- observó Lizert.

-Maldito- dijo Sango paralizada en suelo.

-Absorbiste gran parte del ataque...- comento Orochimaru acercándose.

Rukia, Katara y Lizert se agruparon en forma defensiva para proteger a Sango.

-¡Artes demoníacas: Bakudou numero 1 Sai!- grito el capitán y sus cuerpos quedaron oprimidos y paralizados dejado caer sus Zanpakutos -Tu hermano tomo un papel importante en la muerte del Capitán Suratobi, y sirve ahora al señor infernal que se oculta debajo de la piel de mandril- hablo Orochimaru dirigiendo su mirada a la caída Sango quien se lamió los labios con su lengua y se acerco a sus víctimas, abrió la boca desmesuradamente, de ella salió el mango de una zanpakuto la cual tomo y desenvaino de su garganta ante el horror de sus observadores. Se acerco a los cuatro levantado la filosa cuchilla sobre el rostro de Rukia para dejarla bajar a gran velocidad...

-Una Kekai- dijo con un sonrisa horrible el temido Orochimaru quien vio frenado su golpe por una barrera invisible, sus fieros ojos dorado apuntaron hacia los tres arboles sagrados- Solo tu puedes generar una barrera espiritual, solo tu alumno mío, Sasuke Uchiha...

Rukia lo observo ¿Era enemigo o aliado?, Lizert observo a Sango quien contenía rabia y lagrimas por las palabras del capitán del tercer escuadrón. Frente a la figura del temido Orochimaru, Sasuke se mantuvo firme, de su inexpresivo y típico rostro soltó una sonrisa. Ese gesto pareció tranquilizar a Katara en su interior, algo le decía que el estaba ahí para salvarlos, que el era aquella chispa de esperanza que tanto llamo... La única esperanza para hacer caer al gran demonio que tenían en frente, al demonio que había logrado entrar en el cielo.

III

-De todos, tu serias el ultimo del que creyera una traición ¿qué es lo que te mueve a enfrentarme? ¿Es el amor al Seretivie? ¿A la justicia? ¿A la verdad? Tú desde un principio decidiste unirte a nosotros al recibir el sello de maldición en tu cuello, la marca de aquellos quienes han decidido unirse al señor con alas de fuego por voluntad propia. Y ahora levantas tu impura mano hacia mi para detener la única razón que me ataba a los trece escuadrones: La destrucción de los sagrados árboles que este, el jardín del Samsara, resguarda. Los capitanes en este momento deben estar muy entretenido con **Codicia** y el ataque nuestra división corrompidos por sus sellos, por los ataques de las fieles serpientes de Midgard, las **Jörmundgander** pero estamos tan cerca de hacer caer al cielo que el único impedimento esta en ti.

-Maestro- hablo Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y dejando que el aire golpeara de lleno su rostro- Sus ambiciones han llegado muy lejos, tiene toda la razón al decir que he traicionado al Seretivie para llegar aquí y contemplar a los árboles sagrados. Al principio mi orgullo quiso destruir a los trece escuadrones pero todo cambio después de que conocí a aquella jovencita rubia en aquella selva oscura que del recto camino se aparta...

La mente del pelinegro voló en un breve recuerdo en aquella selva oscura donde apoyando su espalda sobre un ruido y muerto árbol esperaba impaciente su encuentro con aquella joven rubia de largo manto blanco guiada por una serpiente, la rubia lo observo y el se acerco sin inmutarse ante la serpiente.

"_-Dicen que conociste al mismo príncipe de los infiernos"- _hablo Sasuke tajante.

"_-Si"-_contesto la rubia.

"_-¿cómo es?¿Es cierto que su presión espiritual es tal que hiela la sangre?¿qué es capaz de matar con la mirada como el mismo basilisco?¿qué los demonios se arrodillan ante el? ¿Es cierto que es capaz de dominar el __**Amaterasu**__, el fuego negro que arde siete días y siete noches?-" _

"_-El se parece a ti"- _hablo la rubia sonriendo ante el extraño.

"_-¿A mi?" _

"_-Si.. Sobre todo en los ojos"_

"_-¿En los ojos?" _

"_-Al igual que los tuyos... Están llenos de tristeza, de dolor... Por eso yo deseo..." _

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a la realidad, frente a el esta su maestro, a un lado lejos Rukia y sus demás compañeros. Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojo intenso mientras tres nítidos símbolos negros en forma circular formaban su iris, levanto su Zanpakuto hacia Orochimaru en signo de desafió.

-Maestro... Por el deseo que aquella jovencita. Yo detendré su ambición y le pondré fin a esta rebelión sin sentido aun si en esta empresa yo pierdo la vida.

-Hoy deben arder los árboles que vieron nacer a la humanidad y que igualmente la verán morir junto con los cielos... Hoy debe arder el jardín del Samsara, alumno mío... Y si tu resolución es enfrentarme entonces será mi deber hacerte entender el significado del dolor. Creí que habías comprendido el significado del dolor... Creí que habías comprendido el la caída del cuervo negro pero observo con profunda tristeza que no. Es tiempo, alumno mío, que entiendas el significado del sufrimiento y para ello te arrancare las alas...

Hablo así el pérfido Orochimaru al tiempo que desplegaba sus largas y membradas alas oscuras, un pánico se apodero de los mudos testigos que lejos de la escena observaron levantarse a uno de los señores infernales. Si Katara tuviera voz habría gritado, Lizert apretaba los puños en signo de impotencia mientras Rukia llamaba en su interior a cualquiera de los capitanes...

-Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras_._ Arte demoníaca numero noventa: Kurohitsugi- termino de hablar Orochimaru quien clavo su espada en el fértil suelo.

El vasto jardín del Samsara se sacudió con violencia, Orochimaru sonrió al ver como el sagrado suelo del jardín se cuarteaba. La tierra se quebró dejando ver una mano gigantesca mano de un brazo tan inmenso como una montaña sus aspecto era oscuros y su pecho había un gran hueco, su rostro blanco como una mascara de cráneo terrorífico con su nariz larga y puntiaguda erizaba de espanto. El gigante abrió la boca pareciendo como volcán submarino, bostezo horriblemente y sus ojos de carbón se posaron sobre Orochimaru.

-¿Que es este coloso?- pregunto Katara con miedo

-Mientras esta kekai este activa nada podrá hacernos daño...-la tranquilizo Sango

-Ese es un Menos Grande, solo he escuchado de ellos en libro de textos...-explico Lizert con espanto- Este demonio es el resultado de la unión de cientos de almas que no encontraron el camino formando una nueva entidad. Esta unión se produce porque se devoran entre ellos buscando poder. Verles es muy raro puesto no suelen salir de su mundo de oscuridad. Pueden destruir ciudades enteras de un solo ataque, además de que su tamaño descomunal le ayuda a causar el caos, su técnica especial es el Zero, el cual consiste en una concentrada bola de energía negativa que lanzan desde sus bocas causando la destrucción total de la zona de impacto... Es terrorífico...

Todo quedo en silencio y después fue roto por un voz gruesa.

-Es usted, señor Yamata no Orochi, quien me ha despertado.

-Soy yo quien uno de los señores del inframundo, te he llamado con el fin de que cumplas con el pacto que te ha sido dado... Frente a ti esta un traidor de aquellos que danzan alrededor del circulo de fuego...

-¿Me lo puedo comer?

-¡El viento de la flor está agitado, el dios de las flores llora. El viento del cielo está agitado, el demonio del cielo ríe! ¡Canta Yagami Chokuto no Chidori!- grito Sasuke quien libero su espadas lanzo un corte seco contra el Menos grande pero a pesar de haber sido alcanzado por la cuchilla cuya velocidad igualaba a la de un rayo, el Menos Grande se mostró impasible.

Blandiendo su largo brazo ante la impetuosidad de los cortes del pelinegro, Sasuke lo esquivo al tiempo que levanto su zanpakuto al cielo y este se oscureció, y todo fue iluminado por un sordo sonido. Un trueno se impacto en la cuchilla de Sasuke.

-¡Corazón del Sur, Ojos del Norte, Huellas del Oeste, Talones del Este. Reunid el viento, despedazad la lluvia!-comenzó a recitar el joven la tiempo que su cuchilla se convertía en un rojo muy vivo y lanzaba chispas.

Sasuke lanzo una estocada fina la Hueco del Menos Grande cuarteando sus bordes, el coloso al sentirse herido, expelió de su boca una mezcla de llamas y carbón. Sasuke tomo velocidad y esgrimo un nuevo corte sobre el Meno, arrancándole un brazo que cayó al suelo bañando de sangre negra el puro jardín de los Samsara. El horrible Menos Grande lanzo su otro brazo contra el pelinegro quien con un nuevo corte partió el brazo del coloso atacante. Sin embargo el horrible coloso gritaba y acometía con la misma furia, el peli negro tomo gran velocidad nuevamente y partió los pies del Menos con un corte de media luna. El coloso ya sin brazos y con sus piernas mutiladas. Abrió su boca de cómo un volcán, concertado una esfera de energía roja.

-Eso es un Zero...- hablo Rukia con los ojos muy abierto por el espanto.

-Uchiha... Piensa abrir sus alas...- Sentenció Katara al observar como dos alas de fina pluma de color negro se posaba en la espalda de Sasuke.

-¡Red blanca y negra. Soportes de 22. Corona y cinturón de 66. Persigue, trueno, carga, vuelve, oculta, mar de nubes, formación azul. Llena el Gran Círculo y alcanza los cielo! ¡Lamento Chidori!

El arcángel de alas negras comenzó a apuñalar la boca de gigante con finos y rápidos cortes que si apenas podría emitir un sonido articulado y el Menos Grande perdió el conocimiento. Sasuke levanto su Zapakuto hacia el cielo y corto de tajo la cabeza de coloso. Rukia y katara cerraron los ojos al escuchar el horrible grito del Menos al morir. El sud capitán del tercer escuadrón vuelve en torno suyo, buscando a su verdadero enemigo, su mirada se clava en el cadáver del Menos Grande.

-¿Qué demonios?- se asombra Uchiha al ver que el sangriento cadáver se estremece y poco a poco pierde su primitiva forma para tomar un inconcebible transformación, la de un serpiente.

El temido reptil creció con una rapidez prodigiosa, su longitud es ya treinta veces mayor que el de la boa secular, sus ojos redondos fijo y fascinadores estaban clavados en los de Sasuke. Este presa de un vértigo y con ese arrojo sin límites que presta a la desesperación, aseguro se Zanpakuto. La gigantesca serpiente se repliega sobre sí misma, lanzando un áspero y agudo silbido. Sasuke, sin aguardar a que lo acometa se arrojo a su cuello, tan gruesos como una palma colosal y hace esfuerzos inauditos para herirla ¡Imposible! Las aceradas escamas que la cubre y defiende son impenetrables. Ya el reptil, aprisionándolo entre sus anillos de bronce, lo estrecha y comienza a ahogarlo, ya la Zanpakuto se ha escapado de sus manos desfallecidas y el velo de la muerte te extiende ante sus ojos... Escuchas unos pasos...

-Obsérvate ahora alumno mío, inmóvil e inútil. Tu cuerpo es incapaz de soltarse de la atadura de Manda...- sus agudos ojos se fijaron en la Zapakuto del suelo- Es curioso que tu portes la Yagami Chokuto no Chidori y yo porte la Kusunagi no Aku, dos espadas iguales pero contrarias...- desenvaino su Zanpakuto- Hoy serán arrancada una ala...

Ororchimaru levanto la temida Kusunagi y la dejo caer en pike dobre la ala derecha de Sasuke. Katara comenzó a sollozar con los ojos cerrados mientras Rukia solo desviaba la mirada sintiéndose inútil, Lizert estaba lleno de rabia intento gritar pero era inútil su grito quedo opacado por el aullido de dolor Sasuke que retumbó como un onda expansiva llenado todo el jardín de aquel sonido doloroso. Los árboles eran mudos testigos de aquella horrible escena, Orochimaru observo la palidez de su sud capitán y decido ponerle fin a su existencia pues un ángel sin un ala era inútil.

-Alumno mío, recibe mi ultima enseñanza...

El capitán del tercer escuadrón levanto nuevamente su Zanpakuto, apuntado ahora el cuello del pelinegro, la espada bajo en pique... Una imagen llego a la mete del capitan Orochimaru: Un trueno cayó sobre una gran torre, desde lo alto un joven de cabellera blanca pálida caí, bajo las ruinas de la torre una mujer de largo cabello dorado llorando, sobre el cielo un joven alado con cabello en forma de pico de ojos dorado sosteniendo una larga lanza, los ojos negros de un jovencita rubia quien observa a lo lejos la triste escena... La espada se detiene a poco centímetro del cuello de Sasuke.

-Hermano- susurro Orochimaru preocupado.

-¡Basta Orochimaru!¡Esto es inútil!-Hablo una voz, Sasuke reconoció esa voz...

El capitán del tercera escuadrón observo hacia el horizonte, el horizonte se cuarteo como una cáscara de huevo, de la cuarteadura salió una mano que deshizo la brecha y de la misma arrojo un cuerpo de color oscuro como la oxidiana que aun se retorcía.

-Fue una imprudencia mandar a **Codicia**, mírelo, El capitán Horouken casi lo destroza con su Zanpakuto de hielo... Si no fuera por mi ahora estaría muerto...

El dueño de aquella voz se abrió entre la abertura dejando ver su larga capa negra con nubes rojas, sus ojos rojos idénticos a los Sasuke que se vislumbraban a través de aquel sombrero cónico que cubría su rostro.

-Siempre creí que los demonios tenían fijos sus objetivos pero los tres arboles siguen de pie...

¡Arte demoníaca numero sesenta y seis: Tensha Fuin: Amaterasu!

Una potentes oleadas de fuego negro rodeo los árboles sagrados dejan tras de sí un rastro de llamas oscuras, estas llamas los consumen todo y se extienden con una velocidad asombrosa, todo el jardín en un infierno.

-Parece que has decido ser uno de nosotros...- hablo Orochimaru- Incluso usas el traje de la luna roja... Como si realmente fueras un señor de la guerra... Capitán Itachi Uchiha

-Los capitanes están en camino, tu invasión ha sido detenida, las cuatro **Jörmundgander **han sido derrotadas... Y nuestro verdadero objetivo se ha cumplido Yamata, no hay nada que nos ate a este lugar... Debemos irnos...

El sombrero cayó y rostro del hermano mayor de Sasuke apareció ante todos... El ojo de derecho de itachi estaba llorando sangre. Orochimaru camino hacia el cuerpo de Codicia, lo puso en su hombro y camino hacia el portal en donde había salidos Itachi...

-Encárgate de ellos... Debo saber algo en el infierno...

Itachi se acerco al derruido cuerpo de su aun vivo hermano, acercó sus labios al oído de su hermano menor...

-Para ganar esta guerra debemos matarnos, hermanito- dijo.

El capitán de la quinta camino hacia el portal y ese te cerro de golpe, Sasuke cayó al suelo y la Kekai se desvaneció, Rukia se acerco al cuerpo de sud capitán de la tercera división. Toco su cuello, aun seguía vivo... Pero muy débil...

-Hemos llegado tarde...- una voz familiar alegro a Katara

-Horo-horo...

-Esto es terrible...- hablo una voz que identificó Rukia...

Ichigo y Horuken observaron la destrucción de jardín del Samsara... Rukia lo observo y casi llora....

-Su ala rota- hablo una tercera voz detrás de los capitanes.

Clow entro al devastado jardín, las inmensas llamas negras se apagaron al pisar el suelo del jardín del Samsara.

-No todas las historias terminan bien, algunas son sombras de realidades rotas... pero aun así yo creo que hay esperanza en esta guerra… miren sobre el suelo hay un pequeña semilla y poco a poco esta jardín volverá florecer. Y un gran cerezo nacerá… y con él, la niña que guiara al cielo a una nueva paz… y su nombre será el de la flor de ese árbol…

**Continuara… **

**Notas del Autor:**

Como han estado? Espero que muy bien, el otro intermedio que les prometí, con nuevas e increíbles sorpresas… para el cielo use la estructura de la sociedad de la alamas en Bleach, anime que recomiendo bastante, aquí les dejo los perfiles de los 13 escuadrones:

**Primera División**

**Clow Reed** es el capitán de la primera división. Por lo que se sabe, Clow es el superior de todos los demás capitanes y quien dirige las 13 divisiones.

**Yuuko Ichihara **Subcapitána de la División 1. Por el momento se le ha visto pocas veces actuar. Se cuenta que su zanpakutou es legendaria pues es capaz de distorsionar el espacio.

**Segunda División**

**Jun Tao** es la capitana de la división número 2. Como miembro del clan de nobles Tao, es la comandante del grupo de **Operaciones Especiales**, concretamente del grupo de Castigo, y líder de los **Ejecutores**, especializados en el castigo y asesinato de aquellos que incumplen las normas en la Seretiviet, así como del control de las actividades de los demonios.

**Lee Pai-Long** es el 2do capitán de la segunda división, se le considera uno de lo guerreros mas fuertes en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, creado el estilo de combate "**Dao Dan do**" se dice que en su división solo ha sido derrotado por el hermano menor de la capitana Tao, **Ren Tao**.

**Tercera División**

**Orochimaru **es el capitán de la división número 3. Se desconoce si la división número 3 tiene algún tipo de función especial dentro de los 13 grupos. Su capitán, frío y calculador, parece tener más de una cosa que esconder en sus planes con respecto al Cielo, sin embargo, se desconocen cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones.

**Sasuke Uchiha** es el 2do capitán de la división 3. Desde siempre ha sentido un gran respeto por su capitán y no duda en protegerlo cuando se da el caso. Se desconoce si está o no al corriente de las intenciones de Orochimaru y sus maquinaciones.

**Cuarta División**

**Tsunade **es la capitana de la cuarta división. Esta división es la especializada en asistencia médica. Los miembros de este grupo son los encargados de atender y curar a los heridos del resto de las divisiones. En consecuencia, su capitana es una persona calmada y amable, y sus habilidades son principalmente de curación.

**Shizune** es la sud capitána de la cuarta división, es la más fiel a Tsunade y tiene habilidades principalmente curativas

**Quinta División**

**Fujitaka kinomoto **es el capitán de la división número 5. La división número 5 tampoco tiene especialización determinada. Fujitaka es una persona pacífica y amable que no parece llevarse mal con nadie en el resto de las divisiones. Se desconoce cuales son sus habilidades más importantes, pero se sabe que es una persona culta, de gran inteligencia y fuertes ideales.

**Yuzuriha Nekoi** es la segunda capitana de la división número 5. Siente una gran admiración y respeto por su capitán, además de un gran cariño. Se dice que su Zanpakutou contiene el espíritu de un lobo.

**Sexta División**

**Itachi Uchiha **es el capitán de la división numero 6. Itachi pertenece la 28 generación de una de las familias nobles más famosas del Sertive, la familia Uchiha. Uno de los capitanes más poderosos,

**Haku **es el segundo capitán de la división número 6. Al contrario que su capitán, Haku proviene de una de las zonas más conflictivas del cielo.

**Séptima División**

**Ichigo Kurosaki** es el capitán de la séptima división, se ele conoce por gran manejo con la Zanpakutou y se dice que lograr dominar su bankai en solo cinco días. Es algo temperamental

**Rukia Kuchiki **es la segunda capitana de la división numero siete Se que su Zanpakutou la más hermosa de todo el Cielo.

**Octava División**

**Miroku Houshi **es el capitán de la división número 8. A pesar de su aspecto ocioso y mujeriego, Miroku es uno de los capitanes más poderosos de las 13 divisiones. Viejo amigo de Silver, ya desde jóvenes, eran propensos a meterse en líos, probablemente por su tendencia a hacer lo que creen correcto y no lo que está impuesto en las normas del seretivei

**Sango taiji, **segunda capitana del grupo 8. Se lleva muy bien con su capitán a pesar de que parece no llevar muy bien sus bromas y flirteos

**Novena División**

**Jeanne, **también conocida como la **Doncella de Hierro** es la capitana de la división número 9. Se caracteriza por su carácter extremadamente pacífico. Odia todo tipo de conflictos y guerras y siempre hará lo que sea necesario para evitarlas.

**Lizert **es el segundo capitán de la división número 9. Se sabe poco sobre él, aparte de que ya desde joven era uno de los estudiantes con mayor potencial en la escuela y uno de los más admirados, lo apodan el príncipe.

**Decima División**

**Horokeu Usui** es el capitán de la división número 10. **Horokeu **es un niño prodigio que ya, con su corta edad, ha llegado a convertirse en uno de los capitanes de las 13 divisiones. Un logro que no todos ven con buenos ojos. Las técnicas de **Horokeu** se centran básicamente en la manipulación del hielo.

**Katara** es la segunda capitana de la división número 10. Se lleva bastante bien con su capitán hasta el grado de decirle Horo-horo

**Onceaba División**

**Kurogane** es el capitán de la división número 11. La división número 11 es bien conocida en la en le cielo por la pasión que poseen todos sus miembros por la lucha. Es, por lo tanto, una división especializada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta el punto de que, entre los miembros del grupo, está mal visto que se conozcan las artes celestiales

**Tomoyo Daiduji **es la segunda capitana de la división número 11. No se conocen aun demasiado bien sus habilidades, pero posee una velocidad sorprendente.

**Doceava División**

**Hohenheim de la Luz** es el capitán de la división número 12. Esta división está especializada en la investigación y desarrollo.

**Edward Eric **es el segundo capitán del grupo 12 y además el hijo de su capitán y superior. Se le conoce como Acero porque su Zapakuto tiene la capacidad de convertir de su brazo derecho en una filosa arma.

**Treceava División**

**Silver **es el capitán de la división número 13 y antiguo superior de Anna. Que, la mayoría de responsabilidades son delegadas a su segundo.

**Nicrom** es el sud capitán de este división… se desconoce mucho del pero es el más fiel a los movimientos de cielo, se cuenta que tiene cierta rivalidad con Ren Tao

Bien despues de la capsula informativa pasemos a responder sus lindos Rewins:

**Guerrera Valiente:** Gracias por tu comentario, no te defraudare, estoy seguro que no defraudara la historia, si la termine.

**Ludy Phorsha:** Me impresionó mucho tu Rewin, mil gracias por tu comentario me hace feliz que disfrutes de la historia. Sobre el rol de papeles me gusto hacer algo loco y poner a una anna con ligero carácter de Yoh (recuerde que para Yoh todas las almas tiene salvación incluso la de Hao que en el manga busca salvar a como de costa) y un Yoh con ligero toque de anna pero, eso si, con una parte crítica hacia su alrededor. Sobre errores ortográficos los he estado practicando y revisando y revisando para que estos sean mínimos; Ahora sobre la trasformación de este simple fic al Crossover, en un principio nunca tuve la intención de que esto pasara, al estar en el capítulo 6 y formar el infierno, basándome en la visión de Dante, me pregunte qué pasaría si los demonios eran los villanos de otras series y así apareció Naraku. Anterirormente solo había dado pequeños referencias sobre ciertos animes… por ejemplo en la estatua de Kamui, como veras en este intermedio la idea Crossver ya ha tomado una dimensión gigantesca… pero esto no dañara la línea narrativa que ya esta mas que hecha y espero que sea de sus agrado. Ahora tardo en actualizar no por gusto sino por necesidad como lo he dicho antes y lo reafirmo mi fin como escritor es lograr crear una historia con un mensaje, un argumento interesante y que genere una reflexión en el lector. Y por ultimo me siento horrado por sé uno de los pocos autores masculinos por tomar el amor como base para una historia como esta… a casi se me olvidaba habías mencionado que había otro fic que Shaman King que sería quizás el mejor que habías leído, me gustaría mucho darle una pasada jijiji espero que me puedas pasar su ubicación y mil gracias.

**Nakontany****: **Hola, mil gracias por tu comentario, honestamente Hao si debe ir para presidente, como te darás cuenta Ashura es algo así como una aliada para Yoh pero creo yo tendrá un papel decisivo en esta historia, sobre todo ahora que tiene una recta casi final. En el siguiente capítulo Anna y Ren seguirán su camino en el infierno, ese capi (capi 9) ya casi está terminado pero quiero darle los detalles finales. El punto de Usas Howls lo estoy tomando para usarlo en ese capi junto con loki del cual ya vi su serie y es buenísima. Sobre mis otros fic los actualizare lo más pronto que pueda (o la escuela me deje) quizás en un máximo de un mes… Y como has visto la ideas usar ha bleach se ha mostrado totalmente en este capi, pero claro he cuidado usar bien esta idea sin que afecte la lectura de aquello que jamás hayan visto esa serie… jijiji bueno gracias por tu comentario.

Bien el proximo capi seguirá con la aventura de anna en el infierno. He estudiado a la cultura persa para hacer este capi esperando que les guste. Pues hasta entonces y recuerden la literatura, como el anime, nutre la mente en infinitas direcciones, échenle ganas y no se rindan XD.


End file.
